


A Dama e o Phantomhive

by Miyusamaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyusamaki/pseuds/Miyusamaki
Summary: Por quanto mais tempo passasse, a jovem senhorita da casa Belldmort não acreditava estar viva novamente. Tudo que se opôs em sua vida passada passara como um sonho curto e pequeno quando acordasse. E, quando isto aconteceu, se lembrou que não estava em um mundo comum.Elle Belldmort se lembrava de fatos que nem seres além de humanos sabia. Porém, ela não poderia contar ao alguém se não fosse acusada de louca. Por isso, seu único motivo a esconder isto é saber que de fato entrará num mundo que não imaginava existir. Um mundo no qual não imaginava ver Ciel Phantomhine ou seu mordomo, e demônio contrato, Sebastian.Ela conhecia esta história, mas não sabia por onde começar até o perigo de sua morte.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Ciel Phantomhive/Reader





	1. Prólogo

Certamente, todos imaginavam que Elle estava agindo como louca. Seus pais não conseguiam distinguir a sua filha mais nova, e muito menos descobrir a causa de sua mudança repentina.

Logo após completar seus cinco anos de idade, aquela criança divertida e que todos seus outros irmãos mais velhos adoravam desapareceu ao soprar as velas. A menina na qual todos queriam que fosse mais uma vez a alegria da mansão Belldmort se trancava no quarto sem ao menso receba a sua empregada pessoal, redizendo: "Não entre!". Uma voz doce e imatura se transformou na mais ignorante e destida rapariga casa. Por causa disso, muitos boatos ocorreram entre todos os empregados, e que, de alguma forma, percorreram nos ouvidos dos mais velhos.

A sua mãe, Sra. Belldmort, logo foi ao socorro de sua filha, e mesmo insistindo para que ela abrisse Elle nunca abria. Outras vezes, foi o seu pai, que sempre estava na maior parte do tempo viajando a negócios, vim ao desespero de sua esposa em preocupação com a filha. Porém, quando ele batia com força a porta de Elle, só recebia o silêncio em resposta. Afinal, Elle não desejava visitas de estranhos. Ele então, batia com mais força a cada segundo sem resposta de sua filha, e como não recebia respostas, resolveu por si só arrombar aquela porta. E quando se abriu finalmente, viu a sua filha desmaiada no canto de seu enorme quarto, mais pálida do que se poderia imaginar.

Um susto foi imposto entre todos da família, e por longos três dias todos se buscar na mansão a procura de uma cura para o mal de sua filha mais nova da casa Belldmort. Por longos dias, ela não acordava mesmo com a compressas e a alimentação enviada pelo médico real da rainha Elizabeth. A Sra. Belldmort estava aflita em perder uma de suas duas únicas filhas. Já o Sr. Belldmort estava aflito com o fim do acordo entre uma grande rainha, pois a sua filha acabará de se tornar uma protegida, e com a sua morta, trazeria muitos problemas entre a realeza. Entretanto, com tantos pensamentos a vista, uma pequena Elle acordou numa noite em que todos foram embora. Ela acordou, mais viva do nunca, e se lembrando do que ocorreu em sua vida passada, e no tempo que voltará a ter 5 anos de idade. Ao acordar, a sua visão se passou pelas janelas abertas que mostravam a luz da lua sobre sua aparência. Desde já, tornou-se real quando seus cabelos se tornaram um branco de fantasma, e seus olhos mais claros do que o luar. Pois, aquela aparência que tanto é comum entre humanos normais, se tornado algo incomum para uma criança acordar a ter.

Em tão pouco tempo, Elle tinha lembranças que todos a acusariam de louca. Antes disso, já estava sob cuidados médicos e vários medicamentos psicológicos. E por isso, não desejava sofrer como uma "louca". Seu único desejo era descobrir como reencarnar neste mundo, e como pode voltar tanto tempo atrás. Além do mais, quando se tratava do perigo de morte em todos os lados, ela se preocupava mais. Fazendo que, pense no garoto que sofrerá tanto em sua família, e os seres sobrenaturais por debaixo de uma cortina que os protegidos do conhecimento humano sobre sua existência. Porém, o garoto Panthomhive estava a vista de todos juntamente com seu demônio contrato, Sebastian.

Elle sabia o que ocorreria, e não queria está misturada com tantos seres, ja que ela é só uma humana incomum. Porém, mas conseguir escapar com os boatos sobre sua possível loucura e mudança com sua aparência. Afinal, era impossível não esquecer o medo sobre os seus sonhos e tornar realidade.

Os Phantomhive.


	2. Capítulo Um: O Dever

Por mais uma dia, Elle acorda novamente. Ao abrir os olhos com tanta claridade em seu quarto e aos sons de sua empregada pessoal, o vento batia sobre as janelas meio abertas. Mais uma vez, com tanta preguiça ainda redondando o seu corpo pelas noites em claro, ela acordou com mais um dia cansado. Suas costas se ergueram e seus braços se esticaram de acordo com a melodia do dia. Com os olhos já abertos, ainda percebeu uma parte de seu cabelo tocar as suas costas seminuas, quase a mostra se não fosse pelo tecido fino que usava a dormir.

Naquele dia, ela desejava dormir mais do que nunca, mas com a sua amiga e empregada chefe batendo razoavelmente as cortinas de seu quarto, isto a irritava que a deixava bem vívida. Por culpa disso, ela não pode protestar como fazia antes de seus 5 anos de idade, já que não era mais a criança boba que costumava ser. Com o tempo a sua maturidade veio, e não quis questionar ou ser questionada por um de seus empregados.

— A algum evento que devo ir, Lily? — perguntou a menina, a ajeitar uma manga fina que caiu em seu ombro.

A realidade era bem simples para Elle, já que tudo que faz é ordenado pelo seu velho pai. Afinal, ter onze anos e ainda ser a afilhada da rainha, a tornava especial em quaisquer eventos.

Logo então, a menina se ajeita e acalma o seu coração enquanto via a sua amiga, Lily, andar de um lado para o outro a escolha de uma roupa formal e o café da manhã na mesa de chá.

— Hoje terá um evento de caridade na mansão dos Wanklin. — disse ela alegre. — Eles esperam muito a sua presença senhorita!

A xícara de chá que de uma forma ou outra aparecerá nas mãos dela logo foram paradas depois de receber um belo gole em sua garganta seca. Os seus olhos se casaram ao ouvir a última parte que Lily acabara de falar, pensando: "Interesseiros", e logo zombando da família que se constituia. Pois, todos estavam a ter interesse no fato de seu pai ainda repôr confecções graças a benção que existia sobre ela. Por isso, seu único modo a viver a viver em paz e longe da morte, necessitava seguir ordens de seu pai se quisesse viver nesta mansão. Logo então, a xícara que bebia foi posta no seu colo e suspirou ainda mais cansada em ter que ir em mais um desses eventos chatos.

— O que exatamente irá ocorrer? — perguntou quase irritada com a própria família.

— Além da festa de caridade, terá negócios que o senhor seu pai queria que a senhorita resolvesse.

— Como?

— Resolver o caso de dívida que o senhor Maknner fez para seus negócios.

Elle sabia que isto seria uma coisa ruim já que isso envolve a sua família, e instantaneamente xingou a si mesma por ser assim. O caso de dívida já fazia um tempo, e quando começou a sair para eventos quando ainda tinha 8 anos de idade, a sua vida já se envolvia as escondidas aos negócios de seu pai. Como sempre, a sua mãe não sabia de nada, e muito menos tinha tempo de ver algum de seus filhos já que só pensa em sua beleza.

Os braços curtos que ela ainda tinha foram suficientes para se levantar da cama sem a ajuda atrapalhada de sua amiga, que logo pegou o chá antes que derramasse em cima dela. Quando seus pés nus tocaram o chão frio, ela sentiu a maior felicidade a flexibilizar o seu corpo sem etiqueta. Se ouviram estralos e vermelhidoes quando puxava com força os seus braços e pernas para um exercício matinal.

— Senhora! — gritou a sua amiga com espanto ao ver de novo os sem modos de sua senhorita em todas as manhãs.

Sem querer, ela riu baixinho quando viu a sua amiga ainda chama-la de "senhora" quando ela ainda era muito jovem. Ela não gostava muito já que parecia uma velha. Mas, se tratando de sua única amiga de confiança, ela não se importa com os modos que ela ainda mantinha.

Os braços que estavam esticados voltaram ao normal após uma série de alongamentos. Lily estava perplexa em ver a garota ainda fazer isso como se fosse algo realmente normal de se fazer — e que, na realidade, era algo normal quando se tratava de outra época que ela viveu —, que é uma vergonha aos olhos de outra pessoa se estivesse no quarto. Porém, Elle nem se importava. A única coisa que a importava era estar bem saudável e com um corpo flexível se algum dia precisasse correr ou nadar numa situação de perigo.

— Lily, você parece a minha mãe! — Elle não pode aguentar as risadas quando viu a cara de velha de sua amiga.

A mesma não quis responder nada, e só se opôs a trabalhar nos amarros e no banho que tinha que dar. Logo, após se relaxar e vestir o seu vestido formal depois de tantas broncas que recebia de sua empregada pessoal, e usar mais uma vez os seus sapatos baixos sem salto, não se podia esperar quando já estava pronta para o longo dia. E como sempre, não pensava todo tempo sobre os sonhos que ainda tinha, e muito menos nos problemas que existe em sua roda. Isto a deixava feliz, porque fazia mais de cinco anos que não ouvia ou via a família Phantomhive.

* * *

No momento que sentiu a carruagem parar de vez depois de uma longa viagem, se sentia mais segura do que nunca. Desde então, preparou o seu sorriso quando a porta foi aberta pelo carroceiro, e saiu junto com a sua empregada pessoal, que também estava vestida com formalidade, e logo a acompanhando.

Quando já entrava nós jardins para a festa de caridade, percebeu o olhar dos outros sobre o seu cabelo tão branco, e não pode revirar os olhos para ver as caras dos estranhos. Mas, quando virou um pouco seu rosto, viu logo um medo para os outros só por saber quem é para a rainha. Os olhos de Lily perceberam o cansaço de sua senhora, e não pode calar a boca num momento desses.

— Está tudo bem, senhora?

— Está, Lily, está... Só… Vamos comprimentar o Sr. e Sra. Wanklin. — disse Elle, deixando os trouxas de lado para focar no seu trabalho de hoje.

Ela não precisava ligar para eles ou outros. Pois já passou por muitas outras situações depois que os boatos correram entre todos. Além do mais, ela se lembrou bem no meio do caminho sobre os boatos do incêndio que ocorreu na mansão dos Phantomhive, o que na época virou algo bem popular sobre todo mundo após reaparecer o único membro sobrevivente. — Isto se popularizou mais do que a mudança dela, e isso deixou feliz que saiu da boca dos outros nobres.

Ao entrar na parte dos jardins onde ocorria a maior parte do evento de caridade, não pode ser despercebida por ninguém. Em adiante, viu o sorriso da Sra. Wanklin e de seu marido quando viu ela se aproximando para comprimenta-los. Lily, que estava bem ao seu lado, deu passos para trás quando viu os passos rápidos vindo do dono da mansão. Elle sorriu como sempre fazia, e não quis demonstrar nada além disso por estar em público. "Deve ser gentil, minha adorável filha.", Disse o seu pai em uma carta de alguns meses atrás. E por incrível que pareça, ela estava fazendo algo que seu pai desejava, mesmo que a irritasse.

— Um excelente evento, Sr. e Sra. Wanklin. — disse ela, a olhar para as aparências dos amigos de sua família, e parentes distantes.

O Sr. Wanklin continuava o mesmo depois de dois anos. Sua pele ainda estava uma pouco mal acabada por causa daeia idade, mas ainda tinha cores naturais em seus cabelos e bigode marrons. A Sra. Wanklin, ao contrário de seu marido, estava mais jovem do que nunca. Os seus cabelos longos de tins escuros a deixava bela ao lado de seu marido de meia idade, nem parecendo que eram um casal de anos. Ela nunca viu a esposa do Sr. Wanklin na sua vida, já que só o viu de acaso quando estava no lado da mansão onde seu pai costumava ter reunião. No fim, os dois estavam mais felizes do que ela imaginou.

— Você cresceu muito desde a última vez que nos vimos, Lady Elle. — disse o Sr. Wanklin, querendo demonstrar amor por sua parente distante.

Elle sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso por causa da dívida que nem pagou ao seu pai, e ela queria mais do que nunca ir direto ao ponto, mas não na frente de todos. Por agora, ela só sorriu e tentou entrar num clima fácil.

— O senhor também, Sr. Wanklin. Esta mais jovem a cada dia, e especialmente ao lado da Sra. Wanklin.

— Oh, Querida! — agradeceu a Sra. Wanklin. — Lady Elle, muito obrigada pelo elogio tão bondoso.

— Está tudo bem, Sra. Wanklin. Afinal, somos parentes de alguma forma.

— Você está com toda razão, Lady Elle.

Estava mais óbvio do que nunca que ela só estava sendo gentil, e não tendo nenhuma ideia do que o seu marido se metia. Mais uma vez, Elle não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser retroceder um sentimento que jamais terá com algum parente distante. Além do mais, só conhecia os seus pais e seu irmão mais novo, que ainda vivia na mansão. Tirando isso, quando ainda conversava de pé sobre os dois adultos maiores, não se intimidava ou tinha algum sentimento.

— Por favor, me chame de Elle, Sra. Wanklin. — disse ela com toda razão, porque se lembrará que não chegará na idade mínima para ser chamada de "Lady".

— Está bem, Elle. — disse a Sra. Wanklin, sem mostrar muita formalidade ao lado do marido preocupado, que logo mudou de assunto.

— Afinal, por que não aproveite um pouco o evento. Temos muitas coisas que pode gostar aqui, Querida Elle.

O tom de voz do senhor daquela mansão mudou de uma irmã estranha, e ela já conhecia aquilo. Como eles não tinha filhas mulheres, a única coisa que podia retirar uma nova fala de Elle sobre ele eram os doces e outros alimentos a mostra. Quando seu rosto se virou para olhar os cantos de tantas mesas e tantos convidados, não poderia recusar e deixar o assunto para mais tarde.

— Irei aceitar desta vez, Sr. Wanklin. — disse ela a se curvar antes de sair da volta do casal, caminhando sobre o jardim junto com Lily.

Quando começaram a andar sobre o jardim ou algumas mesas, não pode despercer a presença de tantos nobres num dia só. Lily, que estava a acompanhando por trás, ficou calada até o momento em que ela se pronunciou para ela em forma de permissão, vendo com cuidado cada ponta possível.

— Acho que o Sr. Wanklin está muito esperto para o meu gosto. Não acha, Lily?

— A senhora tem toda razão. Mas… o que a senhora irá fazer?

Lily estava preocupada pelo fato dela não comprir o que foi mandado, porque ela sabia que poderia ser castigada como na outra vez. Por isso, ela andava tão sonolenta por tanto tempo, já que acordava atordoada e com dores no lado esquerdo de seu corpo.

Se lembrar do gosto de remédios que tomara na noite passada para acabar com a dor de cabeça e as dores a deixaram um pouco atordoada, apertando um pouco a saia de seu vestido. Ela só continuou andando até ficar num lugar aconchegante que pudesse se sentar, e não ser vista por qualquer um.

— Oras, vou fazer o que sempre faço: Irei esperar. — disse ela com total firmeza, sentada na pequena mesa do jardim.

As suas mãos retiraram as luvas de suas mãos frias, e as deixou em cima da mesa pequena que arranjara para sentar. A sua amiga ficou em pé ao seu lado, tendo atenção em sua fala e nas pessoas que passavam de pouco lá.

— Será mais fácil se não insistir. — começou a argumentar. — Se falasse de frente e sem nenhuma educação, com certeza ele iria fazer algo para que os outros nobres acabassem com a discussão. Além do que, poderia acabar com minha reputação que tenho por causa da madrinha. Então, vamos esperar e ver o que ocorre. Já se passou muito tempo que o Sr. Wanklin não paga suas dívidas.

Pela pesquisa que ela viu no escritório de seu pai, o Sr. Wanklin é um homem com dívidas mesmo com seu título. Ficava maior parte do tempo em jogos e apostas. Deixava de lado qualquer avanço em sua riqueza, e sempre pediu empréstimo a familiares ao invés de outros. Quase arrancando os cabelos de Elle ao ver tanto número de dinheiro que ele pediu emprestado.

— Realmente, é muito desagradável Lily…

Ela se cansou com o próprio comentário e desejou mais do que nunca voltar para a sua cama macia e dormir de novo. Mas, se dormisse, ia ver novamente aqueles sonhos, e se lembraria de sua vida passada e do mistério de estar neste mundo. A sua amiga não entendia, mas qua do ela olhou de lado para ela, não pode parar e quase choramingar por um abraço que nem recebeu por causa do público.

— Você deve ser forte Senhora. — disse Lily com maior certeza. Apertava com força o guarda sol de laços rosados.

— .. Devo ser, se não morrerei. — a sua voz tão baixa que deixou confusa a sua amiga em aflição.

— Como?!

— Nada não, Lily. Nada não…

A sua empregada pessoal se calou de una forma absoluta, esquecendo completamente o que Elle acabara de dizer sem querer. A própria se xingou em deixar escapar algo assim, e também se calou com seu comentário.

Elle deixou de lado qualquer avanço que pudesse ter naquele evento tão demorado. Ela odiava ir para este tipo de evento sabendo que poderia estar brincando ou se divertindo com alguma atividade de sua idade. Mas, ela se lembrou que não podia ter isso como antes, já que se chocou ao ver uma imagem de longe de sua frente.

Lá estava ele junto ao seu servo tão demoníaco, que comprimentavão de forma comum a família Wanklin. Na mesma hora, a xícara de chá que Elle tentará tomar, se colidiu com a mexa, a deixando sem fé a paz.


	3. Capítulo Dois: Único Membro

Elle não sabia o que estava a ver em sua frente.

De fato, a sua volta só constituía em um mundo pequeno de conversa em que se remetera ao lado se sua empregada pessoal, Lily. Um caso no qual tomara todos os cuidados para não ser tão precisa na frente de tantos nobres das cortes, e certos inimigos em sua vida, que nem ao menos perguntara como todas as vezes se existia a possibilidade de ver o único membro sobrevivente do incêndio da mansão Phantomhive bem a vista de todos os outros.

Na mesma hora em que a pequena xícara de chá acabara de cair sobre a mesa de onde estava, e que de um modo o outro melara uma porção de seu vestido formal, um choque se opôs na ponta de seu peito. A sua amiga não esperou tempo para limpar a sujeira quando ainda ela estava em estado de choque. Ela fez muitas questões enquanto Elle ficava inércia de qualquer plano ou serviço que tinha que fazer.

\- Senhora!

Quando Lily chamou o seu nome pela terceira vez, os olhos da menina se arquearam ao ver sua amiga tão próxima da sujeira que não se limparia em seu vestido. Ela sabia que, se demonstrasse algo a mais depois deste acidente, seria horrível para ela ou para sua emprega pessoal se fosse aos olhos de outro alguém. Por causa disso, não falou nada além do necessário quando se levantou de cabeça baixa para ela, quase a mostrar-se com certo medo nas mãos. Mas, não iria se deixar levar já que sabe o que deveria fazer nestas situações de vista; se comportar.

Com as duas mãos já não mais protegidas pelas luvas que se melaram no pacto da xícara sobre a mesa, segurou-se sobre o tecido melado do vestido para depois ver a sua amiga em um sorriso fraco.

\- Vamos para dentro da mansão, Lily. Diga ao Sr. Wanklin que irei me ressecar. - diz Elle, sem se preocupar com os passos pequeno do Cão de Guarda da Rainha e seu mordomo.

\- Sim, senhora. - disse Lily só a concordar quando viu o rosto ainda mais cansado da sua mestre.

Após passar por um longo que caminho, que na realidade era curto, Elle nunca ouvira tantos cochichos em relação ao Phantomhive. Todos os passos que ela deu ninguém estava ligando quando se tratava de um simples derrame de xícara de chá, e para a sua surpresa, nem o seu nome estava sendo revisado sobre tudo que ela ouvia com tanta atenção. Isto até estava a deixar alivio nos pensamentos preocupantes dela, já que estava se afastando dos dois que são tão populares agora. Ela logo parou de pensar nas possibilidades, e deixou claro que não iria deixar uma informação perigosa escapar de seus lábios com facilidade.

Ao se unirem no portão de entrada para a mansão, logo se viu por uma simples rapidez o casal dono daquela mansão. Fora rápido quando sua empregada pessoal avisara que tinha que se ressacar por um acidente de chá, nunca se virá o rosto sujo estampado na face do Sr. Wanklin. Em breve momento, ela olhou de lado para ver o seu sorriso do homem que tinha negócios para terminar. E, só desta vez, não demonstrou sorriso algum.

Uma empregada chamada Emma conduziu as suas para um quarto de hospedes, e deixou as duas com a mensagem de voltar com um novo vestido formal para ela. Na mesma hora ela se perguntou como haveria vestidos de sua idade já que não existe crianças mulheres nesta idade, porém, ela parou de se perguntar e se jogou numa cadeira no fim daquele quarto. A empregada Emma já havia saído, e Lily não perdera tempo para se despencar e tentar achar um modo de entender o que aconteceu.

Elle não estava a fim de dizer a verdade, então ela só se largou e deixou de ser formal na frente dela.

\- Nem tente, Lily. Mancha de chá não sai de modo algum. - começou a explicar. - O melhor é esperar pra ver se essa Emma traz um vestido para eu vestir.

Ao se tratar do vestido ela nem estava ligando, pois não se importaria de andar com um melado. Além do mais, iria gostar de estar ali sem ver a cara do garoto Phantomhine de novo, já que sempre está ao lado de seu mordomo Sebastian.

\- Como ocorreu a xícara cair em seu vestido, senhora? - perguntou Lily de uma forma que fez ela suspirar ao invés de se irritar.

\- A xícara caiu de minha mão sem querer. Só isso. - disse ela de uma forma que a sua amiga não fizesse tantas perguntas assim.

Mais uma vez, ela enterra sua cabeça na cadeira macia, e deixou se levar sem deixar o penteado se desfazer. A sua emprega do outro lado estava deixando o guarda sol cheio de laços deitado sobre o sofá bem do lado da cadeira macia que ela estava. Isso fez Lily nem descansar até a empregada chamada Emma chegar com um novo vestido a espera de troca.

O rosto de Elle que estava observando as ações caladas, não se preocupava muito com o que Lily achava ou não ser preocupante. O mais importante se passava caminhando nos jardins da mansão Wanklin, onde o evento de caridade estava acontecendo. O alivio nunca será suficiente até a excitação em seu coração parasse de incomoda-la com tanto pretexto de medo. Ela ficava a sofrer mais internamente do que nunca, se lembrando de coisas que não queria no momento.

Elle queira ir embora, mas não podia fugir sempre que tinha medo. Devia enfrentar e agir de igual, já que pensou no que deve cumprir por hoje.

\- ... Preciso falar com o Sr. Wanklin se quero descansar...

As suas palavras foram decisivas quando uma batida na porta foi ouvida, e logo chamada quando a sua empregada pessoal acabara de abri-la. Emma, a empregada de antes, estava acompanhada por mais duas, que seguravam três tipos de vestidos que para a surpresa de Elle parecia ser de seu tamanho. Eram vestidos suficientes quando ela pensou, e na mesma hora se levantou para escolher qual vestir. Logo, ela escolhe o mais de seu gosto - um azul marinho quase muito escuro -, e dispensou as três, dizendo que só precisava de Lily. Quando as três empregadas saíram, viu um olhar de descontentamento em Emma, mas ela só ignorou.

\- Realmente. - disse ela em reclamação, se erguendo para retirar o vestido sujo.

\- Vamos logo terminar isso para a senhora voltar para o evento. - disse Lily de uma forma que ela quisesse isso, mas estava obvio que não.

O vestido foi posto, e o que estava sendo tão elogiado por Lily em todo o caminho de carruagem, foi posto em cima da cama de hospedes. Quando a mesma apertou com força a cinta por traz de suas costas, um grunhido de dor veio a mente, quase xingando na realidade. Ela nunca havia se acostumado com as roupas que tinha que usar nessa idade, e muito menos amava o jeito de ser. Queria ser livre e estar com coisas de seus gostos. Mas como um pássaro engaiolado, não poderia voar. Assim guardava por si cada opinião até sair daquele quarto e voltar para o evento que ainda ocorria sem parar.

Ao pisar para a fora da mansão, voltou a ver os arredores, se esquecendo de Lily bem atrás dela. Ela focava em ver os arredores, e quando não desejou perceber a presença do Phantomhive, se amaldiçoou quando o viu junto ao seu mordomo em um grupo de nobres. Elle nem respirou quando lembrou quem é e como agia o Phantomhive. Sabia que não era mais uma criança gentil como ela também já foi ou ainda é, mas conhecia algo que o mesmo não imaginava que ela soubesse.

Um sinal foi imitido quando viu os olhos do garoto verem os seus numa taxa de segundos, e em seguida, erguendo a bebida que estava a segurar para ela. A sua garganta engoliu seco com o ato feito pelo mesmo, e que sem pensar muito, sorriu e agradeceu pelas boas vindas novamente por ser afilhada da rainha. Ela pensou que não deveria se envolver mais do que isso, e deixou de lado o que pensava fazer ao largar o evento. Quando se virou para andar e se sentar a espera do momento certo, ouviu a voz do Sr. Wanklin juntamente com o de sua esposa.

\- Lady Elle! - novamente chamando por Lady. - Pode se ressecar como desejado?

Após se virar e ver o rosto de seu parente distante, e ainda um dividador de seu pai, não pode sorrir ao vê-lo. Já está mais do que na hora de terminar com isso e ir ao ponto com uma conversa a sós no escritório do Sr. Wanklin. A Sra. Wanklin, que estava ao seu lado por ser forçada, sorriu de forma graciosa, deixando Elle sem palavras para gentilezas. Claro que, mesmo restando muito do que foi obrigado a aprender, não pretendia estar sempre a sorrir quando seu corpo estava cansado após uma noite em claro.

\- Muito bem, Sr. Wanklin. - disse Elle como resposta, deixando seu guarda sol de lado para Lily.

\- Vejo que gostou do vestido.

\- Sim. É realmente bonito.

Um pouco de destreza foi posto quando se lembrou que escolheu pelo modo dos outros serem tão de mal gosto.

\- Estes foram vestidos que mesma escolhi para presentes em seu aniversário, mas não pude dá-los por estar doente. - disse a Sra. Wnaklin não sabendo do mal gosto que tem.

Elle quis rir em receber esse comentário de tão mal gosto, mas se segurou sabendo que riria por simples maldade. Ela se recompôs por um momento, e disse de forma simples:

\- Sr. Wanklin, preciso falar com o senhor em particular.

Existia muita gente importante ao redor deles, e ela não se importaria se for aqui mesmo falar das vergonhas que ele tente a esconder. Não teria importância de o Phantomhine estivesse prestando atenção no que está ocorrendo na sua volta. Elle realmente não está ligando, por agora.

O sorriso em seu rosto fez com que fechasse um pouco olhos, como estivesse realmente fechado. Os seus braços se cruzaram a espera de uma resposta, e não pensava de modo algum andar alguns metrôs para a mansão a espera de uma conversa particular. Existe uma coisa que os nobres não são de cara: curiosos. Eles ao menos tinha vergonha na cara quando uma pessoa conversava em particular sem paredes ou portas.

O Sr. Wanklin pareceu desajeitado sem mostrar um sorriso como fazia antes. Como ela, estava sério em relação ao assunto que ele sabia que ela veio fazer, e não esperava que algum acordo pudesse ser feito novamente já que se tratava dela ao invés de seu pai. Os olhos de sua esposa percorreram para os outros que nem estavam prestando quando ela viu, mas dava para sentir quando Elle viu aquele mesmo grupos de nobres a pronta para uma nova fofoca.

\- Acho que não é necessário ser tão direta, Lady Elle... Podemos falar em meu escritório? - disse o Sr. Wanklin, mostrando o caminho até a entrada da mansão.

\- Sinto muito, Sr. Wanklin. Desfaço de uma conversa em seu escritório, pois ainda estou me recuperando de um pequeno incidente em meu vestido que ganhara de minha madrinha. - pôs a assusta-lo. - Que tal uma simples conversa enquanto vamos ao lado do jardim?

Ele não poderia recusar. Tantos olhos estavam a espero de um desprezo que, se o fizesse, levaria a morte só por afrontar alguém tão próximo da rainha. Ao menos, é assim que ela pensava quando viu o Sr. Wanklin sem saída. Mas, mesmo colocando em risco como sempre colocava, não se importava a dizer o nome da rainha, já que nunca a via pessoalmente se não for por cartas mandadas.

Se comentassem de uma forma irônica, todos iriam não ter mais medo dela ou do que a acusam. Porque, graças ao seu título, não caiu em tão calunia depois que acordou novamente.

Os dois pequenos gestos que fizeram diante de tal afronta, foram leves quando viu os olhos de Lily sobre o homem dividor. Quando ia dar um passo a falar por sua sua senhora, ela parou quando Elle acenou que não. Afinal, se deixasse, um barraco iria acontecer num jardim que ela gostou de ver.

Sr. Maknner foi esperto em uma coisa: ter aceitado o belo convite da bela dama. Ele ergueu seu rosto, e a sua esposa entendeu quando se retirou dos braços do marido.

\- Está bem.

Um sorriso se formara na face de Elle quando ouviu a resposta que queria. Com isso, não perdeu tempo a ser acompanhada a dez passos atrás por sua empregada pessoal, enquanto o Sr. Wanklin estava a andar ao seu lado. A altura dos dois não incomodava muito ela, já que viu muitas outras pessoas em sua vida que ainda a comportavam como uma menina recém-nascida. Mas, ela não escondia que ainda era muito jovem desde que aprendeu a fazer isso, e não tinha nenhuma vontade em voltar a festas do chá ou tocar piano todos as manhãs para sua mãe, porque tudo aquilo não passava de algo que poderia um pássaro fazer, ainda preso numa gaiola. Ela se sentia assim tão presa naquela mansão. Entretanto, estava segura de coisas que externamente a faziam ainda querer viver na gaiola.

A batida dos passos soados pelos sapatos de salto baixo foi o que acordaram ela de seu pensamento pequeno, que a incomodou por ainda xingar e saber que esta é a verdade sobre quem ela é. Com os passos, a sua face se virou de lado para ver os arbustos em ótima forma desenhada, tirando as flores coloridas que cheiravam bem e sem nenhuma marca de que foi maltratada. O senhor ao lado dela não estava nem ligando para a natureza em sua volta, e só de pensar na negação de não ver coisas tão belas em seu jardim, fez com que Elle nem tentasse entender a situação dele. E vendo que ele está a espera do assunto que ela já sabe do que ela quer tratar, não esperou tempo a perguntar:

\- Diga, Sr. Wanklin, o senhor é feliz? - perguntou Elle de uma forma que sempre perguntara. Não como uma adulta, mas uma criança feliz.

Talvez ele não entendesse onde ela quisesse chegar com esta pergunta, que achara muito estúpida, mas que é algo realmente preciso para continuar uma conversa. A pergunta que tentou fazer era algo que ela sempre perguntou, se mostrando ainda criança, que precisava saber mais sobre o que o mundo adulto a guardava. E, além do mais, mostrar um lado que talvez ele não enxergou como saída da ruína.

\- Claro que sim, Lady Elle. - respondeu sem pensar. - Tenho propriedades, e sou rico. Além disso, tenho coisas que todos deveriam ter. Já tenho tudo que eu preciso. Esposa. Filhos bem-sucedidos, e riquezas.

O sorriso que se clareou na face dela se desfez com as más palavras do homem Maknner. Aquilo que ela queria ouvir não veio de sua boca, e muitos menos na dele, mas das palavras que a fizeram parar e estar bem a sua frente, não mais uma Elle criança.

\- Não. Realmente... Esperava mais vindo de sua resposta. - disse ela sem se importar mais com um acordo em mente.

\- O que esperava?

\- Nada. - ressoou cansada. - Só espero que quando o senhor tentar fazer mais uma dívida com algum nobre, se ponha em seu lugar quando não se ver com nada.

O mesmo não conseguia estar mais controlado como antes, e quando estava a ter um ataque de fúria como fez com seu pai no passado, se cansou quando viu os passos de Lily segurando o seu punho quando tentou tocar o ombro dela.

\- Está tudo bem, Lily. - respondeu ao ver a mesma se afastando, e mais tarde se opondo a frente contra o Sr. Wanklin. - Infelizmente, seu prazo acabou para acabar as dívidas. As suas propriedades serão tomadas como forma de pagamento, e deixaremos o senhor ao menos com essa propriedade...

'' Já lhe deixo um aviso que os guardas da corte real viram a sua procura para a assinatura dos papéis. E se não assinar, pegaremos de um de seus filhos ou de sua esposa. Não poderás entrar em contato com qualquer outro nobre ou se opor a uma nova dívida para pegar seus bens de volta. E, como meu pai me mandou transmitir, você não poderá ter mais esse título de nobre se continuar apostando. Entendeu, Sr. Wanklin?''

Na altura onde a conversa estava, nem Elle poderia mais aguentar estar assim. O último sorriso que deu foi apenas um simples que quase lhe custou o cansaço. Seu corpo começava a doer, e já não via a hora de desmaiar de tanta dor. O cansaço quase a pegava se não fosse pelo desespero rápido do mais velho sobre ela, mas, como sempre, Elle ficou imóvel sem demonstrar medo sobre Maknner ou qualquer outro. Entretanto, quando pensou que ele iria tentar bater nela, o contrário ocorreu.

\- Sua..!

\- Hum? - Ela não percebeu quando um vulto estava a aparecer quando a impediu de se machucar justo pelo punho de Maknner.

Ciel Phantomhine.

Além de ser o único membro restante após o incêndio na mansão onde morava com seus pais. Os antigos Sr. e Sra. Phantomhine morreram em tragédia, e muitos acharam que a criança também se foi com os pais. Entretanto, depois de muitos meses com os boatos da causa desconhecida do incêndio, algo como ele reapareceu em forma de fantasma diante dos túmulos de seus pais e o seu próprio. Dizia que ele é um demônio, ou um espírito voltado dos mortos. Mas, o que todos menos acreditavam e pensavam foi rever a história de seu mordomo mistério, que não aparentava ser real. Por isso, não enxergaram a verdade por trás do olho direito que se escondia pelo tapa olho. Um simples contrato fora feito na noite de morte, e um demônio se juntou até que chegasse a hora de levar a alma como recompensa.

O céu se fez mais escuro na visão de Elle, e quando se virou ainda sem emoção, enxergou os olhos reais por traz daqueles tão comuns. Precisamente seu olho esquerdo foi capaz de ver uma cor negra juntamente com a real forma, se refazendo em um pensamento. Pois, com os olhos tão mudados e tão incomuns entre outros humanos, fizera medo que fosse descoberta pelo demônio que se divertia.

\- A senhorita está bem, Lady Elle? - o mordomo a perguntara em um sorriso belo, quase a atrai-la.

\- Obrigada, mordomo. - disse Elle, de uma forma que se afastou a perceber o perigo que estava no meio de dois homens.

Os pequenos passo ela dera, a fizeram perceber que não estava mais a três como imaginava estar. Agora, juntamente com Ciel e seu mordomo Sebastian, se juntara cinco entre todos. O Sr. Wanklin que estava em total em choque após receber as infelizes notícias, ficara descontrolado ainda que o mordomo segurasse o punho que quase estava a dar nela. Logo, ela ganhou o controle depois de ver a surpresa em sua frente, onde queria não ver em todo esse tempo. Ao se virar com a ajuda de seus pés, viu o Phantomhive em sua frente, sem falar nada.

\- Lady Elle? - a voz do garoto um ano mais velho do que ela ecoara como se estivesse longe, o que a deixou perplexa.

O tom agudo de todos estava incomodando os seus ouvidas, a deixando mais e mais com dores fortes. Ela concordou consigo mesma que não iria aguentar muito, e já que terminara de dar o aviso que foi o obrigada a dar no lugar do pai, não precisava estar mais acordada. Seu corpo está se cansando, e o descanso foi pouco só sendo levada pela voz de Lily que a guiava.

Lily estava correndo ao seu socorro mesmo de longe, e se ao desmaiar, provavelmente cairia nos braços daquele que ela não desejava rever.

\- Agradeço pela ajuda, Ciel Phantomhive.

O último agradecimento em questão se tornou as últimas palavras que ela desejava dá-lo.

Mesmo ao perigo de morte que lhe aguardava.


	4. Capítulo Três: Relógio em Alma

As batidas na porta foram mais evidentes quando Elle acordou assustada, e vindo de seus pensamentos se lembrara perfeitamente do momento em que desmaiou bem na frente de Ciel Phantomhive. Aquela presença passou rápido como um sonho quando viu Lily aos choros quando lhe viu acordar. Os berros foram tão grandes que Elle não entendia de primeira o que ocorrera para lhe causar um grande susto, mas após ganhar relatos depois que desmaiou, ficava constrangida com cada palavra que a sua emprega dizia de forma normal, o que para ela não será nada normal a experiência.

O susto se passou por todos quando a mansão viu a presença de sua senhorita desmaiada sobre os braços de um mordomo, que para outras empregadas, será um nobre homem ao serviço. Elle soube por sua amiga que estava muito mal mesmo após uma séria de medicamentos justamente pelo cansaço e dor, e que preocupou até o Sr. Phantomhine. Se passou quase a metade de um dia quando ela acordou, e ao seu lado estava Lily a ajeitar uma compressa. Antes ela estava num estado lamentável para alguém importante, e foi resolvida a ter uma pequena visita do médico que ela tanto odiava.

Aquele médico, Sr. Prasley, é o médico real que cuidava tanto dela ou da rainha Elisabeth II. Quando ela ficava doente, mesmo por uma simples gripe, lembrara dos medicamentos ruins que ele sempre dava juntamente com a sua cara emburrada. Como todas as vezes, ele estava sentado sobre uma poltrona ao lado da cama onde Elle estava sentada ainda com a longa camisola - não queria que ele visse seu corpo, já que suspeitava de ser um pervertido -, e esperava quando o odioso médico tirasse logo o equipamento para ver as batidas no seu pulso.

Quando o médico se afastou para retirar suas palhetas para anotações, ela percebeu que tinha algo de estranho num dia como hoje. Em algum momento seus pensamentos se mantiveram calados a se lembrar que soube de sua amiga sobre chegar na mansão de sua família aos braços do mordomo Sebastian, e ao lado seu mestre, Ciel Phantomhive. Por culpa disso, ela não acreditava que aquilo realmente aconteceu depois de nãos em um cuidado para que anda além de humanos estivessem no mesmo local onde morava. Ser difícil quando ainda olhava para os lenções grossos que estavam até a sua cintura, e permanecendo de um modo calado no seu quarto onde só está o médico e Lily, que olhava a cada centímetro que o homem mais velho fazia enquanto deixava uma bandeja com água e café no criado-mudo próximo a cama de Elle.

Ao parar de encarar o lençol que a cobria pela metade, viu-se diante de seu braço nu, onde o médico acabara de colocar dois dedos sobre o pulso da garota, que esperava uma boa resposta quando viu o rosto do velho com mais uma ruga depois de meses sem visita.

\- A senhorita ainda toma o medicamento que lhe mandei tomar? - perguntou o Sr. Preslay quase como se soubesse a resposta.

Elle virou o rosto com um pouco de negação, pois nunca gostou de tomar aqueles remédios fedidos que o velho preparava ou comprava.

\- A Lady Elli estava muito bem de saúde antes disso acontecer, Sr. Preslay. - disse Lily, que estava sendo glorificada, mesmo mentalmente, por sua mestre.

O som de fogos sendo soltados mentalmente por ela ficaram muito mais alegres. Só pelo fato do Sr. Preslay não saber sobre as dores agudas no meio noite ocorrida antes de partir para o evento, eram melhores do que presentes que ganha todos os dias pelos seus parentes distantes.

A cara do médico não parecia muito contente por seus remédios serem dispensados por ela, já que amava tanto as próprias obras que adorava fazer. Porém, continuavam odiados por qualquer um que tomasse, inclusive a rainha.

\- Como estou, doutor? - perguntou Elle num som calmo, sem demonstrar muita emoção na voz.

Um suspiro foi ouvido dos lábios murchos do homem mais velho, e Elle quase teve certeza de ver mais sinais de velhice vinda de seus olhos muito mais murchos.

\- Sua saúde está precária, Lady Elle. - começou a explicar o médico. - Você necessita se exercitar mais, e não participar de eventos ou trabalhos que precisam de seu esforço. Se alimentar mal e não tomar os remédios de forma correta fazem isso acontecer novamente, e realmente não queremos ver a senhorita em mal-estar de novo.

"Será que a senhorita tenha férias sem ter preocupações que uma menina de sua idade não teria. E, isto começa com um simples sono sem pausas. Como também, não estar a mais nenhum perigo como ocorreu ontem... Me ouça e tome os mínimos cuidados".

As palavras realmente não passavam na mente dela. Férias? Cuidado mínimo? Uma garota como ela não poderia estar em paz quando necessitava cuidar de tantas cosas que não deveriam ser de seu grande, e muita mais quando um passo pode ter sido feito ao ser vista aos olhos do Phantomhive. E isto, mexia muito, principalmente ao coração.

\- Está bem. Farei como o senhor deseja. - disse Elle, quase e se engasgar com as próprias palavras, pois são puras mentiras.

O doutor que antes estava fora no quarto e aos olhos da única companheira dela, se tornou vago quando a mesma deixara o cômodo com o Sr. Prasley até a saída da mansão. Novamente, Elle continuava calada quando ainda deixava seu braço esquerdo nu sem se importar com a solidão breve, porque Lily logo voltaria para tentar animá-la ou colocar no eixo as ideias mais loucas que a menina inventa só para burlar as regras. Todavia, ela não pensava nada disso quando focava o olhar para qualquer canto do seu quarto como uma resposta de socorro. Uma das janelas de seu quarto foi a resposta mais certa que procurava, porque se lembrava bem das vozes que podia ser ouvida daqui quando tinha cinco anos, onde brincava com outras empregadas e um de seus irmãos mais velhos do que ela. Mas, aquela memória se desfez a ter uma dor de cabeça de algo que não se lembrava muito. A sua mão tocou o lado que lateja, e se lembrou quando estava brincando com seus três anos de idade sobre o pé de um móvel numa mansão que não sabia, mas muito familiar. Algo mais claro veio a sua mãe, e quando viu a miniatura dizer o nome de alguém, a sua boca se calou como se fosse muda. O nome não quis se pronunciar, e um segredo se guardou após a porta de seu quarto ser aberta novamente.

Lily entrou no quarto de um modo feliz, mas não muito como nas outras vezes. Além do mais, Elle já sabe o que pode ter, pois não se trata de uma doença ou que possa trazer a sua morte.

Só existia cansaço em seu corpo por não aguentar tanto peso nas costas.

\- Ele disse tantas coisas boas assim para você sorrir desse jeito? - perguntou Elle, cobrindo a manga da camisola antes que a outra fizesse.

\- Na realidade não esperava nenhuma notícia vindo dele, senhora. - disse Lily ao deixar mais dúvida sobre se ela escondia algo ou não.

\- Bem, isso não importa. - a preocupação era zero a ela. - Só preciso recuperar minha energia pelo menos esta semana se tenho que viajar para a norte.

O aviso foi prévio quando seus olhos estavam a se fechar novamente, e por uma fração de segundos, sentiu o sono voltar de acordo com sua vontade. Seu corpo se encostou sob a cama macia, e sentiu uma melhor paz quando estava dormindo. Lily, que estava dobrando os as suas roupas pela terceira do dia, organizava com carinho o que Elle possivelmente irei querer vestir para um passeio no jardim. Cada peça tinha um carinho de ser arrumado, que, ao contrário de Elle que não se importava apenas vestir a camisola de hoje pelo resto dos dias, se tronou importante para não manchar ainda mais a imagem que Lily tem tanto orgulho de ajudar.

Os olhos dela se fecharam, e as janelas não transmitiam mais o sol que a impedia de dormir. Lily as fechara com cuidado para não acordá-la, e terminara as roupas antes que um baque e a escuridão da noite artificial entrassem no cômodo pessoal. E mais uma vez, os sonhos sobre o passado restringiram a sua mente de pensar, e esquecer aquilo que estava a atormentar todas as noites.

Elle dormia em paz.

Após uma outra manhã sendo acordada por Lily, percebia algo de apressado quando o suor percorria a lateral de seu rosto. Ela, que sabia muito bem que a sua amiga nunca iria atrapalhar seu descanso, estava mais aflita do que as outras vezes. O seu jeito deixou Elle sem entender, já que acordou depois de dois dias num sono pesado. Por culpa disso seu corpo estava bem pesado ao desejo de dormir mais, mas não poderia ocorrer justo por Lily balançar seus braços.

\- O que houve, Lily?! - Perguntou ela ao ver a amiga aos prantos em sua cama.

Por que ela está chorando?, Ela perguntou para si mesma. Nunca a tinha visto de tão perto da forma em que estava, e agindo assim de uma forma tão contrária. Porém, Elle percebeu a tempo uma marca de sangue em sua bochecha avermelhada.

Aquele não era o sangue de Lily.

\- Onde está meu irmão, Lily? - Perguntou novamente a garota. O cheiro de sangue percorreu em si.

A sua amiga, e a única que lhe desejava liberdade desta vida, parou de choramingar na mesma hora quando sua senhora já estava de pé, colocando seu roupão e indo em direção a porta. Pois só uma coisa ocorria em sua mente: o seu irmão.

Elle conhecia aquele cheiro de sangue na bochecha de Lily, e mesmo não sendo um demônio, poderia reconhecer a qualquer longitude um cheiro tão familiar quanto esse. Albert, o seu irmão mais novo, era o único em que ainda vivia na mesma mansão em que Elle vivia, sobre os mesmos cuidados que o pai imponha sob ela. E que, por direitos de ainda ser considerado um bebê com seus cinco anos, ainda assim era castigado por algumas vezes por sua mãe. Entretanto, Elle pensou o que estaria a sua mãe fazendo aqui em sua casa enquanto descansava, e ainda por cima meter-se com seu irmão.

\- Senhora! Por favor! - Lily a seguia no caminho que ela continuava a dar por ouvir o choro da criança. - Ela é sua mãe!

O corredor do segundo andar permanecia tão barulhento quanto se lembrava de quando mais nova. A lembrança de ser apanhada por sua mãe por ter ser comportado mal em uma baile, ou por não ter aprendido as regras, se tornaram uma pesadelo quando Elle lembrara. E como antes, ainda soava o choro incrédulo de seu irmão vindo em direção ao seu quarto, logo ouvindo a voz de sua mãe que não havera a meses.

Lily, por sua vez, continuava a implorar que sua senhora voltasse para seu quarto e não envolve-se com a briga. Porém, os motivos de pedir com tanto desespero e acordar Elle vendo-a machucada e castigada por sua mãe como o irmão mais novo de sua senhora, não a fez pensar que o corpo dela estaria acabado mesmo após por dois dias. Mas ela não ligava, ainda existia força para enfrentar a sua mãe e pola para fora de sua mansão.

\- Deixe Albert em paz, mamãe! - Gritou Elle num eatrongo logo após abrir a porta do quarto com força.

No fim em que abriu os portões sentiu suas mãos tremerem de leve, e que por sinal, não fez Lily - logo atrás dela- perceber o sinal do seu corpo. Já na cena .que via no quarto de sua irmão mais novo, Elle percebeu a sua mãe, ainda mais bela, segurando um vara de metal, e seu irmão, abaixado e pequenino se protegendo no chão das batidas daquele chicoto. As roupas do menino não estavam em consideráveis boas condições, pois vou a roupa que o pequeno adorava usar estar encharcada com o seu sangue.

O horror de Elle não foi pouco ao ver seu irmão nesse estado, tão deplorável. Em sua mente nunca pode imaginar que isto ocorresse com ele novamente, e nunca ao pensar que a Sra. Belldmort levaria vantagem com seu descanso. Mas, com todos os acontecimentos e a sua presença no quarto de seu irmão, a sua mãe que antes estara batendo com mais força no menino se paralisou e olhou para a sua filha ainda desarrumada e furiosa com sua mãe.

\- Albert!

Logo Elle correu para o seu irmão, e viu ainda duas empregadas presentes na sala não fazendo nada. A sua mãe de afastou na mesma hora, indo ao lado das duas empregadas que pareciam serem suas damas. Antes mesmo que sua mãe desejasse fazer algo com ela também, Lily a protegeu junto com um guarda trazido no caminho a protegendo enquanto via sue irmão abrir os olhos e chorar em seu ombro.

O coração de Elle doeu por vê-lo assim.

\- Lelie... - Disse seu irmão a chamá-la, logo em seus braços, já desmaiando.

Elle não poderia acreditar que algo assim poderia ocorrer. Ver seu irmão, em tal situação, só a fez ter mais ódio de sua família, vendo que estava sozinha no caminho de paz. Desde então, só via seu irmão sorrir e gargalhar todas as vezes que voltava para casa, o que a fazia melhorar todos os dias. Porém, quando viu seu irmão desmaiar em seus braços sentiu um vazio e a saudade pela gargalhada do menor. Os cabelos loiros e brilhantes passaram pelo ombro de Elle, e gritou sem se importar com a presença da mãe.

\- Lily, chame um doutor agora! Vá! - Gritou Elle num tom nunca visto por sua mãe ou qualquer um. O desespero é enorme.

\- Sim, senhora! - Lily correu em seguida, indo em direção a um telefone mais próximo.

Por sua vez, a Sra. Belldmort sorriu com o acontecido. Pela primeira vez, querendo ver a sua filha em tal desespero, se sentiu feliz em duas coisas nas quais foi seus dois filhos mais novos. A gargalhada aflingiu todo o canto do quarto, ainda Elle segurando seu irmão nos braços e o colocando em sua cama para logo fazer algo.

O ódio estara a percorrer a cada canto enquanto sua mãe continuava a rir no canto junto com suas empregadas, que a seguiam. O jovem guarda, que nem ao menos conhecia, seguia a protegê-los de algum passo que a mãe e suas empregadas dessem com a varinha de metal que segurava com sua luva de cetim.

A Sra. Belldmort, a tão conhecida dama, não era nada além de um monstro pecador. A sua beleza ou sua gentileza não demonstravam tanta avareza quanto desejava. Suas diversões como uma dama na qual pariu uma filha especial para a rainha lhe fez grandes favores. Entretanto, um jovem filho menor imprestável não lhe traziam seus desejos, pois somente por sua filha que a criança ainda permanecia vivo.

Albert Belldmort, ou somente Albert, não era uma criança de tão grande riqueza para sua família. Anteriormente, em épocas de diversão de sua mãe, um relacionamento floresceu com o Duque viajante da Irlanda. E, por culpa deste relacionamento, nasceu o fruto do caso e rejeitado irmão, que por sua vez foi aceito pelas condições de não ser visto uma única vez pelo Sr. Belldmort, e somente lhe criado por suas mãe até os dois anos, e depois ser jogado por outras babás, que meso lhe recebo um salário digno o tratavam mal. Porém, logo após Elle voltar de sua viagem da Irlanda e resolver a conexão com o Duque da Irlanda para colocar o jovem menino como seu único herdeiro em seu testamento, se tornou real o motivo de levá-lo para outra mansão, onde poderia ser tratado como igual, e onde Elle já vivia as vigia de Rainha e da corte.

Elle conhecia a história por trás de seu pai o aceita-lo, mesmo não sendo seu filho: dinheiro. Por mais que ainda lhe custasse uma vergonha em ter um filho de sua mulher com um amante, o Belldmort decidiu a ameaça de sua filha ganhar um pouco que lhe restava da jovem para o seu pai.

\- Ah! Ah! Ô minha pobre filhinha... Acha mesmo que dará tempo de seu irmão viver?

Em seus pensamentos, não pode se segurar e contorcer de raiva logo após sentir sua mão apertar-se com força. Seu irmão estava doente, e não poderia fazer nada se não tivesse magia em suas mãos, ou o pode necessário que o segurasse até a vinda do doutor.

Elle precisava de mais poder se quisesse assegurar a sua segurança e de seu irmão das mãos de qualquer tipo de monstro.

\- Por que bateu nele, sua vadia? Ele não é mais seu filho. Se esqueceu? - Disse ela logo a colocar de raiva a Sra. Belldmort.

\- Não brinque comigo, sua pirralha! - A Sra. Belldmort deu passos grandes até ela, mas parada pelo guarda. - Sua sua mãe! Me respeite!

Elle não desejava a mais chamar aquela mulher de mãe. Sua alma já estara vazio por tanto tempo, e se sentia suficientemente bem somente com uma pessoa ao seu lado, sem ser seus dois pais.

A jovem Belldmort se contorceu na cama para ver a sua mãe por trás, sendo proibida pelo guarda que a protegia de um varinha de metal se aproximar de sua pele doente. Por outro lado, Elle se levantou sem ter medo, e olhando nos olhos azuis fixamente. Em sua mente, já não tolerava mais tais comportamento diante de si, ou de seu irmão menor, que lhe dava esperanças enquanto respirava.

De tal pensamento, Elle não precisou mais mostrar-se tanto para uma bruxa que ela pensava que a Sra. Belldmort é. Ao contrário, um sorriso encantado como fazia em todas ocasiões necessárias fez o medo de sua mãe voltar aos poucos com as suas palavras.

\- Me desculpe, mamãe. - Começou a falar. - Acho que me comportei mal de tal maneira ao ver o meu irmãzinho querido tão machucado.

Ela ficou calada, juntamente com as suas empregadas acompanhantes de sua senhora. E que, sem perceber, fez o mesmo ao Guarda-Costas de sua frente.

\- Veja. - Elle olhou ao seu irmão novamente, sentindo a dor ao fundo. - Não é lindo a cor vermelha?

Aos poucos o medo iniciou a usar a Sra. Belldmort, em que antes nem ao menos demonstrará medo em tais palavras. Entretanto, dentro da mulher que acabará de fazer Elle com raiva, caminhava em lembranças que somente a dama Belldmort e a Sra. Belldmort poderiam saber. E, estás lembranças, nas quais se lembrava lembrou-se a mesma pergunta que a sua filha fizera a tanto tempo atrás. "Não é lindo a cor vermelha, mamãe?" Perguntou ela enquanto a via em sua lembrança ainda revestida por um sangue que só consiguira ver em seus lábios pequeninos.

\- O que houve, mamãe? Parece estranha... - Disse Elle logo a rir de fundo com avós tão criança.

Fazia tempos em que viu sua mãe assim: trêmula a ponto de cair no chão.

As empregadas que continuavam ao seu lado não desistiram a por um fim na vida de sua senhora, e logo a puseram sobre seus braço antes que pudesse cair como a varinha de metal que cairá aos pés de Elle sem ao ganhar um olhar da jovem. A sua única visão continuava a encarar a mulher em sua frente, que a olhou com o medo suando em sua pele. Logo a menina deu mais um sorriso antes de apanhar a varinha manchada com o sangue de seu irmão.

Elle chegou mais perto de sua mãe, e sussurrou em seu ouvido como criança:

\- Não venha mais a esta mansão, mamãe.

Após se afastar de sua mãe com um sorriso em seus lábios por ainda, voltou a usar para o Guarda-Costas que lhe protegia, o dizendo:

\- Sir Rowan, por favor, avise a Sra. Maria para pedir para algumas outras damas acompanharem a Sra. Belldmort para fora da mansão.

\- Sim, Lady Elle.

\- Obrigada, Sir Rowan.

Assim sendo um dos fiéis guardas escolhidos e logo selecionados pela jovem no dia de sua mudança a está mansão, o guarda não desobecer as ordens dados, e logo partindo ao encontro da empregada chefe, que já deverá estar vindo se for em cálculos como a mente de Elle pensa na empregada chefe que sempre a ajudou.

E por consequência, se sentou onde estara ao lado de seu irmão menor ainda deitado e respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. As delicadas mãos da jovem menina passaram nos fios loiros do menininho que durmia. E assim deixando de lado a sua mãe, que lhe poderia lhe causar algo que quisesse, porém ela sabia que isto não ocorreria.

\- A senhora também pode ir embora com suas damas. - Disse Elle só relendo a face de seu irmão. - Gostaria de ficar a sós se suas damas a acompanhasse, não?

A Sra. Belldmort se remexeu e gritou de leve para as duas damas em companhia a soltarem. E novamente, pronta para fazer algum mal sobre a dama daquela mansão, se lembrara que por tanto não poderia fazer nada. Por tais motivos, não fez nada além de sair em silêncio e xingar a sua filha antes de sair e bater a porta com brutalidade. Mas, mesmo por isso, Elle continuava a acarênciar os fios de cabelos loiros de seu irmão menor, lhe cantando uma canção para acalmar.

Uma vez, ele lacrimejava em seus olhos fechados. Mas, em cada lágrima descida, a jovem dama o acalmava a tirar-lhe um pouco de dor que conseguia retirar.

\- Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem, Albert. - Disse Elle a acalma-lo.

\- Lelie...

Mais uma vez o seu coração bateu de forma dolorosa.

Sentiu a culpa de não tê-lo o ajudado, ou até mesmo cura-lo.

\- Desculpe por não ter suficiente de te curar, Al... Desculpe. - Lamentava a cada palavra que lhe percorria depois das lágrimas.

Ela não poderia.

Com seu tempo estar sendo curto, e sua alma sem tempo a sua vida estaria a fim com os Phantomhive.


	5. Capítulo Quatro: Meio Sangue

Eis que a jovem Elle homem mansão estaria mais aos prantos ainda assim que o seu doutor chegar a tempo em socorrer o seu amado irmão. As feridas feitas pela aberração que a pouco executou a mansão não é fácil de cuidar, e muito menos a matar uma criança de porte tão forte, e dizendo o doutor que tudo vai estar bem com descansos e ataduras para a cura.

Contudo, a jovem ainda sente seu coração doer por tanto sofrimento visto. Continuava firme enquanto olhava ao seu irmão que finalmente abrira os olhos quando o doutor o analisava. Três vezes o menino chamou "Lelie". Ele estava com medo do que poderia fazer, mas, como qualquer outra pessoa, aceitou logo após de duas palavras de sua irmã: "Ficará bem". O menino havia concordado com toda confiança que tinha por sua irmã mais velha, mesmo não a vendo todas os tempos dentro da mansão. As únicas vezes que a via fizera rir logo após aparentar cansada. O menino sentimento orgulho disso.

Por outra consequência, a jovem dama estara mal desde sua repentina aparição no quarto do menino. Seus ossos doíam dentro de sua carne vermelha juntamente com uma dor quase aguda por simples causa de raiva. Lily logo perceberá, mas ficou calada por sua senhora manda-la ficar ao lado de seu irmão enquanto estava a ser medicado.

Desde então, Elle ficara lá até achar o momento certo de voltar para o seu quarto, e trocar o seu roupão que se encontrava em tão sangue. Lily, como o costume de sua dama, um acompanhou até a porta ainda aberta pelo canto, mas a senhorita a aparou na mesma hora.

\- Fique com meu irmão, Lily. - Ordenou a jovem senhorita da mansão. - Voltarei sozinha para o meu quarto.

\- Mas senhora ..!

\- Não proteste, Lily Workh. Faça o que eu mando e nada irá ocorrer. - Disse Elle, um cala-la de vez.

\- Sim, Lady Elle. - Lily se reverêncio antes do baque da porta ser fechada novamente.

Nos corredores da mansão Belldmort, todos os empregados e cavalheiros já sabiam do ocorrido, como também serão brutalmente ensinados de nunca contar o que ocorre dentro desta mansão. A empregada chefe que sera a doze anos atrás a cuidadora de Lily em seus modos se controlaga em ocasiões quando se tinha a obrigação de calar alguns que pusessem dizer algo sem a permissão da jovem dama. Os seus passos não eram vistos e nem procurados por sua dama, que desejava a grande atenção da criança que cuidara. Todavia, definiu o tempo em que Elle a via, e a trocara por outra empregada, que a fez ter o tempo necessário em conversas quando planejava ir aos encontros com nobres. Por isso, existiam coisas que a faziam estar tão longe de sua Lady, mas tão perto de problemas que a menina nem ao pouco imaginava.

Aos poucos a jovem senhorita andava em seus corredores mal iluminados em direção ao seu quarto.

Há muitos pensamentos a percorrerem na mente da jovem Elle. Tais vezes em que se sentava em um de seus sofás e pensava não que tanto seus pais ganhariam com sua influencia sob uma rainha, se vai nhã mais responsabilidades mesmo que está em pouco tempo pensando no seu sentido de vida. Nestas horas Elle concluira que nunca houve uma resposta ao seu destino, e que tanto teme a proteger - como seu irmão.

Apenas sabia ela que leva viva poderia mudar destinos cruéis que desejava salvar. Os sonhos que lhe afirmaram que tudo que estava a viver já tinha sido vivido, assustava cada vez que dormia vagarosamente em seu lar. Como sombras a seguiam por qualquer lugar que possa estar, ou qualquer lugar que possa proteger de tais coisas. Embora isto possa ocorrer em qualquer lugar que ela possa estar, a próprio nunca deixar tal coisa toca-la ou assombra-la. No início havia sido difícil se acostumar com seus sonhos ou as lembranças no passado. Com o passar do tempo isto é acabava não sendo tão importante do que estar de volta a vida novamento e com risco de encontrar o Phantomhive. Desde criança, no momento em que acordou, jurou estar longe de tais problemas.

O tempo se passava rápido quando ela havia percebido que o destino lhe guardava muitas coisas que não desejava seguir, mas a mesma mesma não tinha a escolha a não ser trilhar no caminho mais escuro. Logo quando via trilha passar em seus sonhos sabia que tudo poderia ser uma demonstração de sua realidade, e das escolhas que tinha para seguir: se sacrificar ou salvar a si mesma. Dois caminhos lhe aparentam todas as últimas vezes em que dormia tão profundo, sendo que uma demonstração uma luz e paz, e uma escuridão e as dores de sua vida anterior. Elle pensara em ir ao caminho de paz, onde sempre sonhou estar a fins e acabar com sua dor. Mas, logo quando via o outro caminho do outro lado, sinto que algo errado desde o momento em que existisse somente duas estradas. Por que somente duas?, Ela oferta.

Estava feliz em ver seu irmão mais novo brincando no jardim de sua mansão, e o vendo feliz em toda sua vida. Aquilo lhe fez sorrir todas as vezes que entrava em sua própria mansão, lembrando que aquilo já não era mais um lugar em que deveria se acostumar como um temporário. Mal fornecido que aquele local se tornou seu lar permanentemente, pois seu irmão estava lá para dar alegrias que sua família dela nunca pode lhe dar. Albert havia se tornado o amor e o próprio ponto fraco da jovem dama. Por ser quem é, Elle concluira que idade de forma feia e calculista como características ter vantagens mesmo que existisse uma criança que ainda lhe dava a humanidade que foi tomada após a experiência amarga. As memórias memórias não lhe trouxeram felicidade ou liberdade que qualquer outra pessoa quisesse sentir em saber que está viva. Ao contrário, lhe trouxe sequelas de algo que não existiu após reviver, como também trouxe alarmes por coisas imprevisíveis. Tais coisas lhe trouxeram á uma mudança, onde sei irmão mais novo lhe acompanhou-a, o que trouxe felicidade mesmo que percebi nuncaesse.

No fundo, logo com as duas estradas a sua escolha, Ellle respirou como nunca havia feito. A sua voz não prestava a sair moment nesse mais necessitasse, no entanto, uma própria sabera que não palavras adiantaria de nada quando como memórias de pequenas coisas como seu irmão lhe deram felicidade. Algo que a jovem nunca lavrar em sentir depois de tanto tempo. Então, percebi percebido que, mesmo que o mundo cruel possa existir em qualquer lugar que exista, o que nos faz humanos é saber que a felicidade pode ser encontrada mesmo em situações de alto risco. E, como num sonho, ela viu uma saída não diante de duas estradas, mas nas matas que abriram um caminho de sua escolha onde sua própria alma abriu.

Pelo seu irmão, ou por algo que ainda lhe faz viver, sorriu com sinceridade ao acordar de mais um sonho estranho.

A porta de seu quarto poderia estar muito mais longe se não fosse guiada pelas lamparinas do corredor no fim da estrada. Estava mais tonta do que se sentia, e tal tontura a fez pensar em coisas que não devem ser pensadas ou analisadas, pois a confudiriam ainda mais. O ocorrido de seu irmão, e ainda com as dores por dormir em pouco tempo como um recém-nascido, se baseado no que ainda tinha que fazer. A única coisa que ainda executa ainda em pé e consciente de seus passos são como lamparinas que a guiaram até o fim do corredor do andar mais alto de sua mansão, onde já estava mal aberta a porta de seu quarto.

Logo quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, não estranhou por nada estar tão mudado dese dois dias atrás. A sua vista percorreu pelo enorme lugar, onde percorreu sua cama ainda desarrumada, e as cortinas muito bem fechadas como havia ordenado a Lily.

Em sua mente, se não houvesse sido acordada d então e maneira de tomada não um bom dia após acordar dois após dias em sono profundo, estaria em pé a ponto de descansar o que ainda que descansar. Embora lhe devesse fazer isso - dormir novamente - aparentava que a mesma não conseguiria dormir por dias até que recebesse boas notícias de seu irmão mais novo, Albert. O seu coração entrava em tal agonia que lhe impedia a ponto de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Os seus problemas lhe viam como uma bola de neve em sua mente, onde a fez se sentar em seu sofá um ponto de perceber que ainda era tarde.

Pouco tempo tinha a jovem Elle para resolver tudo o que tinha que fazer. A viagem ao Norte, e todos os preparativos para as próximas semanas se atrapalharam. Não pondo culpa em seu irmão ou em sua mãe se pôs com responsabilidade tudo o que havia ocorrido em sua mansão, pois afinal ela tinha que ter responsabilidade se quisesse estar longe do Phantomhive e de sua própria casa.

De início, conexão ainda sentada em uma de suas cadeiras sobre como sua mãe havia entrado em sua mansão. Pois se lembrara que ninguém poderia entrar e sair dessas terras se não fosse a mesma ou os empregados da casa. No entanto, uma perturbação em saber como um dos seus servos poderia ter feito a mansão aberta para a Sra. Belldmort. Algo não lhe batia em mente, onde somente vira em bater em seu filho mais novo, e sabendo que a guarda da própria criança já não lhe dizia mais respeito, mas que por agora seja das mãos da rainha e da jovem dama.

Por consequência de tais pensamentos ficou a pensar qual pessoa poderia ter, pelo próprio motivo da mesma consequência dentro desta casa, ea quem desobedece, já não podera mais trabalhar ao lado da rainha. Em qualquer outra situação ocorreria da mesma forma, mas, se em algum momento a jovem fracassar, talvez todos não lhe diga o respeito que tomava por anos.

\- Preciso fazer algo em relação a isto ... - Disse a jovem para si mesma, antes de perceber que cairá em sono profundo novamente.

Elle se aproxima do conforto entregue pelo próprio móvel, e se apodorou do sono que jamais pensara que veria novamente. Seus olhos se fecharam. Ainda pensando em o que fazer ou o quê dizer adormeceu em seu sono, e esquecendo o que de mal ainda poderia estar por vim em sua mansão.

* * *

A outra manhã não tera sido tão agitada quanto a noite interior. As cortinas continuaram fechadas até o dia em que sua empregada pessoal entrou em seu quarto, e a vendo-a ainda com tristeza ao pensar no estado de sua senhora. Embora este seja seu pensamento, Elle concluira que também não era de sua importância. Ela já sabia que Lily agiria assim, e mesmo assim, continuo em sua cama até o momento em que ela chegasse. A noite não chegava a ser terrível para ela. As dores que antes do sono por acordar tão de repente e cedo fez com que algo complicasse nas suas atitudes. Estará tão calada não era um hábito, mas pensar sobre o dia anterior e o estado de seu irmão, tudo piorou.

No momento in que a luz do sol chegou aos olhos dela, a sua visão turva após o tempo in full state sem sol. Os olhos arderam como consequência, mas ela continuou calada sem grunhir com aquela dor. Lily, por acaso, estranhou ou estado de sua senhora ainda na cama, e foi como o traje até o pé da cama ao seu lado sabre dos pensamentos de sua senhorita.

\- Como está se sentindo, senhora? - Perguntou Lily, e vendo-a entrelaçar os dedos de sua mão aos dela, que ainda agachada no pé da cama.

\- Apenas pensamentos, Lily. Nada além disso. - Disse ela, a arrancar seus dedos a fim de não dizer mais nada.

Ao seu levantar da cama foi em busca da luz que gostou tanto. Elle não desejava dizer tanto para uma empregada, mesmo que de confiança. Os pensamentos fazemiam guardar para ela, e pensar o momento rápido enganda estava sendo para sua única pessoa de confiança. Mentir nunca lhe foi uma opção, no entanto, uma obrigação. Pois se quisesse realmente viver sem que ninguém saiba o que vai estar guardado atrás de suas memórias, isto necessitaria de mentiras um tanto descaradas.

Não existia um momento em que a sua empregada pessoal, e única amiga, se enganasse com suas palavras. O seu modo de agir agir com que fosse atrás de respostas mesmo que fossem mentiras, e quando ouvisse Elle percebia o olhar que ela dava para a própria: como uma mãe. Por nunca te tanto a presença de seus irmãos mais velhos ou de sua mãe, Lily acabava sendo algo como uma mãe materna que Elle desejou ter na infância. Mas com seus pensamentos e idéias se esvaziando mais e mais com os anos, e indo até o ponto onde negar uma idéia de aceitar algo assim, pois sabia uma consequência de amar alguém, e o que pode ocorrer se envolver com ela. Então, acabava se transformando em algo mútuo e um tanto diferente do que as duas imaginavam: como uma serva e sua senhora. Não adiantaria de muito para que alguém mudasse isto.

O olhar sob o jardim de sua mansão lhe faziam pensar que irá fazer nesse dia. Muitos dos jardineiros estavam lá em baixo em seus trabalhos, enquanto outros são soldados a treino no campo por trás da beleza da mansão. Elle se sentiu cansada quando ainda estava em pé, e ao seu lado Lily para segura-la se necessitasse. No entanto, o olhar dela não estava tão preocupante sobre o estamos em que seu corpo pode estar, mas á lembrança em relação ao seu irmão. Neste horário ele deveria estar lá fora, brincando, só que por agora continuava em seu quarto com damas e guarda para ajudá-lo e protegê-lo.

O seu rosto se virou de lado ao dar atenção para sua empregada pessoal, e firme para discutir seus assuntos pendentes:

\- Lily. - Disse ela ao chamá-la.

\- Sim, senhora? - O olhar de Lily percorrera antes pelas veste ade sua senhora antes de ver, a mesma, em seu olhar tão frio sob a vista depois da janela.

\- Peça a Sra. Maria mandarem preparar uma carruagem para a maiúscula antes do almoço, e, por favor, faça um relatório em relação ao estado do meu irmão quando voltar. - Ordenou ela.

\- Mas ... A senhora não quer quê eu a acompanhe? - Perguntou Lily, e que, no entanto, não estava acreditando nas ordens de sua senhora sem a inclui-a em seus planos de saída. Sendo que ainda a surpreendia.

\- Desculpe, Lily. Preciso que você vigie meu irmão enquanto estiver fora, pois necessitarei resolver algo sozinha desta vez. - Disse ela ao avisá-la. No entanto, Lily continuava a não aceitar. - Não quero ser vista com nenhum de meus empregados enquanto estiver disfarçada para que ninguém saiba que estou lá.

\- Mas o que a senhora pensa em fazer? Pode ser perigoso! - O olhar de Elle não era um temer quando olhava em seus olhos, e a vendo-a de verdade. - Além disso, o jovem mestre está doente e precisa da senhora!

\- _Lily_ . - A mão da dama, mansão pousou pacificamente na mão em que antes rejeitou, e com um sorriso um pouco olhou para ela l, e mostrando-a que existem coisas que somente ela pode fazer. - Você é a única em que confio, e pessoal, a minha única amiga. Então, por favor, tome conta de meu irmão até eu voltar.

\- ... Está bem, Sra. Elle.

Ao final de suas argumentações contra sua senhora, Lily sente grata em ouvir isso mesmo que o recebimento que algo ruim pode ocorrer sem sua proteção. No entanto, sabia que a responsabilidade de servir e acreditar na palavra de sua senhora é muito mais importante do que opor a sua autoridade. Mesmo que a jovem dama não se importasse com o temperamento de sua empregada pessoal, e às vezes estava quase aos mils quando não morava estar dando falsas esperanças que um dia ela realmente amou a sua babá. Só que as palavras ditas pela mesma soaram como uma verdade pura, que a deixava esquecer do resto existente neste mundo.

Logo quando a mesma errou seus argumentos, se viu sem o que falar. Ela ainda estava em guarda - guardando sua opinião por si - quando Elle já não estava mais olhando para sua janela. Ao terminar disso, Ellle andou em calma, andou com o silêncio a calar, e sentou-se em um de seus sofás junto com uma xícara de chá que Lily colocada antes de abrir como cortinas. Em seu pensamento viu-se tomando o chá que a sua empregada sempre preparada, mas ao fazer isso se viu em silêncio absoluto. Algo lhe incomodava mesmo que não soubesse o quê.

Elle não sabia qual o motivo tão profundo depois de tanto tempo sabendo qual o objetivo de seus planos.

\- Algo de errado, senhora? - Perguntou Lily vendo-a ainda que parace seu serviço na escolha do vestido. - A senhora ainda não bebeu seu chá ... Pensei que gostasse das ervas.

O olhar da dama se passou por sua amiga com sua repentina pergunta, e dúvida. Em qualquer outra questão Elle poderia responder com clareza e sem dificuldade esta pergunta, mas por agora não sabia o que pensar. Sobre seu irmão, ou algo a mais que envolvesse o Phantomhive ?, Ela se perguntou, mas sem saber. Os dois lhe causaram danos que em segundos invadiam a sua mente e ficassem lá por muitos períodos, no entanto pensamentos assim erma em segundos quando se vinham na realidade sde ainda olhar o seu reflexo na xícara de chá ainda cheia.

Um suspiro saiu por suas narinas a fim de ci seguir olhar para o rosto de Lily, e pensar no que realmente dizer, sem que soubesse o que poderia responder. Embora passa-se por algo assim, uma sorte veio a cair no momento em que lembrou-se de suas tarefas:

\- Apenas os deveres de uma dama ... Nada além disso. - Respondeu Elle com esperança mútua que suas palavras suficientes suficientes a ponto de não se preocupar de qual forma se expresso, ou como remessa. - Além disso, Lily, o chá está ótimo como todas as vezes. No entanto, tenho que questionar: o cheiro cai bem.

\- Enquanto a senhora ainda estava descansando, pude ter um tempo e procurar por ervas novas. - Explicava Lily com a capacidade de tagarelar e por ainda escolher um vestido certo para a sua senhora passar despercebida. - Antes a Senhora comentou que achou o outro chá não tão forte, então decidi pesquisar por chás importados. Este, por exemplo, veio do Sul da Suldônia. Dizem que de lá o chá é muito mais cultivado do que aqui.

\- Hm .. Entendo. - A fragrância lhe encheu as narinas mais uma vez antes de pensar em mais algo. Nunca lhe via pensado o quão bom poderia ser, a ponto de relaxar com esta inquietação. - Mande um Sra. Maria importar mais ervas para mim, e depois troque-os com o chá escolhido da tarde.

\- Sim, senhora. 

O chá lhe serviço muito bem quando prestado. Desde sempre reclamou pelos chás importados de seu país, mas como a protegida da rainha devera ao traje real que um nobre deve ter para chegar ao lado da rainha. No entanto, seu gosto estava mudando enquanto crescia, e rejeitando qualquer gota de chá sem gosto que entrasse em sua garganta. - As suas experiências com o chá nunca foram tão boas até que Lily ficasse encarregada de seu lazer, ao resultado de qualquer criada. A partir disso, os chás eram um pouco fortes além da conta ou muito fracos como os outros. Mas, desta vez, Elle tem certeza de ter achado o seu próprio. 

Enquanto seus pensamentos estavam se esvaziando sobre sua nova escolha de chá, a mesma não havia percebido p quão tempo lhe restava. Por muitas manhãs sempre checava as datas e os horários que tem para aquele, mas após o ocorrido de ontem à noite, não lhe passava muitas coisas na cabeça após suas repentinas escolhas. Lily sempre poderia estar por lá quando mais necessário, e além disso, a companhia faz falta quando ela poderia fazer algo em relação a algum assunto. Em seus assuntos com o seu pai e os negócios que o mesmo tinha, Lily sempre foi e será sua proteção de algo externo lhe quiser fazer mal. Elle não sendo a melhor garota a se defender, se acostumava em ter um guarda-costas todas as vezes que necessário, mas em outras ocasiões sabera usar perfeitamente o uso de palavras, e como ter vantagens em sua maldição para outros. E guardando para si informações prestadas de maneira não consciente, para que não caísse em outras mãos informações somente suas. No fundo, Elle não desejava que outros além dela soubessem de sua existência, e muito menos da condição em que está - quase a um fio -, mas fazendo isso que todos acreditarem na suposta condição desde seu nascimento: nascida com um corpo fraco. Nesta época, poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que vai ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. Elle não desejava que outros além dela soubessem de sua existência, e muito menos da condição em que está - quase a um fio -, mas fazendo disso que todos acreditarem na suposta condição desde o seu nascimento: nascida com um corpo fraco. Nesta época, poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que vai ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. Elle não desejava que outros além dela soubessem de sua existência, e muito menos da condição em que está - quase a um fio -, mas fazendo disso que todos acreditarem na suposta condição desde seu nascimento: nascida com um corpo fraco. Nesta época, poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que vai ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. Pois algo lhe faltava se quiser ter alma a dar. poucos sabem o que se pode significar, e acreditando ser só algo em que humanos acredita, mas outros seres sabendo o que quer ser. Afinal, a capacidade é imensa se ao fazer um contrato com um demônio salvar sua vida, mas a dama desta mansão sabe que nem isso poderia lhe render mas tempo. 

Mas, por incrível, por qual motivo pensava nisso?, Elle se perguntava.

\- ... Não, não, este é um vestido muito formal ... - Disse Lily a murmurar. Uma mesma mesma aposentada como atenções de Elle sobre tais pensamentos, e viu a sua empregada pessoal em escolha indecisa por qual vestido não a chamaria atenção para outros na rua, mas a deixaria mais linda. Mas, em uma de suas escolhas, achara os dois vestidos precisos nas escolhas pessoais. Um sorriso veio a sua cara. - Finalmente achei! 

Os dois vestidos se levantaram nas duas mãos ocupadas com cada um sua mão. Em sua mão esquerda, estava lá o vestido azul marinho que ganha vezes usava por ser um tanto chamativo quando dado de presente por seu tio em seu aniversário quando mais jovem. Na época lhe recusava a usar algo assim, e por anos Lily deixava entre seus outros vestidos a fim de que algum dia sua senhora poderia usar em qualquer outra ocasião futura, mas por agora nunca ocorrido. Após muitos anos o vestido poderia lhe couber ainda com sua forma magra e sem estrutura física a não tão crescida. O outro vestido na mão direita de Lily, se via o vestido florido e tanto usado em algumas ocasiões quando estava em sua mansão. As vezes usada somente em dias quando devem a vinham vistas de seus outros pais, ou quando necessário fazer festas dos chás com outras garotas de sua idade a fim de boatos maldosos rolar por todos os cantos do país. Não existia amor ou alguma paixão por um vestido tão simples e bonito que ainda estar com seus outros vestidos, pois se era a grande escolha quando a dama da mansão não desejava usar tantas peças em cima de outras. A única peça na qual a relembrara que ainda é uma jovem menina, e não a dama que todos pensam a temer em frente. Nestes momentos ela esquecia o perigo dentro e fora de sua mansão, e só se focava em diversões diferentes. Todavia, lhe servia ver que as duas escolhas são muito opostas como que desejava naquela manhã de tarde. Uns opostos aos outros, e com diferentes lembranças sem que ninguém possa conhecer o quão memorável tudo é na mente de Elle. Não existia amor ou alguma paixão por um vestido tão simples e bonito que ainda estar com seus outros vestidos, pois se era a grande escolha quando a dama da mansão não desejava usar tantas peças em cima de outras. A única peça na qual a relembrara que ainda é uma jovem menina, e não a dama que todos pensam a temer em frente. Nestes momentos ela esquecia o perigo dentro e fora de sua mansão, e só se focava em diversões diferentes. Todavia, lhe servia ver que as duas escolhas são muito opostas como que desejava naquela manhã de tarde. Uns opostos aos outros, e com diferentes lembranças sem que ninguém possa conhecer o quão memorável tudo é na mente de Elle. Não existia amor ou alguma paixão por um vestido tão simples e bonito que ainda estar com seus outros vestidos, pois se era a grande escolha quando a dama da mansão não desejava usar tantas peças em cima de outras. A única peça na qual a relembrara que ainda é uma jovem menina, e não a dama que todos pensam a temer em frente. Nestes momentos ela esquecia o perigo dentro e fora de sua mansão, e só se focava em diversões diferentes. Todavia, lhe servia ver que as duas escolhas são muito opostas como que desejava naquela manhã de tarde. Uns opostos aos outros, e com diferentes lembranças sem que ninguém possa conhecer o quão memorável tudo é na mente de Elle. pois se era a grande escolha quando a dama da mansão não desejava usar tantas peças em cima de outras. A única peça na qual a relembrara que ainda é uma jovem menina, e não a dama que todos pensam a temer em frente. Nestes momentos ela esquecia o perigo dentro e fora de sua mansão, e só se focava em diversões diferentes. Todavia, lhe servia ver que as duas escolhas são muito opostas como que desejava naquela manhã de tarde. Uns opostos aos outros, e com diferentes lembranças sem que ninguém possa conhecer o quão memorável tudo é na mente de Elle. pois se era a grande escolha quando a dama da mansão não desejava usar tantas peças em cima de outras. A única peça na qual a relembrara que ainda é uma jovem menina, e não a dama que todos pensam a temer em frente. Nestes momentos ela esquecia o perigo dentro e fora de sua mansão, e só se focava em diversões diferentes. Todavia, lhe servia ver que as duas escolhas são muito opostas como que desejava naquela manhã de tarde. Uns opostos aos outros, e com diferentes lembranças sem que ninguém possa conhecer o quão memorável tudo é na mente de Elle. lhe servia ver que as duas escolhas são muito opostas como que desejava naquela manhã de tarde. Uns opostos aos outros, e com diferentes lembranças sem que ninguém possa conhecer o quão memorável tudo é na mente de Elle. lhe servia ver que as duas escolhas são muito opostas como que desejava naquela manhã de tarde. Uns opostos aos outros, e com diferentes lembranças sem que ninguém possa conhecer o quão memorável tudo é na mente de Elle.

Um sorriso se esvaziou nos lábios da jovem senhorita, e que fez pensar qual vestido nesta ocasião perfeita. Consequentemente se largou do cheiro tão dócil que amava por agora, e no momento se quando olhou para seu armário ainda aberto, e tirando de sua empregada pessoal os dois vestidos a próprio desmorou tanto por escolher, e os jogando-os em cima de sua poltrona . Lily não entendrea nada quando viu sua senhora entrar e retirar dentro de uma plataforma fechada uma caixa que estava tão empoeirada quanto às prateleiras fechadas em quatro chaves. A caixa que havia pegado atrás de muitos vestidos andou com si quando saiu e viu o rosto concentrado de sua amiga o ver a caixa tão empoeirada. Dentro dela Lily sabia do que se tratava, e com mal gosto não quis relembrar o que tinha dentro, por tanto gostar de ver sua senhora brilhar ao expelir.

\- _Acho que esta é uma ocasião perfeita se quero passar despercebida, Lily._

* * *

Posteriormente após sua troca de visual, e já disponível pronta para enfim sair de sua própria mansão, se viu a sair como escondidas para ver seu irmão mais novo sem necessitar ser vista por seus empregados. O quarto estava a vigia por dois guardas de sua segurança pessoal, e satisfeita por suas ordens terem sido ouvidas por todos, se ergueu a espera que os dois sai-se no horário em que imaginava ver os dois serem incompetentes. Se sentir necessidade em ações de fogo para testar sua confiança quando necessária.

Elle já não estava confiando em tantos além de si.

Ela se esgueirou e abriu a porta sem ter problemas, percebendo a ansiedade lhe preencher quando viu a figura de seu irmão no quarto mal iluminado. Elle sentir a dor lhe invadir, e sentir mais uma vez a agonia que a acompanhara desde a manhã acordada. Por mais tempo ela olhou para o corpo pequeno entre as cobertas e bandagens cobrindo a maior parte de suas costas, e com os olhos quase a lacrimejar a face de seu irmão quase a cair lágrimas pelas cobertas. Pela primeira ele a viu não sorrindo como nos tempos anteriores desde sua chegada a sua mansão, e se lembrara por um pequeno instante a dor dos gritos capazes de serem ouvidos em seu antigo quarto.

Em tempos como aquele nunca pode chegar tão próximo de seus outros irmãos. Estando sozinha e sendo uma garota única entre os outros, se tinha uma desvantagem por não ser tão valorizada. A sorte veio quando abençoada pela rainha em seu nascimento, e lhe fazendo mais especial que qualquer outro homem de sua família. E somente pela vantagem que lhe restava, se viu a ter guarda de seu irmão mesmo não sendo a dona da casa Belldmort.

As lagrimas de seu irmão mais novo caíram em um de seus dedos quando acariciava o seu rosto mesmo por segundo. Sentido-o deu-lhe mais conforto. Ele estava vivo depois de tudo, e somente isto lhe importava.

Por um último segundo acariciou-o mais uma vez, e antes de desaparecer sob a guarda da escuridão, se viu a encantar os sonhos de seu irmão, e os trocando-os pelas memórias mais felizes que o próprio guardava.

Sendo assim, o único presente que Elle poderia lhe dar no momento.

\- _Bons sonhos, irmãozinho.  
_

Elle se foi se perceber o sorriso de seu irmão aparecer com seus sonhos dados.

* * *

Consequentemente após a visita ao seu irmão mais novo, Elle não imaginava ser vista por Lily logo após despista-la. A mesma percorreu o caminho intenso a fim de chegar em sua senhora que correu sem que ela soubesse. Na esperança que ninguém a visse do modo em que estava, ela perguntara para a mesma se alguém além dela pudesse tê-la visto da forma em que estava, e não muito surpreendida não respondeu após andar por conta própria para a entrada principal de sua mansão. E, no caminho que foi posto em sua mente, Lily pôs em prova no momento em que puxou o capuz sob a cabeça de sua senhora. O olhar de Elle a percorreu em um momento ante de prosseguir e esquecer tais ações, mesmo que não lhe falassem mal.

Em seu caminho suas ações eram silênciosas sem dizer uma única palavra para a pessoa em seu lado. Muitos do que viviam em seu território tinham informações quanto a pessoa mais perto da dama poderia ter, sendo Lily unicamente a ter. Os planos, e suas obrigações aos negócios do pai somente são conectados com Lily, já que a mesma rediz ser uma de suas obrigações como a única pessoa a estar tanto tempo ao lado de sua senhora sem que seja a governanta da mansão de Elle. — No fundo, a própria ainda poderia sentir não ter tanta confiança para poder acompanhar sua senhorita em seus assuntos tão pessoais. Mas, estar ao lado dela é como estar com rainha, como todos dizem. Tais pensamentos não estava a se importar muito com isto, mas se calou a receber grandes ordens de sua superior.

Elle nunca se importara muito com os julgamentos e importâncias que os outros tinham, mas manter seus únicos aliados de lado sempre foi de grande importância.

— Lily, troque os guardas de meu irmão com os guardas que estão na entrada da mansão de vigia. Mais tarde, deixe somente um guarda para não causar tantas confusões. — Explicou Elle.

— Sim, Srta. Elle. — Concluí Lily após concordar com suas ordens.

Ao chegarem na entrada principal da mansão, Elle percebera a presença de poucos dentro das propriedades dos jardins. Ainda apor se lembrar dos dias em que voltara de carruagem para sua mansão, sempre via muitos a cuidarem e passarem em frente ao casarão. Algo lhe fazia estranhar não ter tantas presenças de muitos nesta tarde, mas a forte chuva a embarcar repentinamente pelos territórios ingleses lhe faziam pensar que o dia não seria tão bom para alguém desta terra.

Ainda com a chuva forte e as ondes de frios percorrem numa estação tão quente quanto está, lhe fez perceber a presença de um dos mordomos cuidadores da mansão juntamente com a Madame Maria que sempre estivera a saber de muitos de seus feitos às escondidas. Por uns tempos nunca lhe tinham vindo a pensar o quão tempo passou para a mulher que a viu crescer mais do que sua mãe verdadeira, e a fez pensar por que lhe ainda passava em sua cabeça não tê-la tão próxima quanto antes poderia. Maria, por alguma razão, continuava fiel para a filha de sua real Senhora, mas Elle não poderia dizer o porquê.

— Boa tarde, Srta. Belldmort. — Disse Maria ao curva-se vagarosamente para sua Lady. — A carruagem lhe aguarda, como me pediu.

— Obrigada, Maria. — Respondeu Elle de forma calorosa mesmo a sentir o tempo tão frio lhe alcançar tão profundamente.

Os olhos da jovem dama foram para a carruagem comum que muitas famílias de classe média costumam usar em passeios familiares, ou em viagens de curta distância. Em outros olhos, como de seus pais, não lhe serveriam a acalhar quando não tinham as suas, mas para a jovem Elle lhe veio a ser a carruagem perfeita.

Com todos já se despedirem de sua senhora antes que partisse sem nenhum guarda ou empregada a acompanhá-la, Elle sentiu a chuva em suas mãos antes que o guarda-sol posto pela Madame Maria pudesse ser posto em cima de sua cabeça. Ela sentiu o frio, e relembrou os cuidados que deve ter para não acabar como a sensação.

Ao virar-se a pontos e entrar na carruagem, viu por uma última vez a corpo de Lily posto ainda ao lado do mordomo e da Madama Maria. Ela não sorria como sempre feito, mas estava relutantemenre descordando das idéias de sua senhorita sem saber o que poderia ser. No entanto, ao provocar de refletir como faz todas as vezes, se virou para olhar aos três que mais tinha por perto como protetores de sua guarda:

\- _Confio a vocês esta mansão._

Os mesmos não disseram nada, mas curvaram-se em honra pelas palavras da jovem dama mansão.

Elle se pôs a sentar na carruagem em movimento, e ao lado do guarda-sol um pouco molhado, olhou para as janelas ainda abertas com a visão de sua mansão se expandir a cada centímetro que os cavalos andassem. A sua mente se calou sem saber ao que pensa em tal situação posta, mas apenas a olhou com uma saudade, ea provável sorte de ainda ocorrer a idéia de aceitar aquilo como um lar.

O capuz que from a sua saída a mansão, a cobria saiu com facilidade quando a tirou, and pôs a prova sobre a nova cor de seu cabelo. Tão negro quanto os cabelos de seus pais, sorriu ao pensar em idéia de ninguém a reconhecer, mesmo sabendo que algo assim nunca iria ocorrer.

* * *

Meio tempo se pôs a passar após a desmorada viagem até às ruas da capital, Londres. O tempo lhe via passado mais do que seu planejado, e quando estava dando por si, nunca se lembrará de ter saído das fronteiras de sua propriedade. Pelo contrário, ainda permanecia inércia seus pensamentos em todo o momento de sua viagem. A única coisa que lhe restava em sua mente era os deveres que lhe restavam como a mais jovem de sua casa, e o episódio antigo que ainda lhe atormentava. Não importava quanto tempo lhe passasse, seu medo permanecia sobre o medo que tem pelo único Phantomhive e seu mordomo.

Elle não recebera tantos sonhos sobre quem realmente seja Ciel Phantomhive, ou o que seja seu demônio contratado. A sua história lhe passava em sua mente como uma revisão, e como uma fita como memórias lhe passavam como se suas suas. No entanto, uma única coisa que permite sob o uso de seu dom vem em direção há uma maldição. Mesmo que sua vida pudesse ser consumida mais rápido do que planejava fazer quando mais jovem, se tivesse uma ideia da quantidade certa de dons a ser usados. E que, de uma certa maneira, não lhe podia ser tão usado quanto se mais usado, mais lhe custava a vida como um preço.

Na carruagem, Elle erguera os olhos para ver mais a base que começava a aparecer com o decorrer das ruas que a carruagem alcançava. Como as pessoas mal se importavam com as carruagens a passar nas ruas movimentadas, afinal, muitos dos moradores não podem se importar tanto quando a maioria trabalhara para sobreviver como inflações. Poucas vezes ela via crianças sozinhas nas ruas, ou como categorias mais pobres nas ruas principais da cidade. Elle olhará por muitos, e pensara no que poderia fazer. Mas, ao olhar por mais pessoas ao passarem no quase fim da tarde, vistara muitos ainda sorrindo como se os grandes períodos ruínas nunca tivessem lhe passado por sua mente. - Um pouco indignada ficou Elle ao saber que já não poderia fazer tanto por muitos. Seu poder não lhe alcançava nações, e nem muitos do que desejou ajudar em algum momento. Uma nobre, por certo, tinha o poder de fazer o bem com o dinheiro que tinha em suas mãos. Todavia, tudo que oferece sobre os outros de sua população, não forma suficientes quando soube seu lugar real: Lhe custava muito ainda viver em luxo, e só sendo uma quarta filha de um Gran-Duque.

Elle soube mais do que ninguém que não poderia ajudar tantos. O desejo de socorrer uma alma não estava em suas mãos quando tentou alcança-los. Apenas poderia agradecer por quem a renasceu numa família tão renomada, e ainda com um grande coração a saber deste presente do desconhecido, se fez feliz por estar viva novamente. Há partir de suas descobertas soube que não existe uma final feliz ou bom para muitos dos humanos, e, se apenas por tiver, será por sorte quando alguém lhe avistar e sentir pena. Sendo que, de alguma maneira, alguém a fizera reviver novamente, e reviver a história mais uma vez.

Mas isto lhe aguniava.

Não desejava reviver, e muito menos sofrer. Apenas desejou que a deixasse morrer em paz. Por muitos anos que regredisse, mais a morte lhe vinha novamente. E por mais que tem vesse ficado grata no início de sua nova história, mal quis souber o que necessitava fazer.

Elle queria acha-lo, e saber o motivo de tê-la passado por isso novamente.

\- Chegamos, Srta. _Evellyn_. - O toque lhe passou pelos membros que se arrepiaram com o nome dito pelo cocheiro. Ao olhar em justa, viu a rua movimentada de seu destino.

\- _Ótimo._ \- Respondeu após levantar-se e abrir a própria porta sem que necessitasse de uma empregada. - Me encontre próxima a torre do relógio daqui a duas horas, _Edmund._

\- Sim, senhorita. - Respondeu em resposta.

Elle se ergue quando saiu da carruagem ainda com o guarda-sol em sua mão esquerda, e com os pés apoiados um pouco na entrada da porta da carruagem, pulou com facilidade, e se reencostando na multidão que aparecia. Novamente em que se virou para ver a carruagem com um de seus empregados fiéis, ouviu uma última vez o cocheiro dizer _"Até mais"_ antes de desparecer na multidão e logo voltar próximo as outras carruagens alugadas em ruas distantes, como Elle pensou. Com os desvios e muitos do que ainda enchiam às ruas de Londres, a mesma se afastou sem que muitos a percebessem nos olhos.

As ruas se enchiam por pessoas que Elle nunca viu em sua mansão, ou nas propriedades de sua família. Pell contrário, se enchendo de pessoas e mais pessoas sem que necessitasse de guardas os checando ou revistando. - Na antiga mansão onde viveu ao lado de seus pais até seus oito anos, se via muitos empregados andando em direções opostas. No início, após acordar viu muitos a cumprimentar e agradecer pelo seu bem estar, e tratando-a bem como nunca. Muitos dias quando ainda era uma imatura criança, se viu com muitas damas a cuidá-la e ensina-la como filha do gran ducado. No fim, Elle nunca se sentiu sozinha com muitas adultos ao seu redor, quando se necessitava contato com outras crianças, mas com as regras restringidas como a protegida da rainha se tornou difícil em somente ter contato com sua família ou a imperial quando era a única criança estando viva. Em grande parte, a solidão lhe encachou no curto período de tempo de sua vida, e ainda a fingir ser a criança que todos imaginavam ser, se fez a acreditar que muitos lhe observaram com curiosidade. E no fim não lhe restou muitos a acreditar quando via a verdade atrás de suas mentiras. Os empregados não lhe serveriam mais como uma distração e fonte para informações anuais, se tornaram um extorvo.

Os moradores e visitantes da cidade lhe detinham o costume de não comprimenta-la, o que não a importunou. Nos caminhos pelas ruas que pegava para enfim não ver tantos da classe média em seu caminho, se virou para olhar a ninguém atrás de si. Elle, de extinto, olhou para cima e viu o céu quase a escurecer, e como se já soubesse o que ocorreria naquele dia de chuva repentina, colocou o capuz novamente em sua cabeça.

A cada passo dado às ruas começavam a ficar muito mais estreitas e os moradores começavam a sumir com o decorrer dos atalhos que Elle desejou seguir. Antes pelos olhos dela se podia ver pessoas belas com suas roupas mais elegantes, e talvez as únicas a ter, mas por agora as camadas mais baixas da sociedade começavam a aparecer nos becos escuros e frios que sentia ame que olhasse. Os mendigos mal a olhavam quando Elle passava calmamente pelas ruas um tanto desertas, o que estranhava muitos que viviam sob as ruas de Londres. Para eles já não tinham sido a primeira ou última vez ao vê-la periginando nós caminhos mais perigosos que Londres possa ter, e a visão de que a jovem garota percorria as cidades com o rosto quase coberto lhe assustavam por talvez se meterem em assuntos não deles. A princípio, Elle os reconhecera como abandonados, e mais tarde os viu sentir um tanto de medo ou de não querer se envolver nos seus assuntos. Mas, para aqueles que exibia coragem ao vê-la pelos olhos - mesmo por um segundo - se tinha a visão de olhos um tanto vermelhos como as de um demônio, mas as íris mudarem para o mais lilás das flores. Como um encantamento, os feitiços não era de seus fetiches quando necessitava guardar sua identidade.

A jovem dama parara no instante em que viu o beco a sua frente a dar calafrios em sua espinha. Sinal que estava quase lá. Os seus pés caminharam sem medo para as margens quase impossíveis de se passar. Lá não existia ninguém, e muito menos uma vida a circular por lá. As pessoas sendo trocadas pela presença de almas abandonadas, e o frio gelito pelas paredes quase congeladas. Elle sentia que, a cada caminho que se dava, mais estava chegando lá. Em suas memórias relembrou o primeiro momento em que entrou em um beco assim, e com medo, entrou para os perigos que poderiam estar lhe aguardando. Todavia ao chegar lá tudo mudou como se uma luz pudesse estar escondida depois da fumaça. E, como um passe de mágica quase a enforcar com os apertos, passou pela pequena entrada que a permitiu ver uma rua mais larga, e com lojas quase todas fechadas.

Em pensamentos sobre sua primeira vez nesta rua mal movimentada e quase inexistente em Londres, lembrou-se da emoção que sentiu ao descobrir um lugar secreto como este. No entanto, já não saia mais se sentia surpresa ou aliviada a achar este lugar de novo. Mas, ao invés de se expressar, retirou o capuz para ver uma figura mais alta em sua frente, ainda com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Elle não sorriu quando a viu.

\- Há quanto tempo, _Lady Elle da casa Belldmort_. - Disse a figura a curva-se, e retirando de si o chapéu de sua cabeça.

\- _Olá_ , Anne. - Respondeu Elle, já sabendo tais modos diante de uma não tão conhecida. - Você realmente não mudou nada.

Após a grande reverência dada pela mulher que usava uma cartola engraçada em sua cabeça, Elle se lembrou de como a viu pela última vez há dois anos atrás. E, como visto, sua aparência não lhe chocava tanto. Por anos, ela continuava semelhante como se o tempo não lhe passasse.

Anne Floeur, também conhecida como 'A louca', é uma mulher não tão humana quanto Elle pode ser. Renascida da França e movimentada para Londres por alguma razão, a mesma abriu uma loja de bugigangas tralhadas. Está loja lhe carrega um grande desejo em continuar em Londres mesmo podendo não desejar mais estar aqui. Desde o dia em que entrou pelo beco quase impossível, Elle não sabera a quantidade certa de mistérios acarretados na vida desta mulher, mas ao contrário do que desejava ter ela acabou se tornando uma aliada que não a queria lhe machucar. E, de alguma razão, a mesma concordou em ajudá-la quando mais precisasse. Muitos desconfiariam da mulher dita como louca - um ar gentil, acolhedora, e sem erros para achar ser louca na sociedade - por agir de forma tão normal, mas um tanto brincalhona. A sua loja lhe acolheu numa rua aberta e escura pela neblina não existente em outros lugares, e a mesma perguntara se não estava em um outro mundo. Pois não via nenhum sinal de vida sem contar com a louca ao seu lado, e sendo uma das principais razões que a fez atormentar se ela realmente é humana ou que está em Londres.

Por meses ela pesquisou pela tal _Anne_ _Floeur_ em dados da Inglaterra ou em Paris, mas de alguma forma não lhe vinha respostas pela primeira vez. Nem os dons ou a maldição avisaram sobre qual perigo pudesse ser a mulher se estivesse ao seu lado. Os dons não lhe ajudaram, e nem os meios humanos quiseram o mesmo. No fim, Elle desistiu, e aceitou o fato da mesma não querer ser achada e muito menos procurada.

Não se tinha respostas pela mulher que dizia-se ser Anne Floeur.

\- Vamos tomar chá, _Ellie!_ \- Disse a mesma a agarrar uma de suas mangas e puxa-la para a loja com o nome 'Bugigangas e mais coisas!' estampado no vidro da entrada. - Oh! Vejo que está usando meu último presente! Você gostou?

O jeito doce da mulher que antes se curvou-se com tanta delicadeza começou a incomodar a jovem dama. Elle não se acostumara tão rápido sobre o fato de uma estranha lhe chamar de modo tão íntimo, sendo que o mesmo somente era dado pelo seu irmão mais novo, que agora está doente. Os trações das roupas com mangás longas, e as cores azuis próximas ao capuz que estavam usando lhe davam um ar misteriosa, como Lily comentou quando a viu vestida pelo antigo presente nunca usado. De fato, Elle se viu como uma outra pessoa, e muito mais elegante pelo belo presente. Está ótimo, ela pensou, quando se viu como _Evellyn_ pela primeira vez. Os seus belos fios negros lhe davam um ar de uma garota normal, como teria sido se não fosse a real cor de seus cabelos. Mentalmente lhe vinha a agradecer pelo presente de Anne anteriormente em sua visita para ela.

Em uma dia, quando pensou em falar com a própria após o presente estranho e um tanto comum, ela não havia achado o mesmo beco que viu pela última vez, como se nunca tivesse existido. A curiosidade bateu em mente, e em procura por algumas semanas sem os olhares de outros empregados da mansão, se viu sozinha quando a viu sentada no lado de fora de uma cafeteria cheia de clientes. Ela usava um chapéu amarelo, e com roupas comuns de verão sorriu para mesma quando os seus cabelos curtos bateram em seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, ela a viu a cor do cabelo da mulher que antes não tinha percebido a cor real: claros como céu. Ela se lembrara dos seus, mas por sinal algo lhe bateu a cabeça que a fez quase a desmaiar. Penas. Tão brancas quanto ela já viu.

Aquilo lhe perturbou por semanas.

\- Me serviu mesmo depois de anos... Obrigada. - Disse a jovem garota quando já se viu dentro da loja que conhecia desde seus oito anos, pela segunda vez.

\- Vejo que realmente gostou, Ellie. - Disse a mulher a lhe fazer sentar em um mesa já pronta com um chá. - Fiz seu chá preferido. Prove-o e irá gostar.

A loja de bugigangas não soava como uma loja bagunçada e mal contemplada para ela. Ao invés disso, se guardava objetos e possivelmente coisas valiosas em que muitos não podem se importar pelo valor, pensava Elle. Lhe ocorria na cabeça o que se pode haver entre muitas coisas comuns, mas que por debaixo ou esse segredos que até mesmo fizesse a jovem dama acorda-lhe de um grande interesse.

De modo acolhedor Elle se sentou de forma correta antes que a outra mulher pudesse perceber seu olhar para a xícara de chá já posta em sua frente. O olhar ao bule ocorreu quando lembrou-se desta tarde de manhã, e percebeu o cheiro comum pelas mesmas ervas que havia gostado quando mais cedo. Novamente, Elle ergueu seu olhar quase a questionar como alguém como ela poderia saber sobre sua vida tão rapidamente, mas a própria já pensara que algo assim não é tão humano quanto ela tenta ser. Já estava em mente que a mulher que acolheu não era humana, e muito menos a pessoa a se confiar quando ainda seja tão fraca a pontos e voltar a um suposto perigo.

As mãos custaram a tremer por debaixo da luvas sendo usadas. Ela se segurou, e fechou os olhos com calma antes de quebrar o silêncio e esquecer a xícara de chá em sua frente após pensar em não confiar. No entanto, ao seu contrário do que havia imaginado, não havia rudeza e sentimentos ruins na face da mais velha. Apenas tomando seu chá, e pensando em coisas que Elle não conseguia ler em mente. Logo após o último gole dado pela mais velha, a mesma começa a dialogar como soubesse o assunto.

\- Está aqui para me pedir algo, não? - Perguntou Anne, a olha-la, e ainda assim a vendo-a calada. - Posso lhe aumentar seu prazo de...

\- _Não é necessário._ \- Respondeu Elle quase a corta-la com suas palavras. - Não necessito de ajuda sobre isso.

Em um costume a mais velha lhe sorriu, e fazendo-a encarar ainda mais séria. Além de agir de forma tão infantil, Elle não soube mais o que poderia confiar a quem possa lhe ajudar.

\- Então... Deseja algo se especial? - Pergunto-a novamente. - A loja está aberta para você, _Ellie_. Só desejo lhe ajudar, e não fazer o mal.

\- Então, se você realmente quer me ajudar, me ajude a procurar algo na sua loja. - Elle suspirou como fazia em seus problemas. As dores dilataram em sua cabeça, e aí invés de olhar a xícara não tomada, olhou para os objetos colocados nas prateleiras. - Estou atrás de algo que possa curar mais rápidos feridas profundas, e que não deixassem marcas.

A mesma havia parado do que estava fazendo. A xícara que antes ocupava a parte de seus dedos foi posta novamente sob a mesa sem nenhum som agudo a sair quando contato com a pires. Ao contrário de suas vezes, ela sorriu sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ou agir como louca como sempre dissera. Apenas em um olhar ergueu para enfim ver a figura de Elle a sorrir para ela, e dizer de forma infantil como a própria dizia:

— Isto realmente me ajudaria, Anne. — Disse Elle novamente. Seus pensamentos se repetiam quando vistas pelas palavras antigas dela. — Como você disse, a sua loja está aberta para mim, e como pedido desejo algo assim.

— Como desejar, Ellie.

Finalmente, como se sua poderia ser ouvida, Elle sorriu quando a viu lhe fazer o mesmo. De fato, from sua manhã não tomar tanto sobre seu irmão quanto agora, e pelos ferimentos que o viu sofrer não o via viver tão bem se continuasse com as marcas marcadas em sua carne. Ela conta, no momento em que tocar em sua pele, como feridas não se cicatrizarem como costumava fazer. Por isso, pensara nela como uma solução aos problemas causados pela sua mãe, a Sra. Belldmort. A noite lhe custara alto ainda com dores a atormenta-la, e quando enfim acabou, foi relembrar sobre a mulher que antes lhe proporcionou dois anos atrás, e oferece a vê-la como um chamado. No caminho em que escolher andar pelas ruas da cidade, não saberia como chegaria até lá, mas apenas um acompanhou quanto mais chegasse longe de tudo e de todos. Elle já poderia ver que,

Entre as bulgigandas que Anne escolhia e via com um simples cuidado, Elle evocou que nem todos os objetos que pegara tinham um rela valor como ela combinada. Ao ver um se jogava outro numa pilha vizinha, e como uma soneca nada foi encontrado até a última nota. Entre sussuros e outros sobre qual seria a melhor escolha em presentear a dama a sua espera, Anne finalmente consiguira achar algo enquanto finalmente olhava para a última prateleira, e assim retirando uma curiosidade que a própria sabia que Elle guardava sobre quais objetos amais podem existir na pequena loja. Em som triunfante, sua voz infantil lhe voltou a atormenta-la:

\- Achei! - Disse Anne ao caminhar com alegria para uma cadeira, que antes estava. Erguendo no braço a amostra do objeto circular, sorriu ao olhar a Elle. - Coloque-o em cima da ferida, e em poucos segundos fará o efeito.

As ordens prestadas fizeram-na olhar para mais perto do objeto estendido para ser pego. Os seus olhos aprofundaram ao ver uma pequena caixa sem um nome, e muito menos algo válido ao conteúdo dentro de si. Ao olhar mais, ela viu, uma espécie de lacre quase impossível de ser notado, e como um passe de mágica ou trazido da mão que antes estava estendida para si. Vendo-o mais abertamente, o abriu anda protegida pelas luvas escuras que a acompanhavam, e em um passe viu um líquido vermelho de textura semelhante ao que via em vendas locais da cidade para produtos femininos. No entanto, o cheiro lhe incomodou ao sentir seu sangue se agitar dentro de si ao ver como núcleos baterem ao seu tipo. Produtos femininos tinha um cheiro doce, enquanto este só lhe servia como o cheiro horrível que sempre odiou. Sangue. Com núcleos semelhantes,

Embora por sua face mostrar de desgosto ao produto lhe oferecido, se recusou-se a comportar-se de maneira que ela possivelmente queria enchergar dela. Além disso, se passou em suas narinas outro cheiro familiar como um doce já provado. Elle estranhou mais, e o que a fez se questionar mais e mais. - Mesmo calada.

\- O que é isto, Anne? - Elle à consulta vendo o produto mais uma vez, e assim o fechando.

\- O sangue de um anjo. - Disse ela ao sorrir mais, quase a assustado-a. No entanto, Elle somente a viu com o olhar mortal, como se já não soubesse desta parte de sua colega. - Juntamente com algumas mudanças. O sangue de um anjo tem o poder de curar feridas quando necessário, e com algumas propriedades que mudei, pode ser usado como pó para curar doenças.

\- Este é o único que você tem? - Perguntou ela mais uma vez, vendo-a tomando chá novamente.

\- Este é o único produto em minha loja. Não existe outro igual. Somente um. - Explicou Anne em sua resposta. - Afinal, não é fácil pegar sangue de um anjo quanto imagina.

\- Eu simplesmente não imagino, Anne. - Respondeu Elle mesma na hora, de forma que quase a cortou novamente. - Anjos não são coisas que posso imaginar em minha vida.

Elle ergueu uma xícara pela primeira vez, e sem problemas em fechar seus pensamentos ergueu um gole entre seus lábios. O cheiro lhe encheu com familiaridade sob o líquido quase claro que tomou, e mesmo a perceber que sua confiança a mais velha não lhe valia de nada após tanto tempo, se tornado fácil ao perceber que uma xícara não lhe fara mal. Em seus pensamentos fechados não se opôs com o que a mesma disse sem que pensasse duas vezes, como se já soubesse que o assunto atual não lhe faria tão bem. Anjos. Elle não soube ao certo o que acreditar, e a maior parte da religião lhe escolha desacreditar num lado bom. Tanto anjos quanto demônios não lhe importava. A única coisa a pensar é fugir deles, e com um sinal de um ceifeiro ir embora para algum lugar que talvez possa ser seu descanso ou inferno.

Anjos não eram nada quando podiam ser facilmente destruídos por demônios.

A xícara de pôs novamente no pires que antes se apoiou. Nem com tanto esforço ela olhou para a mais velha dona da loja, e ainda com um sorriso no rosto viu o quanto feliz ela estava ao vê-la ganhando confiança a ponto de Elle tomar seu chá preferido em sua loja. No entanto, mesmo com satisfação, Elle não sorriu como fez anteriormente, e apenas começou uma conversa para tirar anjos de sua mente.

Por um momento lhe passou lembranças de sua empregada pessoal rezando para o bem de sua senhora. Naquele momento Elle queria retirar a sua mão da cruz próxima a ela e dize-la que nenhum deus a queria ver viva, mas por estar tão doente naquele tempo e quase a morrer, não conseguiu fazer o que desejava ter feito. Então, mesmo por não acreditar em nenhuma fé se viu a início fingir quando Lily lhe lançava histórias e convites para a igreja que tanto ia quando mais jovem. Todavia Elle nunca havia entrado em uma igreja desde seu batizado, e ignorando mortes de parentes próximos ou casamentos que necessitavam de sua presença, se pôs a fingir novamente, e redizendo não poder ir por estar mal de saúde. No fim, acabava assim usando a maldição ao seu favor mesmo não querendo sentir dor.

Em poucos segundos o objeto que poderia adiantar mais o tempo de seu irmão foi guardado com cuidado ao bolso do vestido, que antes foi presenteado pela mesma mulher. Novamente sua mão esquerda se ergue para apanhar a xícara na mesa, e ouvindo as falas não tão prestadas atenção apenas sorriu com concordância de suas falas. Elle ergueu o rosto ao ver os fios brancos do cabelo de Anne, e se perguntou pelo motivo de tal semelhança, mas ao perceber que estava quase a perguntar assuntos que lhe dariam uma resposta, se opôs a dizer muitos de seus feitos como a protegida da rainha, e o cão de seu pai. Mas, os assuntos que dizia sem tanta força e orgulho em sua voz, forma trocados pela fala de Anne ao perguntar por coisas que seria impossível alguém de fora saber em sua mente.

— Irá continuar fugindo do garoto Phantomhive, mesmo depois do que ele fez por você? — Perguntou ela de forma direta.

— Se você sabe tudo sobre mim, sabe a resposta. — Respondeu Elle. A sua xícara ficou novamente sob a mesa, e não querendo mais beber já desejava parar a conversa, mesmo que querer falar com alguém sobre tal assunto. — Mesmo tendo me ajudado, se tornou um erro tido deixado estar tão perto... Ciel Phantomhive é um _perigo_ para mim, e junto com seu mordomo as coisas só pioram para aqueles que tentam lhe fazer mal.

"Já morri uma vez por suas mãos, e não desejo que isso ocorra novamente. Estar em seu caminho uma vez me levou a morte, e isto já basta. Fiz o bastante para me afastar, e até mesmo estou seguindo as ordens do Sr. Belldmort. Embora eu consiga evitar eventos com ele estando presente, tudo se torna difícil quando sou a Protegida da Rainha da Inglaterra, e ele o Cão de Guarda da mesma."

— Mas, Ellie, e se ele poder ser uma solução para seus problemas? — Perguntou Anne, a deixá-la intrigada.

Elle já não sabia mais o que gesticular sobre os Phantomhive. Por sua escolha decidiu se afastar, e com o sucesso por anos não havia percebido que em um só erro conheceu novamente o Cão de Guarda da Rainha. Possibilidades a se envolver com seu inimigo e ceifador lhe faziam pensar nas grandes possibilidades de sua morte, e por isso descartou a ideia de estar tão próxima. No entanto, ao aceitar o fato de agir de forma comum ao lado dele quando necessário, também se perguntou se o mordomo sabia sobre ela e seus poderes. — Todavia não se tinha resposta. Ela não nada, se Ciel Phantomhive não o ordenasse.

Com o tempo a romper ao seu lado, a mesma pensou o que deveria escolher: arranjar uma forma ou deixar acontecer. No final ela sabia que iria morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde, e sem medo da morte não pensou ao que fazer após a idade de sua morte chegar finalmente. Anteriormente o sei tempo era ilimitado sob sua antiga vida, mas agora o prazo ficava mais curto com o decorrer dos anos, e a levando a calcular cerca de oito anos antes que morresse pela maldição.

— _Ele não é_ _._ — Respondeu com firmeza. — Ciel Phantomhive nunca foi e nunca será minha salvação. Se só me resta oito anos antes que morra, que assim seja.

 _Até lá já devo ter resolvido tudo quanto a vida de meu irmão e os meus problemas da vida passada,_ Pensou Elle. Já havia planejado muitos dos planos, e mesmo tendo uma parte de si a não querer morrer de forma tão horrível, não se questionou quando planejou a cumprir seu desejo antes que o dia pudesse lhe chegar.

A conversa estava lhe deixando cansada, e a tontura veio novamente quando Anne a questionava sobre sua escolhas. Quem ela poderia ser para questionar-me?, Pensou Elle. A dor de cabeça veio repentinamente sob a risca quase a enguli-la, e como um sinal viu a face de mulher mais velha não estar sorrindo.

Estava triste, e um tanto decepcionada.

A mão de Anne recolocou a xícara no seu pires antes de olhar para Elle e rever a dor antes gravada em sua pele como uma maldição. Tanto Elle quanto ela poderiam enxergar as marcas da maldição em seu braço, e perceber as marcas por trás dos vestidos elegantes e bonitos colocados em seu corpo marcado.

As marcas ficavam a vista da mulher misteriosa ao seu lado.

— _Pense_ , Ellie. — A voz de Anne soou como suplica para que pudesse ser ouvida. — E _se_ não fosse os Phantomhive que quisesse lhe fazer mal, mas alguém usando-os como culpa de sua morte?

De fato, isto passou instantaneamente passou pelo cabeça de Elle, a ponto de perceber que nunca havia pensado nisso. A obsessão em sobreviver lhe fez esquecer sobre outros seres que não fossem as próprias pessoas, e alguns seres não humanos e nem malignos quanto os demônios ou anjos. Afinal, o meio tempo que se passou nesses anos não lhe deu tempo para uma pesquisa rápida e explicável quando não tinha tanto dados em suas mãos.

— Mas quem, Anne? Quem me quer ver morta a ponto de usar o Cão de Guarda da Rainha ao seu favor? — Perguntou Elle em rebate, quase a não ter fôlego amais.

Anne não soube lhe responder, e Elle já sabia que a mesma não lhe daria uma resposta mesmo que soubesse. Elle se levantou da cadeira onde estava, e com um estrondo abriu a porta da loja que logo o sino foi ouvido como sinal de saída. Antes que pudesse sair e voltar para as ruas de Londres, se virou ao ver a figura calada da mulher quem nem ao menos a olhava nos olhos. Elle poderia lhe rebater com tantas perguntas que a mais velha nunca mais iria sorrir novamente, mas como uma dama se recompôs na hora, sem necessitar olhar para o seu rosto e lhe agradecer novamente pelo presente. 

Para ela não adiantaria questionar, pois Elle sabia que ela não lhe daria as respostas sem que a própria descobrisse sozinha.

Ás vezes se questionou sobre qual relação as duas tinham — se era realmente amizade, ou apenas um uso simples das duas.

— Adeus, Anne Floeur.

A porta se fechou um estrondo, e a figura de Elle se descipou na neblina negra.

* * *

Sem pensar mais sobre a mulher com um olhar triste, a sua mente se fechou pós perceber que já passava das horas prometidas para o cocheiro. A neblina que antes havia ignorado se dissipou mais até que Elle percebeu não estar mais nas ruas não tão visitadas por outros moradores. Ainda posta com o capuz em cima de sua cabeça, seu rosto se ergueu ao ver o ponteiro do relógio da torre de Londres quase a dar 21:00 da noite. Ao pensar que já soubesse que demoraria algumas horas ao chegar após ver o quão longe estava, ela apressou o passo até ver alguns do que ainda estão nas s em conversas com outras pessoas.

Desta vez em seu caminho tragetado até a torre do relógio, mal podia ver moradores com crianças ao seu lado. Ao contrário, muitos do que rodeavam a noite somente eram mulheres se homens astutos caminhando para ruas distantes, onde Elle já não poderia erguer os olhos, pois seus olhos poderiam estar a vista se não desejasse querer ser vista por um estranho. O seu olhar não se ergue para alguns que a olhavam caminhar com um capuz a esconder seu rosto e o cabelo artificial, mas em todas as vezes ela se afastava dos olhares de outros, e indo em direções para as poucas pessoas que ainda andavam a cidade nesta hora.

Quanto mais erguia seu olhar para ver a torre do relógio desaparecer pelos prédios altos onde a mesma passara, novamente ela olhou para o caminho que escolheu ir. Elle sabia que não poderia estar perdida, mesmo que não fosse muitas vezes a pé para a cidade sozinha, mas se lembrava a cada canto que andou em busca do beco que a levou para Anne. No entanto, pela repentina neblina estar cobrindo-a juntamente com sua visão, não conseguia avistar o caminho quando se separava por um atalho importunio. Na maior parte dos momentos quase surtava em todas os atalhos não indo ao seu desejo, mas caminhou quando a sua única direção boa nhã ao relógio bater as horas.

Em um sinal ela agradeceu por finalmente está na estrada certa. Ao contrário de outras ruas que Elle andou em busca do caminho claro sem tanta neblina. O seu olhar se ergueu ao ver a rua não tão movimentada quanto as mais comuns, e ao seu ver a carruagem estava um tanto longe quando muitas carruagens noturnas passavam lentamente na grande estrada aberta. Um sorriso mostrou no canto de seus lábios, e como um alívio sair atrás de seu suspiro, caminhou sem pressa até a carruagem que lhe aguardava.

Após o dia cansativo pensou na noite mais longa de sua vida. Já podia sentir a marca em seu braço começar aparecer pela pouca pele a mostra das mangas do vestido azul comum. A dor lhe veio a couber quando pensou estar sonhando com tudo aquilo, de forma que questionasse as visões com a vida real. Todavia, largou pensamentos sobre coisas assim e caminhou lentamente, até que um barulho a fez virar-se por trás a saber que se tratava de uma mulher gritando.

Assustada ela não viu nada atrás de si, e perguntou-se se estava alucinada. No entanto, se questionou o motivo de ter ouvido quase como se estivesse próxima ao seu ouvido, e questionou se algo de ruim aconteceu com a mulher. Elle ficou parada a encarar suas costas, e perguntou-se se alguém mais ouviu, mas em certo ela sabia que se tratava dos dons da maldição.

O grito da mulher lhe chamou a atenção, e não com tanto esforço soube que a morte chegou para a mesma.

Anteriormente, Elle pensou em estar assustada se visse um corpo em sua frente de forma deformada, mas por agora não expressou medo em seu rosto.

— Mais uma vítima.. Posso imaginar. — Disse ela ao se virar para frente e ver a carruagem a sua espera próxima ao relógio.

Repentinamente Elle se lembrara de ouvir por aristocratas sobre assassinatos ocorrem nas ruas de Londres nestas horas da noite. No início, não lhe deu muita importância e permaneceu em áreas seguras sem que necessitasse ir às escondidas para a capital. O assassinato em vermelho. A famosa dama de vermelho.

Elle sabia que o caso o Phantomhive, e não quis se intrometer quando a Rainha lhe pediu ajuda também. De faro, recusou-se e soube qual assassino se tratava, mas ficara em silêncio quando não desejava atenção desta família em seu alcance.

— Não posso fazer nada. — Lamentou Elle a andar para carruagem e relembrar do frito da mulher em sua memória.

Ao deixar o local quase sem neblina, Elle não percebeu o olhar distante da rua que antes caminhou até lá. E, já subindo a carruagem, largou o capuz de sua cabeça para ver ninguém olhando a sua carruagem.

* * *

— _Chegamos_ , Srta. Evellyn. — Avisou o cocheiro ao chegar na frente da mansão.

O olhar da jovem Elle ergueu para sua mansão, e avistando os três empregados que antes estavam por último em sua partida na tarde. A empregada chefe carregava a luz numa vela, e o mordomo estava ao lado de Lily, que sorria ao ver sua senhora viva. Instantâneamente, Elle levantou-se quando a carruagem parou na entrada da mansão, onde via com mais clareza que nada havia mudado nas horas que saiu para a capital.

Ao sair da carruagem, olhou para o velho homem que a ajudou nos momentos necessários quando saia só. A lembrança a atingiu quando soube que ele ainda a chamava por seu nome fictício, e sentiu pena por alguém de talvez sua confiança não saber seu nome, mas sua mente quis deixar assim.

— Obrigada pelo seu serviço. — Agradeceu Elle. — O mordomo lhe pagará pelo seu serviço de hoje.

— Obrigada. — Agradeceu o velho homem a sorrir. — A senhorita é muito generosa.

Após este comentário Elle saiu da carruagem, e sem um sorriso no rosto viu as faces nervosas de Lily junto com o mordomo em sua companhia, que antes ela não houve percebido ainda na entrada de suas propriedades.

A carruagem alugada foi embora após o sino ser escutado, e antes que Elle recebesse boas-vindas como imaginava vindo de sua empregada, recebeu fortes anseios dos dois que a olhavam com ansiedade.

— Por que estão assim? — Perguntou ela.

— Senhora! O Sr. Phantomhive lhe veio em sua busca está tarde enquanto estava fora! — Disse Lily, ame que esperasse mais antes que a empregada chefe lhe explicasse algo.

Consequentemente, as mãos de Elle tremeram só em ouvir este nome mais vez neste dia. A sua face quase se contorceu ao desgosto.

E, como se adivinhasse o que estava por vim abriu o portão da hall da mansão ao ver tudo escuro e sem nenhum empregado. Elle olhou aos lado, e retirou a peruca que usava como disfarçe, e se virando para ouvir mais da história caminhou ainda com o pouco e calma que a restava para um dos sofás que estava próximo. Os empregados a seguiram, e quando os olhou, todos somente se calaram até que a mesma desse início.

— Explique-me o que ocorreu enquanto estive fora, por favor. — Disse ela ao vê-los em ordem, que começou por Lily. — Comece Lily.

— O Sr. Phantomhive veio pouco tempo depois da senhora ir embora. Nos o recebemos junto com seu mordomo, e ele perguntou se a senhora estava em casa... — Começou Lily a explicar. — Mas acabei não sendo responsável quando estava ao lado do jovem mestre, que estava acordado...

Um suspiro exaltou pelas narinas da jovem dama, e como um sinal nas mãos não falou mais nada, e esperou até que a empregada chefe falasse com mais clareza e sentido em suas palavras:

— Juntamente com o mordomo chefe o levei para a sala de visitas, e o acolhemos até o tempo que ele desejasse. — Disse Maria em sua palavra. — Como Lilian lhe disse anteriormente, o Sr. Phantomhive perguntou sobre a senhorita, e como resposta só pude dizer que a senhorita não poderia estar na mansão por assuntos com a sua família, e que chegaria amanhã de manhã. Em resposta, o Sr. Phantomhive ficou alguns minutos ainda na sala de visitas, e foi embora dizendo que gostaria de receber uma visita da senhorita para falar dos negócios em relação a Rainha.

— Um convite? — Perguntou Elle, um tanto surpresa. Sendo estranho em seus pensamentos por conhecer a personalidade de alguém como ele, e calou-se ao pensar em ir a sua mansão. — ... _Entendo._

 _Estranho de sua parte,_ pensou Elle ao se levantar do sofá aconchegante, e parando-se para olhar as três pessoas ao seu lado. Ainda pesando sobre as ações do Phantomhive, e o modo de ter vindo em sua mansão no momento seguinte da própria já ter ido embora, se fez perguntas que somente em seu escritório resolveria. Todavia, três empregados a viam ainda em segredo sobre o modo em que estava, e em ordem disse:

— Todos vocês podem descansar agora, mas, — Ditou Elle antes de erguer o olhar para a garota nervosa a sua frente. — Lily, me acompanhe.

Ao subir as escadas Elle não ouvira mais as vozes dos dois que haviam restado na entrada de sua mansão. No resto de seu caminho até chegar no segundo andar da mansão, Lily calara a boca sem olhar aos olhos de sua senhora. Lhe passava vergonha e descompromisso após desobedecer ordens ditas antes de Elle tornar-se tão matura. No entanto, Elle não pensava em tais loucuras que estavam na mente de sua empregada e amiga, mas ao invés disso, se perguntou os livros claros de Ciel Phantomhive lhe bater na porta. Ela lembrava das compras que ele desejava saber após sua repentina queda na mansão dos Wanklin, e pensava já ter pedido a Madame Maria enviar uma carta redizendo que estava tudo bem com a sua saúde, todavia se lembrou do pouco tempo que teve após seu descanso e o acontecimento ao seu irmão.

Elle se perguntou por qual motivo sua insistência em falar com ela, mesmo que não houvesse acordos entre suas famílias e muito menos relacionamentos distantes. Além disso, a própria sabia os deveres que tinha como protegida da Rainha, e lembrava a cada palavra que e isto não envolvia de modo algum o Cão de Guarda a persegui-la.

Elle não sabia responder este pensamento.

— Como está meu irmão, Lily? — Perguntou Elle.

Instantâneamente ela abriu a porta de seu quarto, e sem tanta etiqueta deiletou-se em sua poltrona, retirando de suas mãos a capa que carregava desde a subida de escadas. Lily, ainda com respeito, não se aproximou tanto de sua senhora após fechar a porta. Posteriormente a isto, Elle se sentou formalmente após ver Lily baixar a cabeça esperando a sua permissão, e com um suspiro leve a sua senhora exaltou em sinal, sem paciência.

— O jovem mestre está se recuperando bem, senhora. — Começou a explicar Lily. — Após sua saída pedi para a troca de guardas, e fiquei a disposição do jovem mestre até o momento dele acordar consciente. Lhe dei os remédios recomendados pelo doutor, e fiquei até o horário da senhora chegar novamente.

Instantâneamente, Elle concordou com as palavras de sua empregada. De fato, estava satisfeita com o trabalho que Lily lhe dara desde seu nascimento. Embora possa ser de maneira obediente em suas ordens, Elle não pensou sobre tais coisas. Além de saber que seu irmão estava em boas mãos enquanto saia, mas além disso quis saber em detalhes por Lily.

\- O Sr. Phantomhive foi tratado bem em sua estadia enquanto estive fora? - Perguntou Elle ao se levantar da poltrona conchegante, e sem grandes esforços caminhou ao hall das janelas fechadas, mas transparentes. Vendo por cima a noite junto com seus jardins.

\- Sim, senhora. - Respondeu ela em sua questão, a baixar a cabeça em afirmação.

\- Me diga, Lily: - Elle se virou em brusco para ver sua amiga em pé, ainda com os braços cruzados. - Por que você acha que o Sr. Phantomhive viria a minha mansão mesmo que soubesse que não poderia atender-lo?

\- Uh? Por que a senhorita pensa nisso?

 _Ciel Phantomhive não é tolo o bastante em gastar seu tempo sem ter respostas,_ solução Elle. Ela sabia que algo estava procurando, e com o menor sorte que desejava foi logo em sua vista. Em nenhuma maneira de desviar deste destino repentino, Elle tratamento no que poderia fazer. A dúvida lhe batia mais cada vez que pensasse em relação a isto, e sem muitas soluções pensara nas idéias.

Afinal, encontrar-se com Ciel Phantomhive não lhe daria mal sendo alguém importante para Rainha.

\- _Por nada_ . - Respondeu ela. Os seus braços se descruzaram, e sem aviso olhou para a janela novamente. - Marque para o fim deste mês uma visita ao Sr. Phantomhive. Diga-o como resposta pelo meu atraso pois tenho assuntos a resolver em Paris até lá.

\- Sim, senhora. - Concordou Lily. - Amanhã de manhã preparei a carta como desejou.

\- Obrigada pelo seu compromisso, Lily. - Disse Elle em agradecimento. - Por agora, já está dispensada.

\- M-mas e seu banho? A senhorita ainda ...

\- Não há necessidade. - Elle a interrompeu. Quase de forma cortante se lembrou das horas anteriores. Se perguntava como sua antiga professora de etiqueta agiria ao ver seu modo tão _selvagem_ . - Posso cuidar de mim mesma sem a sua ajuda por agora. E, além disso, deve estar cansada depois das ordens que lhe dei de manhã.

\- A senhora não precisa pensar assim! Como sua empregada pessoal tenho a honra de lhe servir. - Dizia Lily ainda relutante. - Não há nenhum trabalho ajudar minha senhora com seu banho.

\- Mas não há necessidade, Lily. - Respondeu Elle. Antes já não se importava se uma mesma ficasse para cuidar dela, e sempre aceitando suas ofertas só quis hoje como um dia de folga. Estava cheia após o dia estressante. - Agora vá descansar.

A própria não questionou mais nada, e saiu em reverência após murmurar palavras consoladoras antes de fechar a porta do quarto, e desapareceu sem que Elle pudesse saber. O seu olhar se fixou na porta fechada, e antes de cumprir para a mesma que estava sozinha, se exalou na poltrona sem os modos lhe ensinados. A mente se esvaziou, e sem relutância retirou os sapatos que a incomodavam, e fechou os olhos sabendo que não dormiria tão cedo. Ela saberia que não me pensaria nada, e só sentir o escuro como uma forma de escapar da realidade.

Por um tempo estar em tal posição lhe satisfez até que recebesse a relutância de que seu dia havia terminado. Os seus olhos mal abertos viram o teto mal iluminado lhe chamar a atenção, e pensando no que poderia ser feito em seu controle, concluiu que nada poderia vir ao seu favor. Anne não lhe deu respostas por persistir que Ciel Phantomhive poderá ser inocente de sua morta, e isto só a fez se irritar mais quando a própria não lhe deu respostas. Se lhe deram dado, Elle concordaria em sua teoria se tivesse um forte tese que mostre o contrária de sua ideia. Todavia, nada mostradopara ela, e a fazendo sair de loja após um horrível fim.

Elle não proposta que a sua visita acabaria daquele modo.

\- Não pude nem falar com ela sobre a viagem para a França ... - Murmurou Elle ao lembrar-se de antes. Afinal, a ideia de ir a Paris seria uma das grandes noticias que colocaria a sua conversa em dia, sabendo que Anne a informou ser francesa.

Um instantâneo nas únicas duas vezes que a viu, e incorporado em como acabou em todos os tempos. Desta vez, se sentia atraída sobre ela, e descobrir o motivo de tanto mistério se a mesma tinha as respostas que Elle tanto procura. Não lhe deu para perceber o quanto tempo isto lhe atormentava, e como esperou para ter as respostas de uma vida inteira. No fim, agradecia a Anne todas as vezes que mandava sinais de alerta no momento seguinte de risco. Ela lhe ajudava, dando-a dicas como um presente. No entanto, o fato ainda lhe incomodava por ter uma ajuda que nunca tivera antes de renascer novamente, e o fato de algum ser não humano está disposto a fazer tudo por uma simples vida humana. 

Um demônio não a ajudaria. Nem um anjo. Nem um ceifeiro. Pois, no final, nenhum ser não-humano a queria ver viva quando desejavam a morte de outros. A maldição a afetava, e eles esperavam para coletar uma alma tão pura, como Anne a falou. "Muitos querer desejar sua morte, Ellie", Disse Anne em uma de suas cartas a pronunciar, "Tenha cuidado". Esta mensagem não havia sido necessária quando a mesma sabíamos riscos que corria se morresse como alguns desejados. Tendo vários inimigos e muitos que a odeiam-na, Elle se mantive precativa sem que necessitasse ter a ajuda de seus dons, e muito menos de pessoas não humanas. Afinal, não era necessário alguém que a protegesse sem que a não confiasse. Uma única pessoa a confiar em sua vida em somente si própria.

Anne Floeur a ajudara pelos últimos dois anos, e sem nada em troca se não as visitas em sua loja. Deixando-a estranho, mas sem poder desconfiar mais do que afetou as ruínas pela sua própria mente. Elle sentiu que a poderia guardar, e acreditar em suas palavras, como uma promessa.

Anne Floeur não queria sua alma. Mas, em circunstância soube que algo a prendia sob ela. - Em exato, o quê?

Elle não sabia responder.

Da mesma forma não saberia pensar se voltaria para aquele beco, e finalmente a visse pela terceira vez. Sentido-se mais atraída, mais a dor lhe alcançava, e recusando as ofertas de Anne, se tornava mais difícil a querer estar perto. Elle tinha sua vida como qualquer outro humano - independente de como acabasse -, mas a virar-se de sua vida a fim de reviver novamente, e contar a história. Se irritando com isto, acompanhe em ficar um bom tempo longe de seus ajudas, e viver a vida real quando se tinha seu irmão na cama quase a morte pela sua mãe, e os deveres de protegida da Rainha. 

Tendo Ciel Phantomhive em seu caminho de paz, se perguntou o que ele desejaria vindo dela. Óbvio que, informações frequentes recebia, mas a mentira criada pelo mesmo para vê-lo em sua mansão a assombrou. A decisão tria que ser rápido, mas após a sua viagem para fora do país.

Ciel Phantomhive teria que esperar, junto com os problemas.

\- Hã?

Algo em seu vestido apertou com força contra sua cocha, e complementou o objeto arredondado. Ela o olhou sem comentar nada, e viu o objeto se apertar em sua mão sem que percebesse. Pois faltava para acabar este dia caótico.

Elle se obtém ainda com a janela que tinha, e sem se importar mais em seu banho quente, caminhou para fora de seu quarto ainda com os pensamentos sobre seu dia, e o trabalhoo seria tirar o Cão de Guarda de sua vida.

* * *

Os pés descalços lhe lembraram as poucas vezes que ocorreu a permissão de se deixar levar. Há muito tempo não fazia isso, se passando como uma lembrança antiga quando perambulava ainda sonolenta pela mansão de seus pais. No tempo ainda agarrada ao coelho dado por Lily, quando ainda mais jovem em sua vida antes de renascer, se lembrou dos dias que as empregadas se assustavam a noite por ver a filho do ducado andando nas sombras com a face bagunçada e remexida enquanto agarra o coelho com força. Neste tempo, as empregadas nunca lhe disseram onde a encontravam, mas muito se assustavam vendo-a nas sombras com as lágrimas descendo. Elle não chorava chamando sua mãe ou seu irmãos, senão Lily que logo a socorria. Lhe diziam ser um problema sempre que a viam, entretanto a mesma mal se lembrava de sua primeira vida tão bem.

Ela caminhava pensado em tais coisas, todavia tentando não pensar tanto. Aquela é sua mansão, e não necessitava se preocupar com coisas a andar sozinha pelos cômodos, e muito menos ao que os outros pensam. Em vista, todos os empregados sabiam o motivo de estarem ali, e sem desobedecer ordens da jovem senhorita que os contratou sem nem terem experiência nas áreas escolhidas, se foi como grande ajuda quando todos mais necessitaram. Afinal, Elle escolhera todos, e soube os seus nomes e quem eram antes de virem as suas propriedades. — Mesmo que todos não saibam e a questionam em alguns momentos.

Incessante aos passos dados sem uma luz adequada a guia-la pela escuridão dos corredores de seu andar, jamais teve a certeza de estra perdida quando os candelabros nas portas de outros cômodos do andar, que a guiavam até o quarto do seu irmão mais novo. Do modo que imaginou, os guardas dos turnos da noite estavam a vigiar a porta — quase a dormirem — como Elle pediu a Lily. O serviço a ser prestado por sua amiga lhe fez a calhar, mesmo sem informações diretas de Ciel Phantomhive. 

— Boa noite, Sir Noha e Sir Leo. — Disse Elle ao se cumprimentar. Deixando-os com a face surpresa, mesmo que não fosse a intenção.

— Srta. Elle! — Um deles lhe disse, sendo o mas alto e mais moreno entre os dois. De forma imediata os dois curvaram-se.

Os guardas a viram chegar, e se curvaram de nervosos ao ver sua senhorita lhe dar a palavra. Consequentemente Elle teve a levantar uma de suas mãos para que os dois parassem. — O fato de todos curvarem em sua presença lhe fazia se sentir algo importante para alguém, como um risco, mas não sendo da família real para terem que fazer algo assim. Negando-se a se irritar com isto, somente os viu com os lábios fechados até que a vissem sem necessidade honras.

Os dois entenderam o motivo de sua senhorita estar em frente a porta: ver seu irmão. A porta se abriu somente com a mão de um dos homens, e sem honras Elle mergulhou a frente sem se importar por mais nada. Todavia, antes de ir embora e a mesma porta s fechada pelos dois guardas, ela disse:

— Aos dois agradeço por estarem protegendo meu irmão mais novo. — E ela entrou em seguida.

A escuridão permanecia aos poucos no enorme quarto que seu irmão mais novo usava. A iluminação da lua cheia após um dia chuvoso lhe deu a visão da enorme cama quase a final do cômodo, que a deixou enxergar o pequeno corpos e seu irmão enrolado entre os lençóis brancos de sua cama. Em exido, Ela caminhou calada ao perceber a figura calam de seu irmão, e sentir que os sonhos que o deu ainda estão em sua mente. Aos poucos os seus pés nus caminharam até a cama do mais novo, que sentiu sua presença mais uma vez. Ele dormia tranquilamente, sem ter manchas mais graves em sua pele.

Cujo amor sentia pelo mesmo, Elle perguntara a si se ele chamou seu nome. Assim como um desejo quos ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez, e lhe chamando por seu nome, e vendo-o acordado com energias alegres pela mansão tão calada. 

As lembranças trouxeram a felicidade que tanto queria, e tendo-a tão perto, se questionava o quanto poderia alcançar-la. No entanto, a felicidade não lhe pertencia, senão ao seu irmão mais novo. — O filho mais novo da casa Belldmort, e futuro duque com o nome que Elle planejou lhe dar, se tornaria a esperança para uma vida melhor em suas mãos. Sendo o menino sofrido pelas mãos dos pais e não tendo a atenção que qualquer crianças desejava, se tornou grato por sua irmã mas velha levá-lo junto com ela, sem tido tanto contato com ela após seu nascimento. O fim estava visto, como o acolhido de sua irmã, e escolhido como a futura esperança de alegria que ela desejasse.

Elle o tornaria o grande homem, o quão ainda pudesse.

As carícias em os fios do cabelo seco do pequeno menino, fizeram-na perceber no estado quase acordado do mesmo. Antes de seu susto se abafado sua boca fechada, o viu com os olhos abertos enquanto a mão macia e lisa de sua irmã passava em seus cabelos. Ela a olhou, e com ternura sorriu sem sentir tanta dor quanto antes:

— Leslie! — Disse ele. Quase se levantando-se para abraça-la, Elle o interrompeu.

— Shh! — Exclamou ela ao sinalizar. — Você não pode fazer movimentos bruscos, Albert! Pode se machucar de novo.

— Desculpa... — Respondeu ele. Ao seu olhar um tanto decepcionado.

— Tudo bem. — Disse Elle. Um suspiro lhe saiu pelas narinas após o susto, quase a machucar novamente em sua frente. — Dormiu bem, Albert?

Novamente Elle continuava suas carícias nos fios de seu irmão. Estando ainda encostado no hall da cama, sentiu a figura de seu irmão ao vê-la fixamente, com o medo de que pudesse estar sonhando como anteriormente ocorreu. A própria soube apartir dos sonhos dados, e escondendo informações sobre isto, pensou em ao menos ser a irmã mais velha cuidadora e ingênua que ele pudesse pensar.

O mesmo sorriu para ela, que a deixou feliz em ver algo que a dias não via. Exalando felicidade e descrença de seus problemas, ele respondeu:

— Sim! Albert estava feliz com Leslie lá também! — Explicou ele ao se sentir feliz. — Leslie brincava comigo nos jardins!

— Mesmo? — Inconscientemente um sorriso saiu dos lábios de Elle, sem a mesma pudesse saber. — E o que mais nós fizemos?

— Nós corríamos para ver quem pegava quem! E também Leslie deixou fazer uma coroa de flores em sua cabeça! — Disse ele. Mais tarde, deixando-a pensar se realmente iria comprometer suas flores para serem arrancadas. — A gente fez muita coisa antes de eu acordar!

— Isto é bom, Albert... — As mãos de Elle passaram a mais no rosto de sua irmão, e viram as marcas desaparecerem quando usou um tanto de seus dons para apagá-las do lindo rosto do próprio. — Ao menos você dormiu bem hoje. Mas, quando você acordou de seu sonho, Lily lhe ajudou muito?

— Hum? Eu só acordei agora quando você me acordou, Leslie.

Instantaneamente a sobrancelha da mesma se arqueou com a resposta de seu irmão. Pelas simples palavras que Lily lhe disse em relação ao seu irmão ter acordado em um momento quando estivesse fora, se perguntou onde realmente estava a sua empregada. No entanto, as conclusões não poderiam ser retiradas sem antes perceber as memórias de seu irmão. — Provável acordou ainda alucinando, e consequentemente não lembraria quando Lily estive lá.

— Leslie? — O seu irmão a chamou, e fazendo-a olhar para ele sem pensar sobre isso. — O que houve?

— Nada, Albert. — Respondeu Elle. Novamente ela sorriu para ele ainda acariciando seus cabelos negros tão macios. Ele a olhou sem entender o olhar misterioso de sua irmã, que bloqueou qualquer modo de seu irmão a entender. — Então, descanse mais um pouco. O dia de amanhã será longo.

— Fique aqui, Leslie. — Suplicou ele. A sua pequena mão segurou com força um tecido de seu vestido antes que pensasse em se levantar. — Por favor.

Em todos os momentos, Elle recusou os pedidos de seu irmão para se aproximar dela. Todas as chances ela o recusou em sua vida anterior, e o que a fez perceber o quão longe ele estava de si quando já adulta. Albert crescerá sem ter amor de seus pais ou de seus irmãos, que o viraram a costa, se tornou um tirano com as riquezas da família Belldmort arrancadas. Antes que ela pudesse ser morta viu seus familiares morrerem, e só sobrando ela como testemunha de sua família. Ela escapou de seu irmão, mas morreu pelas mãos do Phantomhive.

Todavia ela reencarnou. E, desta vez, fazendo um caminho seguro e longe de outros que pudessem matá-la, quis tornar a irmã que nunca pode ser para ele — tido a mesma situação quando seus irmãos nunca quiseram lhe dar o olhar desde sua infância.

— Está bem. — Disse Elle ao sorrir. Ela se sentou confortavelmente próximo ao sue irmão, e acariciou novamente seu cabelo quando o pôs para deitar-se. — Estarei aqui até que você adormeça.

Ele sorriu feliz com a reposta de sua irmã mais velha, e com felicidade fechou os olhos novamente ainda agarrando o tecido do vestido dela. 

Um sorriso em sua face, usou uma de suas mãos para pegar a pomada do bolso de se vestido. E, ainda colocando sonhos em sua mente antes de adormecer por completo. Em um só toque, a tampa do conteúdo na caixa saiu, e com as duas certificadas no sangue de anjo, derramou com seus dedos o liquido meio endurecido nas costas nuas de seu irmão adormecido, e com o passar dos segundos viu a pele do mesmo sugar o conteúdo sem as bandagens a atrapalhar. Novamente, sorriu ainda com os dedos melados pelo conteúdo, e certificou-se que as marcas fossem embora.

O seu olhar ainda vendo seu irmão, sua face fechou de preocupação quando o viu sorrir em seus sonhos. E, como o desejo do mais novo, ficou lá mesmo sabendo que o prórpio apagou de vez. Todavia, ela desejou ficar lá mais um pouco antes de dormir sem seus sonhos.


	6. Capítulo Cinco: A Madame Red

O outro dia de manhã trouxe grande alegria para muitos residentes da mansão. O jovem mestre, o tão querido por todos na mansão em que a bela dama residia também, se alarmou bem para outros empregados que o acordaram nesta manhã tão calorosa. A maior parte de muita tiveram alegria, a fim de gritarem ao verem a mágica após pouco tempo as feridas sararem. Elle podera ouvir os gritos de alegrias de muitos no andar de baixo, enquanto tomava seu chá após acordar em sua cama, e ao seu lado Lily, ainda segurando o bule de chá e se perguntar o motivo de tal bardena dos empregados.

A mesma somente sorriu ao pensar o quão divertido possa ser a turma residente em sua mansão.

Logo acordado e com a saúde tão boa, o próprio doutor se queixou como em tão pouco tempo isto ocorreu. E, não sabendo do que a própria Elle sabia o motivo de seu irmão mais novo estar tão bem de saúde, somente disse ao médico que lhe deu os cuidados que o próprio doutor disse para fazer. Isto lhe deu dúvidas, e sem provas que a mesma usou métodos não tradicionais explicou em forma de um milagre - mesmo não temos fé em nada -, que sei irmão foi tocado pelas presses que Lily deu para ele. Em seguida, o médico sairá sem dizer mais nada ou questionar a jovem senhorita, e deixou as duas na esperança de todos que residiam por suas terras ter um dia de descanso anteriormente a um dia agitado por Elle.

O seu corpo ainda doía pelos esforços que fez em sua noite passada, e não tido uma boa noite de sono após dormir na água fria - antes fria - de sua banheira. Desde lá ela percebera que desmaiou em meio ao seu banho na madrugada de sua quarto quase escuro pela pouca luz do outro quarto. E, como se nunca tivesse acordado novamente, viu a sua empregada pessoal chamar por seu nome milhares de vezes, sem que pudesse entender após minutos a vendo-a. — Ela chorou. Afim de não acreditar que sua senhorita havia morrido, a sacudiu várias a várias vezes sem ao menos pensar no motivo de seu corpo estar tão gelado. No fim, Elle acordara de seu sono profundo na água não mais quente, e com perturbação não percebeu a sua leal empregada estar aos prantos em seu corpo nu.

Elle não a entendera no momento em que a própria a abraço-a sem ligar-se aos modos que lhe foi dado. Apenas desejava abraça-la, mesmo que Elle não se importara com nada disto. Afinal, tudo que lhe servia a mesma não era nada além de seus serviços, e igual a um desejo, quis esquecer os sentimentos humanos lhe dados. Pois reencarnar novamente lhe fizera ser menos humana, e a cada dia que se passasse senti a-se tão fria quanto qualquer outra pessoa tão diferente quanto ela.

No instante seguinte, a mesma largou a jovem dama em sua banheira após receber ordens frias — e sem um pingo de sentimento — vindo de sua senhorita, e já sabendo do modo que a mesma garota na banheira vivia, se perguntou o quão humana sua senhorita poderia lhe ser. As grandes memórias da menina doce e gentil correndo pelos corredores da mansão principal da família Belldmort lhe dava grandes memórias, ao contrário de sua senhorita jovem crescida. De cantos e cantos com a alegria a mesma não entendera quando a pequenina não tinha seus pais a vista após seus dois anos de idade. Somente com as empregadas ao seu lado, sua vida lhe deu menos ternura quando o caso se tratava a partir de uma jovem menina em uma família rica, e imaginando-a chorar muitas vezes e sem sorrisos em seu rostos como todos os filhos Belldmort agia em sua infância difícil, Elle sorrira como tivesse alguém ao seu lhe dando alegria (como um fantasma). As poucas vezes que a menina ficava somente em seu quarto com as empregadas — mal se importanto pela menina quieta com seus brinquedos antigos—, ela agira de modo estranho e solitário após o começo de seu tratamento de envenenamento chegar. Os dias lhe eram de tortura quando — por ordens de seu pai — deveria se tornar imune de qualquer coisa que a quisesse matar. Afinal, como um Belldmort, deve-lhe ter carne e força, mesmo não sendo um menino.

O tempo mal lhe passava nesta época de tanto terror, e como se estivesse a um fio de sua morte a cada fórmula que tomava, e cada prática lhe dada, se lembrou de uma alegria não existente. Em um dia comum com mais ensinamentos vindo em sua porta, Elle mudara quando a sua antiga empregada a viu rindo e sorrindo para os brinquedos. A mesma ficara assustada, pensando que ela tivera enlouquecido, mas com uma voz dócil e incrivelmente gentil disse ser um bom dia mesmo com o veneno. — A mesma empregada estranhou tal comportamento, e se perguntando o motivo de estar daquele modo, esqueceu como magia as memórias daquele dia. Pois, como um desejo, a jovem mulher que Elle chamava de _tia_ apagou com o desejo de nenhum humano saber de seu contato com a jovem menina.

Após este dia, Elle não se lembrara de muito antes de abrir seus olhos novamente em sua nova vida após anos seguintes. A sua memória lhe falhava — semelhante ao agora —, e sem importar ao que ocorreu consigo antes de seus anos mais entendentes chegarem, se apagou e qualquer memória que não lhe desse precisão algum momento depois.

Posteriormente ao acordar-se na banheira com o corpo completamente frio e sem traços de boa saúde, o doutor real foi desesperadamente chamado pela Madame Maria após Lily avisá-la do ocorrido. E, em um passe de mágica, o doutor lhe veio para seu quarto depois de trocar-se, como se estivesse a dormir de novo em seu dia. Já no fim de sua consulta, a informação do provável avanço da doença desconhecida de Elle — sendo mentira — foi trazida a gizilo por todos. — Menos a Madame Maria, Lily, e o doutor.

A Madame Maria ficara na porta, a fim de que ninguém entrasse no aposento de sua senhorita. Lily, estara próximo ao doutor e a cama onde Elle estava sentada ainda com as cobertas a cobrir mais parte de seu corpo. E, por fim, o doutor a examiná-la partindo de seu pulso para uma análise final.

Elle ficara calada a maior parte do tempo, e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o doutor lhe disse naquele instante:

— Esta será a primeira vez que ocorreu após o tratamento começar, Lady Elle?

— Sim, doutor. — Dissera Elle com firmeza, mesmo a sentir-se fraca pó mais tempo após acordar.

O doutor suspirou após soltar o pulso da protegida da Rainha, e sem alarme relaxou ainda com a resposta do mesmo. Aparentemente, Elle não sentia que ele pode ir lhe dar notícias boas, sua do ainda estava numa idade tão jovem mais doente. Mal sabia ele a existência de algo além de humano em seu mundo, e sem se importar se esta informação poderia ser acreditada ou não, Elle deixara o rumor de ter uma doença desconhecida, que a deixava fraca nesta flor de idade.

Mas, aos cálculos, Elle não se importara quando viveu até seus vinte anos de idade antes de ser assassinada. Em grande parte do tempo, não reclamara como muitos imaginariam, mas ficara inexpressiva mesmo ao mais próximos.

— Não é necessário mentir para mim, Doutor. — Dissera Elle. Os olhos do velho homem a virão, imaginando o quão grande aquela garota poderia ser em sua idade. — Há algo que queira me dizer, mesmo não sendo boas notícias. Então, por favor, diga-me.

— Está difícil de lhe ajudar, Lady Elle. — Começara o doutor, quase a faltar-lhe esperança. — O mal estar se expandiu, e sem saber o que poderia ser isto a lhe incomodar, não poderia lhe ajudar muito...

De modo rápido, Elle compreendera que qualquer coisa lhe ocorresse, nada iria mudar. O doutor não sabia, e juntamente com a medicina a não ser avançada, e os modos que as outras doenças são tratadas, seu caso era desconhecido. O único modo acerca de suas informações anteriormente a reencarnar eram de ser amaldiçoada, e não sabendo quem possa ter feito isto nada lhe ajudaria se não necessitasse viver junto com isto.

Ao contrário do que Elle estava a pensar ainda em sua cama junto ao doutor ao seu lado, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a mesma não percebera a estranheza vinda das duas únicas empregadas em seu quarto.

Anteriormente, em uma época um pouco mais caótica do que seus primeiros anos de vida sozinha, Madame Maria sera uma das mais empregadas escolhidas pessoalmente pela Sra. Belldmort. Sendo fiel a única senhora que lhe estendeu a mão em meio a desespero após sua família lhe abandonar sem riquezas nem nada, Maria acabava lhe confindente tudo ao que diz a respeito da corte. Após a estranha mudança da única filha dos Belldmort, a própria mãe que havia abandonado a sua única filha aos braços de empregadas desconhecidas, Maria voltou-se a dias a vigia-la como sua babá real. Ela já sabera sobre a existência da menina nós territórios Belldmort, e sem sua senhora se importar não quis se intrometer no assunto. No entanto, a mesma mulher lhe deu ordens a sair de suas empregadas, pois não lhe servia mais, e posteriormente mandada como a sua babá real por ninguém cuidar da menina. No fim, ainda tentando aceitar a sua senhora abandona-la, Maria tornara seu ódio em bravura a fim de transformar a pequena menina em sua nova esperança, sem ter mais condições de expressar tão fria para um bebê em seu berço.

Por mais de uma vez, Elle sera grata pela mulher que a escolheu como nova senhorita, só mais tarde sabendo das causas de parar entre as suas. Em sua primeira vida, a própria confiava na mulher que antes achava ser sua verdadeira mãe, e depois de ser enganada uma única vez pela mesma, Elle não a confiou depois de ser afastada das propriedades de sua família. Mas em uma das tentativas de seu irmão mais novo querer mata-la a fim de ter a fortuna de sua família materna, Madama Maria foi a mesma mulher que salvou a jovem de morrer nos braços de seu irmão. Então, após a sua primeira morte Elle não guardara rancor da mesma, como também não estava a confiar nela.

Lily, no entanto, não mudara tanto quanto imaginava. Desde a noite passada, os pensamentos sobre o que poderia estar fazendo Lily mentir para a mesma lhe fez questionar o motivo de tê-la escolhido. De fato, não sabera de primeira, mas guardou a si para ninguém souber seus pensamentos. Por agora, estaria a esconde informações além do que ela poderia saber sendo empregada pessoal dela, e mais um pouco fingia acreditar em sua preocupação. — Sendo que, a mesma estava a parecer um tanto preocupada.

O médico não lhe sera útil em todos estes anos, e a única coisa que lhe beneficiar é usá-lo qua do necessário para seu irmão. Métodos simples e geralmente muitos usados davam-lhe conforto, perdendo a dor aos poucos.

Justamente como uma ordem, Elle pedira para o doutor sair após seu _check-up._ E, com um desejo, dispensou as duas empregadas em seu quarto, redizendo não atormenta-la.

Logo, por enquanto, Elle estara em seu quarto a espera de poucos minutos até que a empregada pessoal viesse curiar a vida de sua jovem senhorita. Embora com ela ao seu lado, Elle deitara novamente em sua cama forrada, e com um suspiro preso em sua garganta descansou o pouco tempo que tinha. Mas, secretamente, sorrindo ao pensa tem seu irmão.

* * *

O barulho a vim dos andares debaixo de sua mansão a fizeram virar-se de seu sofá aconchegante, a fim de ver as janelas já abertas e ariadas de sua mansão. Muitos estavam lá fora com seus deveres a cumprir com uma mansão enorme a limpar. Estavam felizes na maior parte das vezes, e com um desejo de pensar que aquilo é sobre seu irmão mais novo, Elle deixara o livro que estava lendo no criado mudo próximo ao sofá, e levantou-se para mais perto das janelas meio abertas.

Mais limpas do que se poderíamos a imaginar, a própria enchergara os poucos empregados em sua vista, longe da entrada principal. Especificamente a olhar, Elle viu os pequenos vendedores entrarem com as carroças. Óbvio, vendo os fornecedores de pequenos comércios para a cozinha de sua mansão. — Muitos do quê residiam na mansão confiavam nos pequenos vendedores próxima a capital, como também juraram a sua palavra no momento em que recomendaram para Madama Maria afim de diminuir o gasto dado mensalmente. No início, sem ter revoltas fez o formulário que deu para Elle em seu escritório, dizendo ser um ótimo negócio já sabendo que Elle desejava não ter tantos gastos. Então, a mesma concordara, e deixou encarregada estas finanças para sua antiga babá.

O trabalho a ser entregue todas as manhãs em relação as despesas gastas em toda semana lhe deram bons resultados, ainda que estivesse em seu escritório resolvendo coisas incomuns de sua idade. Muitos dos deveres a ser dados não lhe deram grande chance quando um homem deveria estar cumprindo seu papel — específicamente ao seu pai, Sr. Belldmort —, mas sem ter a grande ajuda de outros conseguia lidar com situações que nem mesmo um dos seus familiares poderia resolver. E, tendo a proteção da estimada rainha da Inglaterra todos a temiam, e em exceto aqueles que a mal olhavam nós olhos como uma dama. Pois, no início, tido ocorrera muito rápido que nem mesmo Elle entendera Jô momento seguinte de sua primeira tentativa de assassinato. — Desde muito jovem, muitos a desejavam sabendo dos rumores que a cerca, tendo a sua aparência tão peculiar, e muitas vezes deslumbrantes para alguns acreditar ser o próprio anjo encarnado.

Entre as grandes diferenças entre seu pai e a si própria, Elle percebera que as pequenas mudanças lhe faziam ter grandes vantagens. Os jogos que as classes mais altas tanto gostavam de jogar começou a ser aprendido por uma pequena menina após seus oito anos, que acabou sendo seu maior inimigo quando sabia jogar com as palavras e a força bruta. — Tendo não tão força quando necessitava.

O seu pai lhe dava trabalhos, que ainda a deixavam trancada em dívidas quando sua guarda está com sua família. Por um ato de fé, Elle saltou entre os crocodilos de sua sociedade, e no fim se sacrificar por grandes descobertas que a deixavam longo dos Phantomhive como aos olhos de sua mãe a vigia-la a cada passo. — Para enfim conseguir grandes resultados de seus planos, Elle percebera que a menor chance a ser feita era até der anum pedido para a Rainha, que a concedeu suas próprias propriedades ainda que jovem sem grandes fortunas ou valorizações. Elle ganhara o desejo de ter sua própria mansão juntamente com a guarda de seu irmão mais novo, e com a ajuda de grandes dias empregadas fez seu próprio exercícito nas áreas quase abandonadas na capital.

Os melhores dos grandes empregados não existiam numa mansão tão extensa. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam em contratação de empregados, Elle pensara no potencial que muitos devem ter além de limpar e cozinhar em sua nova mansão. — Como uma seleção, Elle caminhara a doze partes de capital atrás daqueles que desejavam viver e seu teto com sua confiança. E, como resultado, consiguira trinta de esquecidos, mas talentosos.

Em um certo limite, Elle colocara apenas aqueles que confiara, e decorara cada nome e cada segredo que eles guardavam. Afinal, nada a poderia impedi-la de curiar por trás dos olhos daqueles que viu em frente, sem medo.

A grande carroça parada entre algumas pernas das margaridas estendidas nas jardineiras, e vira um velho homem junto ao seu provável filho descarregarem os mantimentos enquanto uma das empregadas os financiava o pagamento por sua orta de grãos. A empregada, Emilly — ao certo — entregou o dinheiro guardado numa bolsa comum dentro de seu avental, e seguirá o homem mais jovem para o lado da principal da mansão, que o levaria para a dispensa. O olhar de Elle percorreu pelos passos de sua empregada, até que não pudesse mais vê-la após as vidraças de suas janelas não a deixarem mais ver.

Automáticamente, o rosto de Elle se voltara para a frente de sua mansão, e viu ainda os poucos empregados que foram em frente para uma pequena conversa ao velho homem conhecido. A conversa lhe atrairia por mais que visse o quão fácil é a se misturar entre tantos, enquanto a própria não tivera tanta facilidade. Em poucos dias isto lhe dava inveja as facilidades que muitos de seus escolhidos fossem, enquanto ainda pensava o fundamento de tal criança carregar tanto fardo para uma humana que mal sabia a existência de um Deus. — Estar naquela mansão, mostrava o quão respeitosa poderia ser tal dama, se desejasse a atenção de alguém.

As belas organizações criadas a cada estação dos dias mudavam com certa frequência aos olhos de Elle. As pequenas flores que antes havia tido um certo gosto peculiar estavam quase a morrer se não hidratadas todos os dias quando o sol subia. Os empregados em si ganharam um certo cuidado quando a própria sabera que demoraria algum tempo para todos se acostumarem com as propriedades compradas, e, imaginando virar um caos, Elle sentira orgulho dos outros que mal a viam após a contratação.

Elle poderia saber cada centímetro de sua mansão, e ao duvidar, pensou que agora a entrada principal estaria sendo descarregada com fornecedores e empregados a passar para lá e para cá. O lado de fora, ao menos, estava mais calmo do que ela costumava ver. O dia começara com a grande recuperação do pequeno jovem mestre, e sem que não bastasse, um humor após grandes notícias. — Em um certo ponto, Elle poderia pensar que muitos estavam felizes com a cura da única criança desta mansão. A felicidade rodeava em semelhante momento que a mesma passara mal, e acordará em sua cama macia. A informação poderia ser vazada quando as duas únicas empregadas saíssem com o doutor da realeza, mas como um segredo de longa data, muitos não comentariam com suas bocas caladas. Pois, ganhando habilidades tão ruins, saberia quando usá-lo. Porém, em dias tão felizes como estes, desejou apenas uma grande melhora no dia de seu estimado irmão.

No fundo, a preocupação a ganhar sobre si mesma não lhe atormentava tanto após a noite passada, onde soube da estimada visita do Phantomhive e seu mordomo.

Somente em pensar em suas duas figuras na última vez que as viu, Elle sentiu seu lábio quase sangrar de tanto arranca-la com uma simples lembrança. Embora não seja de seu agrado ao lembrar que a mesma não consiguira aguentar o colapso nos jardins dos Wanklin, se sentiu culpada por ainda ser levada de volta a sua mansão junto a eles, que ficaram num tanto de tempo ainda preocupados com seu estado.

— Mais alguns dias …, — Pensou Elle. O seu lábio inferior soltou o que tá ti machucava, e até então continuava a pensar em frente as suas vidraças abertas. — e não terei mais tempo antes de viajar no cruzeiro para Paris.

Lhe faltava tempo ainda que esta viajem acontecessa, e tenso um certo tempo após saber em sua manhã que Lily adiantara mais alguns dias após o colapso de sua senhorita. Os olhos de Elle se ergueram com fúria, mas não pode do fazer nada qua do o próximo cruzeiro só sairia em poucos dias, a mesma só se calou antes que pudesse fazer uma discussão com a mulher ao seu lado. E, tendo como merecido, estara sozinha com as funções de outro empregado no andar debaixo. E, por mais razões, a mentira feita dita estar sempre com seu irmão em semelhante momento que Ciel Phantomhive estava aqui, lhe fez pensar em certos horários.

"O que Lily poderia estar fazendo afinal?", Elle se perguntou. Nada lhe veio a mente, mesmo que a pertencesse por mais de anos. Lily lhe redenra grandes chances de escapar da vontade dos muitos que a queriam ver morta. Lhe servia como proteção, e uma do te de informações a deixá-la cada vez mais informada sobre o que se passa na corte inglesa.

As informações eram precisas igualmente a ajuda de Lily ao seu lado.

Por vários testes, Lily passara para estar em sua posição atual. Elle tomara cuidado em toda sua infância — até a chegada do tratamento anti veneno á provas de morte —, e, por sinal, a mesma sera a única a passar sem ao menos saber do que lhe aguardava. A missão era simples: guardar a vida de sua senhorita. Então, após o final de sua história, Elle concordara deixar ela próxima de si como base. No entanto, lhe faltava informações após souber de seu passado misterioso. Era normal encontrar empregados pobres, ou forasteiros de outras casas da Inglaterra, para serviços em outras residências. Muitos do que continuavam a trabalhar na casa principal dos Beldmort são os mais comuns de se verem, ainda em anos, trabalhar fielmente para a família. Pois, como a realeza, os Beldmort — tendo um parentesco da família real inglesa — mantinham seus empregados desde a contratação até o momento de ser aposentado. Foram raros as vezes novos inquilinos trabalharem nas mansões da prioridade, sabendo-se que a lista de trezentos empregados continuavam as mesmas desde o nascimento do primeiro filho da sétima geração da família.

Com o decorrer dos anos os empregados estavam a ser velhos demais, e outros a envelhecer ainda aos trinta anos. Elle percebera bem a confiança de muitos empregados ainda continuarem na mansão onde viveu sua infância, vendo-os envelhecer a cada ano que se completava. Muitos, por exemplo, das empregadas presentes a cuidarem de Elle ainda sendo uma pequena criança de cinco anos, não se tinham mais nada além de quarenta anos. Em seus currículos — olhados por curiosidade pela própria, no dia em que invadiu a biblioteca de registros do mordomo chefe. E que, por sinal, erma bem mais atrativos do que o registro familiar dos Beldmort. —, Elle percebera uma nova data a cada ano de contratações. Todos os empregados já deveriam ter históricos de outras casas servidas com seu nome, e tendo em si, uma recomendação em relação a ser uma dama pessoal. Ao fim de ler mais os documentos, a mesma desconheceu a não existência de forasteiros de outras regiões que não sejam desconhecidas. Então, no dia em que Lily entrou como uma de suas empregadas, se questionou no certo tempo que não viu nada em seu histórico doméstico e muito menos familiar. Pois, afinal, de onde viria está mulher.

A jovem dama quis saber, e sabendo das circunstâncias de suas escolhas, decidiu se arriscar só um pouco até que ponto ela poderia saber da existência da maldição. Mas, nada adiantou dentro daquele dia nublado. Só mais dor e sofrimento havia alcançado.

* * *

O copo de leite que tomava em cima da mesa de seu quarto, foram os bastantes quando recusou os biscoitos trazidos pela jovem mulher ao seu lado. Lily, a nova empregada aos olhos de Elle, fixava o pensamento sobre aquele mulher. Os olhares bastante audaciosos vindo de Elle não chegaram nem ao menos a ter um simples olhar de Lily. Ao contrário do que se pensava, a mesma continuava em pé atrás de si, com os lábios calados e sem dirigir a palavra para a sua senhorita.

"Integrante", Pensou Elle ao tomar o seu leite quente. Desde os poucos meses que ela havia chegada, nada mudou desde o primeiro dia que o mordomo chefe veio bater em seu quarto para apresentar sua nova empregada. Desde o início, Elle não se importou quando pensou na outra mulher que saiu após a própria pedir para o mordomo chefe. O mesmo não soube o motivo, mas Elle saberia desde o início que a assustou com sangue de animal. Ela saiu. Após sua pequena vitória de mais uma mulher quere-la usá-la da mesma forma que outra empregada desejou, Elle pensara em descansar seus dias de paz antes que mais uma nova seleção começasse. Óbvio que, já nesta altura não haveria uma empregada para a mesma, já que soube da saída de uma quando outra seleção ocorreria em dois anos.

Embora lhe fosse a falar as reclamações que ganhava vindo do mordomo em relação a grande troca de empregados para servirem a ela, Elle apenas disse que não necessitava de outras quando já tinha Madama Maria e outras duas ao seu favor. Ter uma quarta lhe teria problema, quando o semelhante problema vinha a ser uma boa empregada com experiência de outra família.

Logo no dia em que soube de uma nova empregada vim sem passar em uma seleção, a atenção de Elle passou quando viu a jovem mulher de poucos vinte anos de idade entra em seu quarto em firma de reverência.

Elle se questionou, ainda nos dias seguintes com ela dentro, e a outra empregada fora.

— Lily, — Chamou Elle. O rosto da mesma se ergueu quando viu a empregada erguer o rosto sem ao menos sorrir, ou demonstrar qualquer emoção. — poderia buscar mais leite para mim? O meu já acabou…

A voz tão inocente da pequena senhorita encheu seu quarto em um só eco. Visto por debaixo do olhar de Lily, a mesma percebeu um suspirei esvaziar das narinas da mais velha quando a viu erguer o copo como uma criança normais de sua idade. Ainda há não sorrir, a pequena dama olhou-a de modo que virasse sua posição ereta para olhar para ela, que estava anteriormente de costas de si.

— Sinto muito, princesa. A Madama Maria ordenou a mim para não dar nada além de um copo de leite quente a senhorita, já que não lhe faria bem com o tratamento Beldmort. — Explicou Lily.

— Um… Maria disse isso? — Perguntou Elle a si mesma, já a se virando em frente de sua cadeira. — Ah! Traga-me chocolates então, Lily!

O seu comportamento não estava sendo modesto consigo mesma. Mesmo a ter um certo medo após reencarnar em seus dias infantis, Elle se lembrara de ter uma infância duradoura dentro dos territórios de sua família. Poucos haviam antes de seus oito anos, e ainda por ter a idade aproximada de seis anos, a sua via estava ser conturbada por coisas que já havia passado, e que agora aguentava com todas as forças.

Por mais disso, Elle sorrira como uma criança feliz, e esquecendo dia dias cotidianos que passava desde o nascer do dia até o diabo da noite. Desta vez, em um dia onde seus pais estavam viajando em comemoração ao aniversário da Sra. Beldmort, Elle se encontrava sozinha na mansão junto ao seu irmão mais novo, que é um pequeno bebê ainda. As únicas pessoas a cuidar dela seriam o mordomo chefe e sua babá, Maria, que a cuidava desde que tinha tempo a ver a outra criança na família. E, por conta de Maria estar na outra propriedade vizinha a terceira casa principal, Lily tomara conta da pequena enquanto a deixava em seu quarto desenhando.

Somente por hoje, Elle não sentia as dores de cabeça, e muito menos o veneno fazer efeito em seu corpo. Já era final da tarde, e como não se bastasse mais, os professores contratados pelos seus pais não veriam quando souberam na manhã anterior o pioramento da febre da jovem dama. A febra vinha a incomodar depois de tomar remédios do médico depois de seu mal-estar. Elle saberia que não teria como passar tão facilmente, e veria os remédios não fazerem tanto efeito em seu corpo. No fim, somente neste fim da tarde, se sentira bem, e com um desejo de comer algo, desenhava quaisquer artes que se lembrava ainda que esperasse Lily voltar.

Lily virá, e sem que Elle pudesse ler seus pensamentos, soube a sua estranha beleza atrair a mulher na entrada de seu quarto. As roupas continuavam bagunçadas como se não fosse a protegida da Rainha, e agindo de maneira infantil, questionava tudo que vinha aos seus olhos.

E, novamente, ao pedir por chocolate, Lily se incomodou com seu modo. Em seu desejo poderia lhe dar tudo, mas pelas ordens vinda de sua superior, a mesma não poderia questionar, e muito menos agradar a pequena princesa.

— Sinto muito, princesa. — Começou a dizer Lily — A Madame Maria me proibiu de lhe dar qualquer doce no fim da tarde.

— Oh… — Elle já saberia que nesta noite não seria lhe dado mais nada. E, como não tinha a mais o que fazer, disse: — Então não preciso mais de seus serviços, Lily. Você pode descansar se quiser. Maria logo vai chegar para me pôr no banho.

O dia não lhe tinha rendido quanto a mais nova esperava. Estar em febra e quase ao beco da morte era uma escolha, e estar a frente a fingir e sacrificar outros para sobreviver era uma consequência. De um certo lado, Elle fizera os dois sem que soubesse o que entrou antes de voltar. Todos tinham pagado a parcela de vida para que outra voltasse, e a maldição leu servia como marca das mil vidas tiradas para que a sua fosse revivida.

Em um certo modo, Elle se acostumara com os dons dados. No entanto, nada lhe servia quando restava para a mulher em sua frente. Nenhum dos momentos sempre presentes, Elle baixou a guarda para mostrar sua real expressão de todos os dias. Ela tinha que sorrir, e não dizer nada que fosse tão assustador do que ver seus bonecos dissecados com suas próprias mãos.

Mal isto ocorria, e muito menos tão visto que não seja por uma qualquer da mansão dos Beldmort.

— Madame Maria irá demorar para chegar, princesa. — Disse Lily. Fazendo-a virar o rosto para seu olhar fechado, que a deixava ver-la nos olhos. — Acho melhor estar aqui enquanto ela não chega. Seria inresponsável de minha parte não estar ao lado de senhorita, princesa.

Não lhe bastando mais o comportamento estranho — feliz e sorrindente — de todos os dias após acordar, Elle se sentira um tanto deprimente em ter uma mulher assim ao seu lado. Pois, se fosse muitos que trabalham pelas propriedades antes mesmo de Elle nascer, teriam medo e mal chegariam a menina se não soubesse o tratamento que estaria passando em segredo de todos da corte. A sua aparência era distinta como de uma boneca, e após sorrir e brincar por coisas não tão comuns em sua idade tão avançada, o menos veio cair após seu crescimento começar.

Logo quando Lily chegou nos portões da terceira propriedade dos Beldmort, ela não estranhara o comportamento de uma garota de seis anos. Ela não sorrira, e muito menos a olhou frio como alguns outros empregados a viam. Apenas continuava a olhar baixo sem grandes marcas de emoção em seu rosto, e como Elle, se retratando como uma boneca.

O rosto da pequena criança se virou para ver a sua mais nova empregada, ainda de pé com a bandeja em suas duas mãos. Posteriormente, qualquer um a deixaria só quando quisesse, pois muitos a deixavam sem que necessitasse de sua atenção. Porém, uma única mulher quis contrariar as palavras de sua senhorita, mesmo que a própria tivesse uma idade tão jovem.

— E por que você acha isso, Lily? — Perguntou Elle, não a olhando-a nos olhos. — Maria diz que me comporto bem sozinha. E também, não sou tão mais criança quanto antigamente.

— Mas a senhorita só tem a mim ao seu lado neste momento, — Começava a explicar Lily enquanto olhava aos olhos vazios para a menina. — e, além disso, a senhorita está doente. Seria d emaos Air e algo de ruim ocorrer enquanto estivesse fora.

Esta não foi a primeira e última vez que Elle ouvira de alguém sobre isso. Muitos a tinham preocupação após o repentino aparecimento de sua doença desconhecida, onde até mesmo a mãe da menina se preocupou com a criança que deu a luz. — Pela primeira vez, e única, a Sra. Beldmort lhe deu carinho enquanto estava em seu quarto quase a morrer, mas mesmo assim, a própria mudou tão repentinamente que Elle não se lembrara de algum momento bom com sua mãe biológica.

O costume estranho e um tanto duvidavor fez Elle se calar em frente a sua mesa ainda com o copo vazio de leite, e sem souber o que fazer por agora, decidiu-se por si só ficar por onde estava com a mulher ao seu lado. As ordens vindas de si, em forma infantil, não adiantaram para Lily, que ficara lá mesmo com ordens vindas de uma criança acima do poder que se pudesse imaginar.

Nos momentos de silêncio, Elle se remexeu na cadeira já cansada de olhar para o semelhante copo vazio, provavelmente com algumas gotas do leite então frio. A idade lhe veio a calhar quando sentiu-se desconfortável consigo mesma. Nesta idade, Elle se lembrara de Maria dizer-lhe ser uma criança muito birrenta quando chegou aos seis anos, querendo fazer tudo que fosse disponível fora de seu quarto. Pelos livros e os professores a obrigarem lerem livros numa idade tão jovem, a mesma odiou todos os livros que poderiam ser dados para ela. O seu interesse se tornou mútuo. Livros não lhe davam vida. Brinquedos não davam distração. Ela necessitava de algo além de objetos tão vazios.

— Lily, quero jogar xadrez. — Disse Elle, ainda que não notasse estar a balançar os pés por debaixo da mesa.

A suas pernas estavam a obedecer a partir de seu humor, que a deixava um tanto infantil. O seu lado infantil a dominava naquele instante, mesmo a estranhar o seu modo quando recusava-se a mostrar-se tão bem quanto antes. Porém, muitos a viam assim, e como desejava manter o disfarce por um certo tempo, Elle manteve seus lábios calados antes de ver Lily trazer-lhe o tabuleiro com as peças.

O face da mais nova se ergueu para ver a mulher ainda parada em sua frente, que já tera tirado o copo vazio de leite de sua mesa. Por agora, a pequena mesa — colocada recentemente como decoração de seu grande quarto pela semelhante mulher que a impedia de comer qualquer doce — ocupava a maior parte do espaço antes presente ao seu redor. Lily esteve calado a maior parte do tempo em que retirava e colocava o tabuleiro em cima da mesa, que depois veio a largar a bandeja vazia com os biscoitos e o copo vazio do lado do criado-mudo.

O olhar de Elle se levantou para ver a mulher ainda de pé, e sem espera, a mesma disse:

— Preciso de um oponente neste jogo, Lily. — Disse Elle ao sorrir com doçura para a mais velha. — Vamos jogar?

— … Como a princesa desejar. — Respondeu ela ao seu chamado. Novamente, abaixou a cabeça no momento em que se sentiu na cadeira seguinte.

A mais nova havia percebido o olhar da mais velha cair pelo tabuleiro já arrumado, ao invés dos olhos de sua senhorita. Por alguma razão, Elle sentia o medo da mesma vim ao não querer encararmos seus olhos. Pois, afinal, são eles suas ferramentas ao ver o mais escuro das almas.

O jogo já estará feito quando Lily se sentou. Tenso como presente um oponente misterioso, Elle decidira não usar seus dons, mas as palavras artificiadas pelos nobres de seu país.

— Então, Lily, sabe jogar xadrez? — Perguntou Elle, ao dar o primeiro passo com um soldado em frente.

— Sim, princesa. — Respondeu ela.

— Oh! Com quem? — Perguntou Elle com entusiasmo na voz, no entanto, a sorrir com uma vitória em sua conversa. — Maria lhe ensinou? Ou foi o mordomo chefe?

— O meu pai. — Respondeu ela. A primeira peça a ser movida foi um de seus soldados, bem a frente ao de Elle. — Quando mais nova, ele me ensinou a jogar.

— Um... Interessante! — Exclamou a mesma, a sorrir com a resposta. Elle movera o seu soldado mais a frente, estando a linha de fogo. — Você é tão sortuda, Lily! Só sei xadrez a pouco tempo por causa de Maria dizer-me que seria bom pra minha idade.

— A Madame Maria comenta na princesa estar aprendendo rápido o jogo. — Comentou ela, ao olhar para a mais jovem. — Posso dizer-lhe que a senhorita estar indo muito bem.

A peça de Lily passara mais rápido do que se pudesse imaginar. Logo, o seu destemido soldado agarrou ao da sua frente, e sem grandes vitórias o colocou de lado da mesa. Em fração de tempo, Elle apenas sorriu sem temer se perderia ou não uma peça de seu tabuleiro. Pois, as pequenas poderiam lhe dar vitórias, mas a grande guerra seria vencida pela pequena menina em sua frente. Lily soube desde a ver a pequena princesa sorrir para ela, sem se importar a perder uma peça. Ao contrário de seus pensamentos, Elle não se importara com a quantidade de peças a gastar, pois os grandes sacrificados fazem parte de uma vitória.

Novamente, Elle sorrira por mais tempo até mover mais um de seus soldados para a frente. A sua peça estava a diverti-la de um jogo que tanto usava em seus tempos livres. Aos poucos ela se lembrara dos momentos que perdia para Maria ainda criança, ou o quão incompetente era a compreender um simples jogo de prender o rei em sua própria fortaleza. Ela ria, mesmo que não percebesse que o jogo principal não estava a ser o xadrez, mas a cada vencida, uma pergunta a ser respondida corretamente pela mulher mais velha.

— Continuemos o jogo. — Disse Elle, ao olhar para o movimento seguinte da empregada: um novo soldado havia avançado, nas brechas do tabuleiro. — Boa jogada!

— Agradeço ao comentário, princesa.

— Não há necessidade de tanta formalidade, Lily! — Comentou Elle. A mesma jogou o seu soldado a comer a peça que matou o seu soldado anterior. Havia tomado um, e formado um empate. — Me chame de Elle.

— Sinto muito, — Disse ela em certa modéstia. — seria falta de educação chamá-la assim quando sou uma mera empregada.

Mais uma jogada foi feita no momento seguinte em que o próximo soldado foi posto em linha de frente do soldado adversário, fazendo-se um grande salto quando Elle não podera comer mais uma de suas peças.

— Mas me chamar de princesa é uma ofensa para mim, — Começara a explicar Elle. O seu único soldado foi traçado a um cavalo vindo a sua proximidade. — já que não faço parte da realeza.

A razão estava a estar em seu lado em momentos como aquele. Elle, por mais que ouvisse em anos muitos a chamarem de princesa, sem ter o título real, não se acostumara por saudações reais todas as vezes que viam em eventos. Há anos, a quantidade de pessoas que a clamavam ser próxima a linha de sucessão da Inglaterra, jamais diziam seu nome quando a mesma sera conhecida como princesa. Elle ficara calada em relação a isto, e como resultado, muitos a dizima mesmo que deixasse claro ser da casa Beldmort, e não dá família real.

Posteriormente ao momento seguinte de seu comentário, as peças de tabuleiro não mexerá do lado inimigo quando a mais jovem esperava. Pois, ao contrário do que se imaginava, via-se aos olhos da empregada que recusava-se olhar diretamente aos olhos da mais jovem.

— Peço desculpas, Srta. Elle. — Disse Lily após parar de olha-la. Na mesma hora a outra percebeu o seu nome mudar. — Muitos a consideram parte da realeza, quando a senhorita é a única protegida da própria Rainha.

— … Verdade? — Perguntou Elle. O seu olhar havia deixado uma curiosidade a vista quando a mesma dizia com sinceridade. Estava bem aos seus olhos a verdade.

— Sim, Srta. Elle. — Confirmou ela. — Nunca jamais vimos a Rainha decidir ter uma protegida, ainda mais sendo uma Beldmort.

Aparentava o seu jogo estar acabar quando Elle menos esperava. A figura mais velha, vendo-a sorrir pela primeira vez após meses, lhe entregava o olhar de confiança logo quando a própria via a sua correr em seus olhos. No fim, as palavras não estava a mentir,quando Elle as analizava.

Pensando na discórdia ou ódio vindo da mais velha em relação a si, não via nada além de admiração secreta pela criança que achava ser sua salvação, já sabendo que a mesma poderia ser seu fim.

— Só que, muitos se enganam, Lily. — Explicou Elle. O seu sorriso veio logo a aparecer, em seu jogo. — Maria me explicou a relação de minha família com a Rainha: somos parentes, mesmo que muito distante.

Sou só mais parte de um jogo, pensou ela a si. Repentinamente as memórias de quando mais velha em sua primeira chance a invadiram a mente, e sem possibilidades de parar tais pensamentos, lembrou-se dos dias na corte inglesa, onde reconheceu o seu parente mais próximo da família real: A Rainha. Ela estava lá, sentada em seu trono no meio de um interrogatório, enquanto Elle, se sentava no meio de todos que a olhavam com curiosidade. Os sussuros estaram sendo grandes quando diziam a si: "Está a protegida da Rainha?". Outros a olharam com curiosidade, mesmo a concordar que todos não se impressinavam ao ver a jovem mulher sem dons ou poder. — Elle lembrara de sua cabeça estar abaixada em todo o julgamento após ser avisada de matar seus parentes. Ela não levantou sua cabeça sem sentir dor, e não chorara como qualquer mulher fazia. Estava firme, e esperançosa de não ser acusada com algo assim. No entanto, a Rainha mal lhe olhava, somente a vendo-a como um meio de diversão para seu tabuleiro.

Elle nunca se esquecera daquela expressão: um soldado havia caído de seu jogo, sendo ela o soldado jogado fora.

— … Não sei o que os outros nobres querem ver em relação a mim. Sou uma garota normal, mesmo com uma aparência estranha. — Desabafou Elle, quando deu um cheque-mate mesmo antes do jogo mal começar. Já lhe tinha perdido dois soldados, e não desejava perder mais. — Não é, Lily?

O rosto da mulher mais jovem do que de outras empregadas olhou para a menina em sua frente. Os seus cabelos brancos e longamente clareados pela noite fria e chuvosa passaram pela atenção da mulher que nunca tinha visto algo assim num humano. Muitos a chamavam de monstro pela tal aparência. No entanto, ao seu ar misteriosa e um tanto delicada lhe dava a chance de perceber uma pessoa boa mesmo aos seus atos. Ela sorria, e se divertia mesmo o horror estar ao seu lado. Ela não sentia medo, quando Lily não sabia o que a pequena menina em sua frente não era tão angelical quanto alguns imaginavam.

Não se tinha necessidade de estar com medo de uma pequena garota como essa. O seu passado lhe deu o costume de crianças, mas nunca iguais a essa. Elle sorrira, mesmo a pensar num passado como o seu jogo tabuleiro. Mas, Lily, sem saber de muito sobre esta se a segunda vida desta menina sorriu, mesmo que um tanto pequeno:

— Sim, senhorita. — Concordou Lily. — Somente uma princesa.

O jogo lhe deu uma noção — mesmo que pequena —, que nada seria tão fácil a ponto de invadir a mente de outros. Elle lhe tinha ganhado do xadrez, mas não de descobrir a sua vida.

Aos poucos, seu jogo continuava a crescer mesmo que muitos não percebessem.

* * *

— Isto é tudo desde mês, Madama Maria? — Perguntou Elle, virando-se de sua poltrona para a mulher mais velha, a olha-la com respeito.

— Sim, Srta. Elle. — Disse ela ao concordar. — Tido descrito como a senhorita desejou desde o mês passado

De volta ao seu presente atual, Elle se perdeu — ainda em seu quarto — nos relatórios vinda da governanta de sua mansão. Os custos a analisar virou de uma forma prática ao sabe do que entrava e saia da mansão. Elle não se surpreendeu ao ver a mesma quantidade gastada no mês anterior. Nada havia subido ao seu preço, e como muitos a obedeciam, nenhum gasto vinha em excesso. Estava tudo perfeito como pedido por ela.  
  
O seu olhar tão focado nos documentos em suas mãos não lhe davam tempo ao perceber o quão de pessoas estavam em seu quarto. Lily, em um canto próximo a porta, e Madama Maria, estando a sua frente com as mãos abraçadas por quase a cair.

Elle virou seu rosto após reler os documentos com curiosidade, e vendo em sua frente a mulher que aguardava com suas avaliações. Elle não pensou em comentar tanto, já sabendo que a mesma lhe conhecia desde o seu nascimento até a sua morte. Pois, sabendo de tais coisas, Elle soube que as proclamações de Maria lhe serviram como ensinamento após ter responsabilidade com sua própria guarda e mansão.

A mão esquerda de Elle deuxou-se cair próximo ao criado-mudo, e olhando satisfeita com as contas já sere pagas e orçamentadas, ela disse:

— Obrigada pelo seu trabalho duro, Madame Maria.

— … Com sua licença, Srta. Elle, irei dispensar-me agora para os outros deveres. — Disse Maria após reverênciar-se e sair pela porta da frente, já aberta por Lily, e fechada novamente.

Por agora, o trabalho lhe tinha entregado mais documentos para analisar. Mas, estando proibida de tais atividades — em seu escritório —, foi proibida por outros de fazer qualquer esforço que não fosse descansar após o episódio do colapso da noite interior.

Entre os três presentes anteriormente em seu seu quarto, Lily era a única a continuar, seno assim o semelhante que estava em todos as horas desta manhãs. Lembrando para si, Elle viu a mesma mulher a quatro anos atrás, que temia encarar uma criança com pouco menos que um bebê em crescimento. Algo lhe vinha errado, mesmo a não estranhar o comportamento costumeiro da mesma mulher que quase morreu de desespero ao ver a sua senhorita morta numa banheira.

Elle soube que, assim que possível, Lily diria alguma palavra em relação a esta manhã. No entanto, não disse nada até mais tarde quando a concentração nós documentos — em cima do criado-mudo — fossem trocadas ao ver a mulher mais perto do que onde estava. Ela continuou silenciada, ainda que demorasse vê a sua senhorita olha-la depois de jogar os documentos (novamente) em cima da mesa.

— Está tudo bem, Lily? — Perguntou Elle. Os olhos da mesma se direcionou para a empregada, que guardava os braços cruzados.

— Sinceramente, não muito senhorita. — Explicou Lily com sinceridade. Ela exalava estar mais cansada do que o normal. — Peço desculpas, primeiramente, por ter suspendido a sua viagem para Paris. E, além disso, por ter mentido para a senhorita.

— Hã? — Elle cruzou os braços, após ouvir tais declarações.

"Sinceramente, não me surpreendo com isto.", Pensou Elle. Ao olhar bem para a face da mulher que continuava a olhar como um cachorro velho, Elle pensara em esquecer tais partes. Embora já soubesse sobre só dois assuntos principais, necessitava fingir — mesmo que pouco — para descobrir a reação da mais velha.

Quase como automático, a postura de Elle se compôs na poltrona aconchegante de seu quarto. E, usando tecidos um tanto confortáveis, se largou na poltrona antes de prestar totalmente atenção nas palavras de Lily. — Desde muito jovem, a mulher em sua frente vinha a mudar com frequência desde o dia que usou a mesma ao seu favor.

— Pois, então, diga-me: o quê você mentiu? — Perguntou Elle com cuidado, após revermos olhos dela, e perceber o seu pecado. Lhe esperava falar.

— Quando disse estar cuidando do jovem mestre, na realidade, estava a acolher o Sr. Phantomhive. — Respondeu Lily. Da mesma forma, Elle se surpreendeu um tanto com sua sinceridade.

As suas mãos, protegidas pelas luvas brancas a cobrirem toda o seu braço, sairam do contato uma com a outra após as suas palavras. Lily, tinha lhe mentindo em relação a estar totalmente presente no quarto de seu jovem mestre, mas ela não tera sido a única a mentir para a sua jovem dama. Tanto Madama Maria quanto e ao mordomo chefe lhe tinha ocultado a presença de Lily no mesmo saguão do primeiro andar. E isto lhe deixara passar após chegar quase morrendo, e decepcionada com o encontro com a figura misteriosa da loja de bujigangas. — Facilmente seria claro olhar para os olhos das três pessoas confiantes em sua mansão, mas diminuindi a cada dia o uso de tais poderes, não percebera o segredo guardado por trás dos olhos daqueles que confia a sua mansão.

Mas, como não se surpreende-se, Elle se sentou folgamente em sua poltrona. Lily a continuava a olha-la enquanto pensava no que mais iria dizer, e Elle continuava a não querer usar coisas assim. — A maldição, de certa forma, lhe restringia de alguns bens. Se usada por tantas vezes, por exemplo, mais o tempo ficava curto. E, juntamente com isso, usar sob Ciel Phantomhive nunca lhe deu tanto efeito quando o mesmo tem um demônio o rodeando.

— Você se encontrou com ele quando estava fora, não foi? — Perguntou ela, não a olhando-a quando sentiu seus olhos arderem, quase a chorarem por sangue.

— Eu estava passando pela primeira andar, e o Sr. Phantomhive já estava indo embora quando o mesmo me viu nos corredores. — Começou a explicar Lily. — Ele me chamou para tentar saber se a senhorita estava casa, e saber qual momento poderia falar com a senhorita…

A mesma parou por um momento, como se estivesse com medo do que poderia dizer em frente a sua dama. Elle sabia sobre o medo de si, quando apagou — quase por completo — a parte da onde ficaria mais difícil de ser contida com a personalidade da mesma.

— E? — Pediu Elle em sua continuação.

— Eu lhe informei que a senhorita estaria ocupada viajando para Paris em ordem de seu pai, o Sr. Beldmort. — Disse Lily por fim. — Sinto muito, Srta. Elle. Eu sei que a viajem é para ser mantida ems segredo, mas não pude fazer nada!

De fato, a viagem lhe deveria ser totalmente fechada para muitos não saberem de sua saída da capital da Inglaterra. Muitos iriam atrás de si, e conhecendo bem os inimigos em sua família, seria mais difícil manter a distância entre seu irmão mais novo ao resto de sua família. E que, por acaso, não lhe custou muito quando uma das empregadas deixou a Sra. Beldmort entrar nos aposentos de seu irmão. Não lhe custou tão fácil pagar pelo que sua mãe fez dentro de suas propriedades. Teria sido mais fácil matar alo seu irmão se Lily não a tivesse acordado de seu sono. No fim, ela estaria pagando o preço, como também por tr ajudado ao seu irmão.

Desde mais cedo, Elle soube não ser tão confiável para Lily. A mesma não guardava tão bem os segredos se não fossem tão mais graves do que seus problemas, e também não se tinha uma grande confiança mesmo que ela fosse a pessoa a cuidar de si após retirar Madame Maria de seus planos. — Por saber que a mais velha sacrificou a sua vida para protege-la de sua tentativa de assassinato, Elle apenas fez que ela soubesse pouco sobre outras coisas que não fossem cuidar de uma mansão. Tentara a lhe salvar, para que vivesse uma vida em paz.

Segredos assim não seriam do grado de alguém como ela guardar.

A Rainha lhe pediu por poucas coisas, e como um desejo recebeu a carta da mesma para viajar neste cruzeiro, e também a responsabilidade de acabar com um dos negócios de seu pai com um estrangeiro. Desta viagem, Elle se lembrara de ter feito esta viagem com as ordens de seu pai para ir, juntamente com Maria ao seu lado. No cruzeiro em direção a Paris, Elle se lembrou de cada momento até o dia que visitou a cidade estrangeira.

A maior parte dos nobres mal a reconheciam como gente, ou a protegida da Rainha. Muitos a desqualificavam, e como outros nem a notavam. Mas, por mais que passasse por isso, sua reputação mudou após reencarnar, e também ninguém iria tentar mata-la no navio. Por um milagre, alguém a ajudou a subir para cima após cair no mar com o vestido pesado que usava numa noite de gala. O homem que a tentou mata-la fugiu entre as pessoas, e Elle não soube quem tentou mata-la daquela forma. Porém, ao aceitar esta viagem novamente, iria descobrir quem a quis ver morta.

— … Está tudo bem. — Disse Elle. A mesma se levantou de sua poltrona, e caminhou em silêncio até o hall das janelas, vendo seus jardins. — Já não era mais segredo sobre essa viagem. E, além do mais...

O face de Elle se virou para ver a mulher ainda diminuida pela culpa que sentia. Em um passado distante, ela poderia ser castigada como a sua dama fez com outras que tentaram engana-la desta forma. Mas, ao invés de usar a dor e o sofrimento ao seu favor, Elle se virou para encara-la e dizer:

— Não há necessidade de ter medo de mim, Lily. Provavelmente meus pais usariam castigos pelo que você fez, mas, por sua sorte, não sou igual a eles.

Por mais que soubesse que nada de mal ocorreria consigo mesma, Lily não se sentia confortável, pois a própria sabia os modos que sua senhorita costumava usar. A dor e o castigo não lhe davam agrado quando muitos a viam como um demônio de face angelical. Em sua infância, Elle concordou a si guardar a impressão de uma pessoa de grande respeito, já que acabara tendo uma impressão inocente vindo da mulher a sua frente, que antes a via como um anjo pelo seu modo infantil e tão puro. A aparência lhe enganou, como Elle enganara a todos.

Em grande parte, Elle poderia ter o costume de sorrir e amar estar entre novas pessoas que não fossem os empregados. No entanto, fingir por tá tô tempo lhe deu o ar de mentir a si mesma. Desejava ser quem realmente é, ou a quem se tornou, e isto khe mataria se não o fizesse. Por mais que alguns aristocratas tenham odiado os modos usados para pagarem suas dívidas a casa Beldmort, Elle contém seu lado gentil, mesmo a não mostrar para outros. Como também, mostrar a frieza e o calculismo por trás de sua alma manchada.

— A fofoca já estava a se espalhar quando ocorreu o acidente de meu irmão, então não tenha a necessidade de se sentir culpada. — Disse Elle. O seu olhar caminhou pela janela aberta, distraída com o céu. — Afinal, não a nada que você pudesse fazer.

— Mesmo assim, sinto muito, Srta. Elle. — Disse ela ao abaixar a cabeça em respeito a sua senhorita. — Foi um erro comentar sobre isso.

— Eu já lhe disse que não é necessário isso, Lilian.

Desta vez, quase como se seu dia começasse mais ruim após um colapso, a paciência lhe vinha a sair. Aos máximos, Elle tentara se segurar do que conrrunpia a sua espinha, desejando-a sair de seu quarto.

Lilian Worth necessitava aprender mais sobre o que é de grande importância para a sua jovem dama.

— Bem, — Começou Elle a dizer após um suspiro pesado. — entenda que, a viagem para Paris já estava sendo planejado que alguém iria souber de minha saída do país. Se o Sr. Phantomhive sabe sobre isso, não existe problema em relação a isso. Ele é o cão de guarda da Rainha Victoria, então tende a ele souber quando sou a protegida da rainha. Entendeu?

A culpa poderia estar custando para Lily quando a outra — secretamente — pensava no motivo do Phantomhive saber essa informação. Não se fazia mais de dois anos desde a volta de Ciel para a corte inglesa, e também seria pouco tempo para uma criança subir tanto interesse em relação a Elle. Ela já não era nada antes de reencarnar, e por agora, se tornou importante após ganhar reputação como "o anjo da rainha". Porém, Elle não estava a ser um anjo, e muito menos a concordar com os boatos de outros sobre a própria. Ciel Phantomhive, juntamente com seu mordomo, estavam a procura de algo que relacionava a ela. Justamente por isso, após seu colapso na casa dos Wanklin, os dois vieram a vir novamente em sua mansão com motivos de desejar falar com ela, mesmo podendo não saber que Elle não estaria em casa nesta hora.

Algo lhe prendia quando o assunto vinha a ser sobre si. Elle soube que, desejando uma carta sobre sua saúde — podendo ser apenas cortesia do Conde — ou querendo-a visitar, não seria de muitos seus feitos. Era mais essencial que, se desejasse rever oi comunicar-se com alguém, seria em seus domínios por sua própria segurança. No entanto, estar ali, lhe faria cair em uma armadilha.

O Phantomhive não é de sua confiança.

— … Se você deseja receber o meu perdão por mentir para mim, eu, Elle Beldmort, lhe perdôo por seu ato. — Disse Elle. Novamente ela suspirou, como também revirara os olhos em sinal de tolice da mulher mais velha. — Agora, por favor, pode olhar para mim e dizer como estás as coisas em relação ao meu irmão?

— Sim, senhorita. — Disse Lily. O seu rosto se levantou, sem marcar mais a culpa, mas sentir o peso por ainda mentir. — … O jovem mestre está acordado no seu quarto. Eu mandei alguma empregadas para cuidar do jovem mestre no meu lugar.

"Então ele já se levantou…", pensou Elle com felicidade. Ex amém que percebesse, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios após pensar no menino enérgico em seu quarto, desejando-se sair para os jardins ou correr nos corredores da mansão, como sempre fez.

As memórias lhe estão sendo agradáveis ao pensar em seu irmão. Albert lhe dar grande alegria, mesmo sendo muito jovem ter a guarda de um menino com poucos anos de diferença de si mesma. E, pensando por mais motivos de vê-lo agitado, pronto para sair de seu quarto. Tendo a provável chance de saber quem possa ser o único que o proibiu de sair de seu quarto após estar curado das feridas — aquele doutor —, Elle não perderia a chance de vê-lo pelos jardins da frente de seu quarto, já que a mesma nem saira para o seu escritório.

— O que o doutor disse sobre o Albert? — Perguntou Elle, ainda olhando para a janela aberta de seu quarto.

— O médico disse que ele está bem, mas mandou-me dizer para que ele ficasse um tempo mais de repouso só para ter certeza. — Confirmou ela.

— Mas ele está bem, não? — Perguntou Elle, em tanta certeza que a irmão não necessitava de tanta atenção extra.

— Sim, senhorita.

— Oras, — Começou ela. Automaticamente se virou para ger sua empregada pessoal, e cm um grande sorriso, disse: — deixamos ele brincar por aí! Deixá-lo trancado no quarto seria como castiga-lo.

— Mas senhora…! Ele só tvee melhoras hoje. — Explicara Lily, a ponto de se erguer para mais a frente da sua dama. — Não sabemos se algo de pior irá acontecer com o jovem mestre, se deixarmos ele sozinho pela mansão!

Quase a dar passos por mais a frente, Lily percebera a diferença de altura entre as duas esta mais nítida do que se podia imaginar. O seu rosto continuara pálido ao ponto de afastar-se conscientemente dos passos acima, pois viu o rosto fechado de sua senhorita após suas defesas em mantê-lo dentro de seus aposentos. E que, por sinal, não deram raiva a Elle quando a mesma sabia o motivo de seu irmão estar curado, como também o modo protetor de uma mãe presente na vida cotidiana de Lílian Worth. E, julgando pelo modo defensivo da mulher a sua frente, Elle se perguntara o motivo de Lily estar consigo do que ao seu irmão mais novo. Albert a amaria, mas não iria acreditar em ser uma boa pessoa quando a mesma age de forma tão aparente quanto Madame Maria.

Em um todo, a alegria de Elle permanecia em sua voz, quae como se otlasse aos tempos de horror para suas empregadas na mansão Beldmort. Embora lhe fosse capaz de se expressar da mesma forma que no passado, Elle não conseguira mudar o seu jeito de ser depois de aproveitar a elegância vinda de sua família. Aos poucos, a sua voz fofa e tão apreciada em sua primeira chance, foram trocadas pela herança — particulamente de sua mãe — passar por ela. Pois, em tal modo feliz, lhe vinha palavras sultiveis como veneno para muitos que a ouvem. No entanto, com um pouco de prática para mudar seu modo verdade de sua mãe, Elle tentara ao máximo não sultir como antes.

— E? — Elle desejava mais informações por sua negatividade em alta o seu irmão de seu quarto. — Ele ficará bem ainda estando na mansão. Nada ruim irá acontecer, Lily.

A espera de alguma fala vinda de sua empregada pessoal, Elle ficou a espera por mais tempo que fosse passar me seu quarto. O tempo lhe vinha a brincar quando acreditara passar muito tempo desde o momento de sua fala. Lily, como sempre, não falara nada até que ouvisse novamente a voz de Elle, logo dizendo:

— Ordene as duas empregadas que está com Albert, acompanha-lo pela mansão enquanto ele estiver brincando. — Pronunciou Elle. A mesma se manteve em frente, tirando de sua mente a oportunidade de escapar por suas janelas abertas, que mostravam o azul lá fora. — E, se for de seu desejo, fique com ele em sua vigia. Até lá, não venha ao meu quarto se não terminar seus serviços em vigiar Albert, Lily. 

Há um tempo, Elle não se irritava facilmente por suas empregadas. No entanto, com tantas coisas a ocorrerem sua mente estava a pontos e explodir, não importa a quem seja. O seu olhar esteve direcionado Lily, a ponto de vê-la erguer sua face iara a mais nova, temendo-a por alguma razão desconhecida.

— É isto que a senhorita deseja? — Perguntou Lily, que necessariamente a quis confirmar. — O jovem mestre foi curado em um milagre, Srta. Elle. Não acho se grande imprudência deixá-lo brincar por aí, mesmo estando tão bem de saúde… Só estou preocupada.

— Do quê exatamente, Lily? — Questionou a mais jovem, indo para mais próximo da mais velha. Ela a encarava. — Quê minha mãe volte e tente mata-lo novamente, ou qua do cair das escadas quando estiver brincando?

Entre todas as cenas já vistas na mansão, a própria soube pelo os ouvidos de outros empregados em relação a tendência de seu irmão mais se machucar enquanto brincava nós corredores da mansão, sem nenhum auxílio adulto. Normalmente, crianças se machucam numa idade tão agitada como a de seu irmão por agora, mas, as circunstâncias lhe vinham a custas quando Albert passara como um troféu em sua mansão. Pois, sabendo-se que passaria as suas riquezas e títulos — não sendo a herdeira da casa Beldmort — para Albert, muitos o queriam morto quando um grande poder vinha nos ombris de sua irmã mais velha. Por causa de sua escolha, Elle não desejara fazer o mesmo tratamento passado em sua família para o garoto mais jovem. Era muito novo, mas a semelhante idade que as doses de veneno vieram em sua bebida todas as vezes de manhã, já que se deve começar desde jovem. Pois, até porque, o histórico de membros mortos por envenenamento é enorme quando comparado aos de outras famílias.

A fraqueza lhe vinha todos os dias após tomar o seu leite com pequenas doses de veneno, e Maria sempre redizendo-a que Isto é lata a sua sobrevivência na corte, pelo motivo de muitos a verem como inimigo com seu poder em mãos. Em sua primeira vida, Elle reclamara pelo que passava, ao ponto de não sentir-se si mesma após os tratamentos de choque e luta, quando não se lembrou da figura que a disse para mudar e ser mais forte. Aquilo tera sido terrível para uma menina tão jovem em uma casa cruel. Embora lhe fosse ser o terror, em sua segunda chance, Elle não reclamara do que tomava todos os dias de manhã. E, até em certos momentos, dizia-se ser mais delicioso com aquilo em seu leite quente.

Os pensamentos leu vazavam anos atrás com os Beldmort. Em um tempo, ficará trancada nos edifícios de seus pais, e num momento seguinte se tornou uma figura pública após a Rainha concordar em ter suas propriedades, sendo aceita como parte da família real após torna-se parente direta de seu poder. E, juntamente com sua mudança, levaria o seu herdeiro consigo mesmo. — Sendo que, juntamente afortunado pelas riquezas dada como o título de duque vindo de seu verdadeiro pai.

Na mansão, ao que se poderia imaginar, Albert não necessitaria ter tanta privação de seu espaço. Ele é uma criança, e como qualquer outra deve se divertir por mais tempo que desejasse. Elle não o impediu, mas via grandes problemas qua do o bia se machucar tão diariamente. No final, isto lhe trouxe a investigar se era obra de seus funcionários, mas que no final soube ser a marca de uma maldição, deixada por alguém que o quisesse mal. Posteriormente a surpreende-se com sua nova descoberta, Elle usou métodos para apagar a marca , que a fez usar magia do mesmo lugar odne saira a marca. No fim, a marca saira sem deixar vestígios na pele humana do menino mais jovem, e depois de um curto período de tempo os acidentes não ocorriam com grande frequência. Pois, com o decorrer dos dias, eram suas roupas manchadas por terra dos jardins.

Enfim quando Elle desejou ver seu irmão correr por seus jardins principais, a mesma sentiu um tanto de raiva por sua empregada pessoal ter acusado-a — indiretamente — por não reter o cuidado com sua saúde. Aquilo lhe foi como um insulto, mas conhecera em tempos a peça em sua frente, pois como um cavalheiro, percorria caminhos perigosos para proteger algo que fizesse parte de si. Elle, como também sera, se importa com seu irmão mais do que sua própria vida.

Não seria atoa querer reverter seus erros no passado presente, e que estivesse a arriscar a sua garganta contra o Phantomhive, para enfim viver uma vida em que ganhasse a guarda de seu irmão por completo. Pois, até a sua maior idade, desejou estar indo pronto antes que algo de terrível ocorresse no momento seguinte que a maldição fosse avançada.

— Sinto muito, senhorita. Mas, como todos sabem que o jovem mestre será herdeiro de sua fortuna, e passara como protegido da família real, devemos ter cuidado com sua saúde física e mental. — Tentara Lily se explicar de seus atos. Sendo que, em grande parte lhe tinha razão.

— Então você acha isso? — Questionou Elle. A mesma se sentou em sua poltrona, e sentiu o cansaço em seu corpo. Lhe faltava um tanto irá recuperar-se totalmente. — Acha que alguém entre meus funcionários fariam isso sabendo-se de quem eu sou, Lily?

— N-não, senhorita! — Disse ela, ao aparentar nervosa. Elle percebera, sem perder o olhar da mais velha. — … Digo, ninguém que eu conheça…

— Mas, pesando bem, a probabilidade de algo assim ocorrer seria grande numa mansão como essa, como também a maior parte do tempo estou fora... — Começou a pensar Elle, por sentir-se mudar de assunto, e desejando voltar logo. — Albert seria um ponto fraco já que não existe superiores maiores do que o mordomo ou a empregada chefe. E, tendo uma oportunidade, tentaria matar meu herdeiro, e meu irmão.

Em certo tempo, Lily soube o pouco cuidado qu a mansão retinha somente com cinquenta funcionários a morar na propriedade. Aos poucos o pensamento vinha acerca dos momentos em que ouvira o jovem mestre não ter babás ao eu lado, ou qualquer outro funcionário. Nestes momentos, Lily percebera o quão fácil seria matar o herdeiro de sua dama. No entanto, Lily soube ser menos as pessoas que pensariam ser aquele, que poucos falam — mas importantes — , o herdeiro do título dado pela protegida da Rainha Victoria. Pois, afinal, ninguém teria tanta coragem a pontos e machucar uma criança comum catando flores sozinho no jardim em sua diversão. Por aparentar ser tão normal por muitos, ninguém o imaginava tão comum após reveren a aparência da jovem dama dos Beldmort. Pois, como um anjo, muitos imaginam ser seu descendente direto.

Após a grande chegada dos dois moradores da mansão, a segurança de guardas mal treinados não lhe davam o conforto que os outros funcionários desejavaram no início de sua mudança. Mesmo assim, Elle sabera que ninguém teria a grande coragem de chegar nas propriedades que antes pertenceram a própria Rainha. Lá, muitos dos empregados não teriam medo pelo o que poderá ocorre-lhe. Embora a segurança fosse um tanto inútil, Elle sabe como cidor de si mesma. — Lily se perguntara o motivo de sua senhorita e o jovem mestre não terem medo de estrangeiro em suas áreas. Mal sabe ela que, quando for maior a necessidade de se proteger, os dois saberão quando a morte não os aguardava até a fase adulta.

— Estou certa, Lily? — Perguntou Elle, com um sorriso a mostrar nos lábios. A outra, próxima a si, afirmou sem negar. — Deixar meu irmão andando para lá e pra cá sem nenhuma empregada ou uma guarda vigia do ele por perto… Seria perigoso.

Elle parou por um momento, qua do sentiu a sede bater em sua garganta. Novamente, a mesma se equilibrou e abaixou mais a sua voz antes de perceber o desaparecimento do medo aos seus lábios. Logo continuando, Lily a ouviu quanto mais pudesse:

— No entanto, confio nas pessoas daqui. Não tenho medo que algo de ruim ocorra com ele, sabendo que ele sabe se defender nesta idade. — Explicava Elle, sem souber onde pararia. — Posso não estar na mansão frequentemente, mas tento. Séria difícil proteger ele, mas temos guardas e funcionários pela partes, e mesmo poucos sabendo que meu irmão é meu herdeiro… Qual seria o erro?

— Nos jardins. — Respondeu ela. — É o ponto mais aberto para um assassino querer fugir, e o mais fácil para pegar uma criança despreocupada, como também o local onde o jovem mestre percorre sozinho sem nenhuma babá o acompanhando.

Estando por mais anos ao lado de sua dama, Lily nunca vira o medo em seus olhos, ou sua face mostrar ternura além de seu irmão e empregados próximos. A frieza em seu olhar marcara Lily pelo resto de sua vida, desde o momento seguinte que a viu sangrar sem gritar de dor, e estando somente paralisada sem sentir dor. A menina de oito anos não parecia ser sua senhorita alegre e gentil, onde Elle a mostrou no início de sua vinda para a casa dos Beldmort. Ao contrário do anjo que via em seu cotidiano, via uma criança que mal parecia um humano quando tampou sua própria pele aberta com a água limpa tocar a ferida após ser reaberta. Logo no momento posterior a estar calada próximo ao rio da propriedade, Ele se virou para ver a sua nova empregada (Lily) estar a olhando pasmada com a enorme ferida em seu braço. Elle estara parada, ainda ao estados e transe indolor, e logo em seguida não percebera os gritos de Lily pedindo ajuda após tentar — trêmula — tampar a ferida ainda com um pedaço do tecido de seu uniforme. Lily não soube o que pensar primeiro: em acobertar a ferida de sua senhorita, ou questionar-se o quão angelical poderia ser ela. Mas, a própria não soube o que pensar quando o desespero bateu em sua porta, e se lembrara da criança que antes pertencia a si.

As lembranças lhe vinham perturbar lembrando disso. Desde o certo incidente, Lily soube que sua senhorita poderia se virar sozinha em uma situação de perigo. Afinal, sendo uma Beldmort, a sobrevivência apartir de inúmeras tentativas de assassinado e envenenamento, era de se esperar que sobrevivesse. Porém, mesmo Elle sabendo-se defender, o seu irmão — Albert — mal sabia manejar uma adaga direito.

Em uma idade jovem, Albert não entrara nas lacunas dos Beldmort, pois lhe faltava algo. A compreensão e necessidade para a prática do veneno não lhe daria certo quando Elle entrou em processo de mudança, ainda com menina de três anos. No fim, o pequeno menino necessitava sobreviver, mesmo que o tempo de Elle diminuísse o ajudando-o. Pois, a própria sabendo bem que a idade para as práticas de envenenamento já haviam chegado aos seus cinco anos, Albert mal havia chegado em suas aulas com professores da corte. Lhe faltava prática aos olhos da mais jovem, vendo-se que seu irmão somente sabia colher flores. Logo, a sua sobrevivência vinha a ser sorte e o conhecimento que Elle ganhou de sua primeira vida. A situação ficava mais difícil com o decorrer dos anos. Albert saberia se defender quando soubesse correr mais rápido que qualquer um, ou saber usar uma adaga corretamente. Guardas não serveriam de nada quando mal podiam acompanhar uma criança correndo.

Muitas das vezes que teve a chance, tanto Lily quanto Madame Maria sugeriram ser o ano certo para a prática dos Beldmort desse ação para o menino inocente sobreviver as garras de outros nobres. Porém, em todos os momentos, Elle dissera não ser o momento certo. Neste dia, ela disse: "Se ele desejar sobreviver, Albert deverá saber em que situação estar. Força-lo ao fazer o procedimento não irá ajudar se ele reter ódio por mim e querer me matar no futuro".

— … Deixo-o brincar dentro da mansão. — Disee Ele após um grande suspiro. Uma de sua mãos balançou ao ar, em concordância de suas ideias. Poderia lhes ser um erro deixar seu irmão sozinho nos jardins. — Mande uma de suas babás ficar com ele. E, avise-me se algo ocorrer.

Elle se sentia cansada depois de tudo. Já tido a negação em submetê-lo ao tratamento de envenenamento, a mesma se perdeu quando as dores de cabeça a avisaram de ser o suficiente.

— Como desejar, Srta. Elle. — Respondeu Lily, logo saindo pela porta sem olhar mais em sua senhorita. Ela sabera ser o momento certo de sair, e sem mais discutir.

Elle ficara sozinha, tendo como única companhia o seu livro já aberto em suas mãos.

Desejando-se a si própria um dia tranquilo em seu quarto, caminhou entre as palavras até que perdesse os minutos a passar na seu relógio antigo e velho em cima de sua cabeça.

* * *

Até mais de uma hora de tarde, Elles e entendeu entre os documentos escritos por Madame Maria sobre as quantias gastadas entre todos, e o livro, mútuado de momentos românticos entre cada trecho da poesia. — Livros poéticos estaram a entreter Elle nos momentos mais inquietos quando doente, e, automaticamente, trocando suas estantes de romances, poesias foram deixadas a disposição daqueles que a gostam.

Em um momento, sozinha en seu quarto, não viu mais Lily ou qualquer outro empregado presente em sua mansão. A porta tinha se abrido ligeiramente devagar até o ponto da mesma ter tempo suficiente em se levantar e largar os documentos em cima de seu criado-mudo, deixando a própria a espera de seu convidado não informado. E, antes que decidisse fazer algo em relação a isso, vi o seu irmão menor, caminhando sozinho enquanto adrentrava o seu quarto.

Um suspiro saiu pelos lábios de Elle, agradecendo — um tanto irritada — por ser seu irmão mais novo. Ele caminhou até ela, sendo mais necessário a mesma se levantar de sua poltrona para esperar a chegada de seu irmão próximo a si.

— Ellie! — Chamou Albert, ganhando para si um abraço de sua irmã antes da mesma a sentar no sofá próximo a poltrona.

— Oi, Albert. — Disse Elle, sorrindo para o menino, que se sentou ao seu lado. — Cansou de brincar, ou fugiu das empregadas novamente?

Numa situação como esta, Ela e lembrou dos poucos momentos vistos quando seu irmão veio a sua porta. Ele, como um garoto experto em sua idade, sabia escapar dos olhos de cada funcionário presente na mansão. Mesmo a colocar grande quantidades de babás aos seu lado, e guardas em vigia durante tempos nós jardins , ele escapava de algum modo que Elle nunca soube ser. E, pensando assim, soube que, sendo ele permitido a brincar dentro da mansão, tinha uma grande confiança em traçar a babá e a própria Lily perceberem que seu jovem mestre saiu de suas vistas. Albert, como um grande esforço, soube escapar, e vindo parar aqui sem permissão. Pois a mesma disse nenhum dos funcionários ou até mesmo o jovem mestre vim atormentar a sua dama, sabendo-se do mal estar desta manhã.

Albert fez uma careta ao lembrar-se de Lily redizendo ter cuidado com tudo. Mesmo sendo uma boa pessoa, o próprio odiava pessoas a mandarem nele. Pois, quando sentiu-se preso nas regras ditadas por Lily enquanto o vigiava, amém viu sem diversão alguma.

Ele só desejava ver sua irmã, mesmo que fosse proibido pela mesma.

— … Fazer caretas não vai resolver nada. — Comentou Elle, após perceber a infantilidade vinda de seu irmão. — Lily e as outras devem estar preocupadas com você agora, Albert. Todos estão.

— Mas Lily é muito chata! Me proíbe de tudo! — Exclamou Albert. O mesmo a fez rir baixinho, imaginando sua melhor amiga ser igual a Maria quando mais jovem. — Ela até me proibiu de ver você, Leslie..

— Lily não fez por mal, Albert. — Disse Elle. A sua pequena mão se conectou ao de sua irmã, que a viu sorrir com pretextos. — Eu mesma disse para que ninguém entrasse no meu quarto … por estar cansada. Precisava de um tempo para repôr as energias.

Para Elle, não existia uma maneira tão mais correta quanto a que disse para seu irmão. De fato, palavras mais doces do que a mesma dissera não iria nunca existir, pois ao contrário de outros sabia de sua própria privacidade e até o certo ponto que aguentaria estar numa corda banba. O cansaço lhe vinha a pegá-la por um longo tempo, e tendo assuntos comuns para resolver quanto ao antigo Estado de seu irmão, tudo lhe vinha a causar danos.

Tanto ajudando a si quanto aos outros a trazia caos, e muitas vezes sem escolha de aceitar a ajuda de Anne.

— Leslie está doente..? — Perguntou Albert, logo a tremer em preocupação.

O olhar de Albert cairá sob sua irmã, que estava a recompor um tanto seu comportamento após perceber que estava a vista de ser uma garota doente. Elle sorriu, tentando aliviar a tensão. No entanto, Albert quase estava caindo o jogo muito tempos antes da própria se pronunciar em sua pergunta, um tanto amendrontado com a resposta.

Tendo uma grande preocupação em relação na sua irmã mais velha, o mais novo desejava fazer algo para ela. Mas, já sabendo do corpo fraco da mesma, Albert ficara calado, e fazia o melhor para não causar problemas para sua irmã, somente orgulho. Ele continuava indo bem, e como se Elle podesse saber, mantinha distância para não colidir após a sua decaída nos jardins dos Wanklin. E que, na época, estava a ser falado por todos na mansão, o que acabara parando pelos ouvidos do mais novo enquanto brincava pelos enormes corredores.

A mão de Elle se pôs em cima a pequena mão de seu irmão, Albert. E, não desejando lhe dar tão mais preocupação, o respondeu:

— Eu estou bem, Al. Só precisei descansar um pouco… Só isso.

— Verdade? — Questionou ele, logo derramando uma lágrima por sua irmã, que a mesma parou a lágrima a cair.

— Sim, Al. — Disse Elle sorrindo para o mesmo. — Estou mil vezes melhor do que poderia estar!

Sendo ao improviso, Elle tentou aparentar estar tão alegre e cheia de si do que imaginava. Por algum tempo foi assim, tentando animar o seu irmão, até que chegasse ao pontos e ouvir um murmurio vindo do mesmo em concordância.

— Então, vamos parar de ficar tristes com isso! — Exclamou Elle, logo a querer animar o ar em seu quarto. — Eu sou bem! Viu? Gastar lágrimas não irão melhorar o seu dia de recuperação, Al!

— Leslie nunca mentiria para mim, certo...? — Perguntou ele. A grande inocência do menino fazia o instinto de Elle não quebrar a infância tão desejava por outras pessoas, como ela desejou. Ela sorriu mais, e se enganou em querer em ser animada quando a própria nem sabia fingir estar radiante.

— Claro que não, seu tolo… — Disse Elle. Ela castigou a sua cabeça com um pequeno tapa, agindo como um irmão mais velho, como seu outro irmão foi com ela. — Sou sua irmã mais velha, e não mentiria para você com algo tão sério!

 _"Afinal de contas, de alguma maneira ou outra isso chegaria aos seus ouvidos…",_ Pensou ela em sua grande consequência.

Elle não desejara uma preocupação vindo de seu irmão, que se tornaria ainda maior no espaço de conforto. Além já de ter muitos dos seus funcionários preocupados, e Lily com Maria agindo como se sua senhorinha fosse uma boneca de porcelana, tudo piraria. A cada meia hora vinha Lily em seu quarto saber se Elle necessitava de algo, e quando mais dizia não mais ela vinha com frequência. Isto se tornou o seu inferno no mundo humano, pior do que poderia se lembrar se algum dia fosse ao inferno que todos temem. Por causa disso, saber que Albert descobriria algum dia a fez ter cuidado tanto com as palavras e com suas ações.

Os primeiros meses foram bens fáceis, já que não via muito a mansão. Mas com o decorrer do tempo, a própria não poderia controlar as tonturas frequentes ou as dores em seus braços. Estava claro, para qualquer um, que o humor dela mudava com o tempo. A sua pele ficaria mais clara do que o de costume, e seus olhos estavam perdendo a cor do dourado, sendo somente comuns. Ela estava fraca, e se rescusava a cair em sua cama e descansar, tendo a possibilidade de morrer. E, quando mais tempo ficou na mansão com esses sintomas, tentava se esconder nas próprias paredes de sua mansão para que seu irmão mais novo não a visse em um estado assim.

Ele ainda era muito jovem, mesmo que fosse seu herdeiro e deve-se saber de tudo.

— Vamos lá, Al! — Tentou Elle anima-lo após um tempo de silêncio, com o menino próximo aos seus braços. — Não quer mais brincar com sua irmã mais velha? Pensei que quisesse ter um tempo comigo.

— Eu quero! — Rebateu o menino animado, que agarrou as luvas de Elle. Ele começou a ficar envergonhado, mas com um brilho nos olhos que contrairia qualquer expressão.

Elle sorriu, e se distribuiu a guardar com cuidado os documentos entregues por Madama Maria mais cedo, e o livro que lia desde esta manhã. Logo quando e levantou e colocou os objetos em seus devidos lugares, se virou para a porta, onde bateu o sino de seu quarto, pedindo uma empregada para o seu quarto.

Ela se virou após colocar novamente o sino no local apropriado, e logos e virando para a criança em sua frente, que preenchia seu rosto com um grande entusiasmo após séculos sem ter um tempo sozinho com sua irmã.

— Então, vamos começar nossa festa.

* * *

As horas se esvaziaram partir do momento que Elle se viu acompanhada de seu irmão em seu quarto. Pela primeira vez, não presenciou o pôr do sol pelas janelas de seu quarto, que continuavam abertas, mas que ao contrário a fez perder mais tempo com seu irmão no chão de seu quarto, enquanto brincavam casualmente e falavam de várias coisas que crianças na idade dele entendam bem. Elle sera mais jogada fora do assunto do que percebia, mas sabia como gesticular e usar as palavras para comentar sobre o assunto, ou sobre seu passado.

Aparentava ela ter voltado para um tempo um pouco distante do seu irmão, que nem havia nascido na época, e se lembrava das vezes que passava o tempo sozinha brincando e gesticulando com suas bonecas de porcelana, enquanto ficava trancada em seu quarto. Justo naquele tempo, após pouco tempo depois de reencarnar, brincar com bonecas eram seu maior passatempo depois dos estudos . Não se sentia estranha repetindo seu mesmo ato pela segunda vez, pelo contrário, estava um pouco mais feliz quando ganhou consciência de seus atos. Pois, estar naquela quarto sozinha, sem a menor ajuda de alguma empregada mandada por sua mãe, lhe fazia se sentir bem melhor quando tentava brincar feliz. E, agora estando com seu irmão, parecia realizar seu estrago desejo em ter um acompanhante nas brincadeiras. Mas tendo um certo atraso quando a mais velha já chegou aos seus doze anos de idade.

— Entre. — Ordenou Elle aposto ouvir batidas na sua porta, que a deixava ver que já era noite.

O seu irmão, que brincava com alguns brinquedos e que ao mesmo tendo gesticulava entre pegar flores vermelhas ou brancas do jardim, percebeu logo a presença de Lily entrando no quarto de sua senhorita, que a fez virar-se a encar a mesma. Elle, que ainda estava sentada em seu carpete — sem ligar se estava nos modos certos que a antiga professora de etiqueta a ensinou — olhou para a mais velha, que a viu perceber na mesma hora o olhar de sua senhorita, fazendo-a abaixar a sua face no instante seguinte.

Albert, como ela já sabia, tentou não exagerar em sua expressão após ficar maior parte de sua tarde vigiado por uma de suas babás e Lily ao seu lado. Anteriormente, enquanto os dois conversaram á sós, Elle repetiu mais de uma vez ser um momento delicado para o seu irmão agir assim sobre Lily. O irmão a entendeu desde a primeira palavra, e sabia que Lily não estava tão bem quanto ele imaginava. Tira do sua vida corrida, ele via muito na exaustão presente na face da empregada pessoal de sua irmã mais velha. No incio, Elle usara como uma desculpa para seu irmão não agir a assim em frente as pessoas, mesmo em uma idade tão jovem. Ele deveria ser um cavalheiro, ou uma criança como Elle fingiu nos anos anteriores para outros.

Até um certo ponto onde podiam ser ouvidos os passos de Lily próximo, onde os dois estavam com brinquedos jogados no chão, se ergueu para dizer algo para a sua senhorita. Albert a olhou quase fazendo uma careta para a empregada mais velha, mas parou quando Elle ficou o seu olhar para ele, impedindo que ele dissesse ou demonstrasse algo, e o deixando quieto com seus brinquedos.

— Temos visitas, Srta. Elle. — Disse Lily, a sussurrar em seu ouvido ao mais próximo possível.

— Huh? — Elle ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, questionando se ouvira corretamente a disse. Pensando estar falando em seu pensamento, deixou a sua fala escapar por sua garganta: — Quem há esta hora da noite?

Já era tarde, e Elle saberia muito bem não ser nenhum de mensageiros ou negociantes em sua região. Ela saberia, já sabendo-se que não seria ela a prioridade a ganhar conversas de negócios, quando deixada por carta para o mordomo chefe cuidar disso. Embora fosse assim na maior parte de seu tempo fora de sua propriedade, Madama Maria receberia o convidado quando ganhou poder após tornar-se a segunda autoridade da mansão antes da própria dona.

A face de Elle estava em dúvida desde o momento que largou um dos brinquedos de seu irmão no chão, ganhando som após uma curta queda. O mesmo, que viu um de seus brinquedos no chão, ficou calado, mas curioso, com o assunto de sua irmã mais velha. Porém, tendo a possibilidade de ouvir muito que Lily ouvia, só a voz de sua irmã ecoava em sua mente após sua fala sair de seus lábios por acidente.

A mais velha, ainda de pé próxima do ouvido de sua senhorita, agachou um pouco mais quando percebeu a ação de seu jovem mestre parar para tentar ouvir a conversa das duas. Elle não percebera, quando retinha dúvida no que pensar amais.

— Madame Red. — Disse Lily.

— Oh.

Os olhos de Elle se abriram um tanto surpresa com o horário, mas não se questionou a mais. Logo em poucos segundos, se levantou quando ouviu o nome de uma antiga amiga da corte, que também faz parte dos Phantomhive, sendo a tia do próprio Ciel Phantomhive.

— Mande-a para a sala de jantar, enquanto me arrumo. — Ordenou ela na hora. O seu rosto se virou para ver seu irmão, segurando mais nenhum brinquedo. A mesma já soube que ele sabia que o tempo a sós acabou por hoje. — Leve Albert para o seu quarto, e sirva o seu jantar na sua cama.

— Sim, senhorita. — Respondeu Lily sem questionar pelas ordens de sua dama.

Em pouco tempo após de um curto tempo, Elle se apressou para se despedir de seu irmão, e o desejando uma boa noite, enquanto a sua seria longa mais uma vez. A Madame Red era muito requentada, mas sabia jogar o mesmo jogo de tabuleiro que Elle aprendeu. Teria que ter cuidado, mesmo que pouco, quando recebia uma visita assim numa hora antes de seu jantar ser servido.

Pois, a Madame Red lhe vinha a deixar problemas sendo uma aristocrata do mal.

* * *

— Vejo que devo ter chegado em um bom momento, pelo visto, Lady Beldmord.

De tão mal ao que se podia imaginar, os olhos tão vermelhos da pobre viúva traziam alegria ao invés de tristeza. Sozinha. Era d acostume que muitos chorarem por anos, ou terem a dor ainda remetida em seu coração. No entanto, Elle, que estava ainda em pé em sua sala de jantar, mal percebia algum receio ou dor do ser humano em sua frente.

Aparentava estar tão mais feliz do que se pudesse imaginar, dando-lhe um tanto de preocupação quanto a quem morrera por seus atos. A preocupação lhe vinha a dar pena para a Alana jogada fora por outro ser humano, mas com um sorriso em seus lábios se dirigiu para a mais velha, que não lhe vinha a decepcionar no seu jogo de tabuleiro.

— É um prazer vê-la novamente, Madame Red. — Disse Elle após sentar-se em sua cadeira, logo a frente de sua visita, e tendo como ajuda Lily ao seu lado. — Especialmente quando podemos jantar juntas.

— Se a Lady diz... Não posso descordar de sua opinião. — Gesticulou ela. Traçando suas mãos aos talheres ainda postos em cima da mesa jantar, o leque que a cobria por debaixo dos lábios fazia o pensamento de Elle saber sendo um sorriso um tanto divertido. — Mas, estava a pensar ser uma visita uma tanto tarde para si, Lady Beldmord.

Um tantos de palavras a ser dita dava um certo prazer para a menina tão jovem. A formalidade continuava presente enquanto a Madame Red lhe dirigia pelo nome de sua casa de origem, onde ainda permanece em papéis. Elle percebera ser mais uma de suas brincadeiras, um tanto interessantes. O ar entre as duas estava a ser apavorante quando muitos estavam nervosos vendo duas mulheres tão dores na sociedade conversando em uma noite tão tarde. Igualmente ao jogo de tabuleiro, os adversários jogam de acordo com seus modos, e sabendo-se de toda elegância que damas como mulheres devem ser, não existia tá tô privacidade presente. As empregadas diminuiam em seus cantos da sala tão iluminada, e com um grande medo em erros com as visitantes para as propriedades particulares de sua dama, faziam deles os poucos ao verem grandes pessoas em um território tão ameaçador quanto este. Pois, logo, os mais fortes entre os aristrocatas usavam as palavras ao invés de força bruta, pela demonstração de selvageria vinda de pebleus. E, ter vista em tal comportamento, logo Elle poderá ouvir muitos dos boatos voarem sob a capital, entre grandes personalidades importantes. A Madame Red sabe disso, e tendo como triunfo algo que a mais nova possa reconhecer, vinha a visitar pela segunda vez a casa da protegida da Rainha, mesmo que não haja algo que as conecte. — A idade e seus aprovados a tornavam pessoas diferentes, quase como dois seres diferentes.

Tendo como aliás empregadas quase sem experiência — anteriormente a mansão —, os muito poucos presentes vinham a ser figuras reconhecidas logo quando ela entrara em sua sala de jantar. Dentre as seis empregadas presentes, mais dias forma adicionadas juntamente com o mordomo chefe estar a servir em mérito com as empregadas. Logo Lily, junto a Sra. Maria, ajudavam em certos tempos quando a comida foi posta em cima da mesa. Sendo grandes barcas de luxúria e delicadeza expressados em cada porção amostra pela grande mesa, os olhos de Elle se encheram um tanto de orgulho ao ver tanto do talento presente no cozinheiro por trás das grandes delícias. Pois, em grande tempo quando visitas — inesperadas ou não — grandes lixos vinham ser vistos a depender de quem se tratava. E, logo se tratando de uma mulher sem ter grande avaliação sobre o que comia, somente pratos leves e tanto moderados entre meses deste ano caíram em sua mansão.

Por causa disso, muitos vinham elogiar a comida, e o quanto delicada pudesse ser. Porém, a face da mulher mal se importava em um simples elogio se não palavras um tanto ásperas de seus lábios. Os pratos tão divinos se tornavam um nada, quando a mais nova lembrara de dias comuns não comer com tanta luxúria quanto a alimentar por mais poucas porções que fosse. Isto logo bloqueava o seu apetite, vendo uma grande quantidade de omentos ser jogados fora após não ser usado , o que a fazia recusar em grandes banquetes. Entre muitos poucos nobres extintes como ela, a presença de compartilhar a semelhante mesa com outros a fazia de si uma pessoa simples, quando já não se sentia tanto humana após reencarnar.


End file.
